


Misty

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 87,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 中古AU 养父梗ABO





	1. Misty全文

Chapter 1   
***  
当Charles离开西彻斯特时，天空正绵绵地下着雨。车头的两匹骏马不耐烦地打着响鼻，甩起湿漉漉的马鬃，溅出细小的泥点。Sharon无言地替儿子系好斗篷的领口，打出一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，长长的流苏晃荡着垂在Charles胸前。Raven紧紧揪住哥哥的手，抬起头红着一双泪汪汪的眼睛瞅Charles，抽抽搭搭地问：“哥哥，你到底要去哪里？你什么时候才能回来？”   
Charles努力睁大眼睛，但是泪模糊了眼眶，他看不清妹妹的脸。他费了好大的劲才忍住没让泪珠落下来，撑起嘴角对Raven说：“哥哥要去很远的地方，你在这里，乖乖听母亲的话，好不好？等哥哥从吉诺莎回来，会给你带各种各样的糖果和玩具。” Sharon闻言，回头默默拭了拭眼角，轻轻将女儿从Charles身边拉开：“时间到了，你哥哥该走了。”   
马车旁的吉诺莎骑士已经列好了两队，整装待发，雨下得愈发密了，溅在铁甲上发出啪啪的声响。Charles转身看了西彻斯特的城堡最后一眼，又向母亲点了点头，踏上了马车。  
马车到吉诺莎要两天的车程，Charles时不时撩起小窗的帘子向外看去，又很快发抖着将帘子放下-----满目皆是战后的疮痍，路边时不时可见丢弃的盔甲，上面沾着血迹；一片烧焦的土地上还插着残破的红色旌旗，Charles一眼就认出旗上属于泽维尔的家徽。  
失败者的标志。  
不自量力的哥哥Cain，已经从过世的父亲那里接手了权力，却贪婪地想从兰谢尔国王手里索取更多。即使西彻斯特的领土在属国中独占鳌头，却不及吉诺莎的一半；即使西彻斯特以富饶闻名，所积累的财富也无法匹敌吉诺莎的国库；更何况西彻斯特已经臣服于兰谢尔王朝超过一百年，这片土地上的人民久历和平，根本不可能战胜兰谢尔训练有素的军队。  
虽然Charles作为尚未成年的二王子，因为体弱多病被母亲限制在城堡内，但他聪慧的头脑早已察觉长兄的野心。只是他未曾想过悲剧发生得这样快，吉诺莎的铁骑轻而易举地踏平了这方土地，他那鲁莽的哥哥怀着永远无法实现的野心被一支锋利的长矛贯穿了前胸。而作为吉诺莎仅剩的王储，Charles颤抖着展开标着兰谢尔家徽的羊皮纸，签署了求和条约，成为了兰谢尔国王的养子。  
或者说，人质。  
他仍然保持泽维尔的姓氏，拥有泽维尔的封地，但他无法再轻易回到家园。待他成年，性别分化之后，他的养父，兰谢尔国王，将为他许婚----必然是将他许给兰谢尔家族的亲信，让更加紧密的姻亲关系逐渐瓦解西彻斯特的势力。  
Charles默默地叹了一口气。他已十五岁，却仍无分化的一丝迹象，有可能，他会永远做一个平淡无奇的Beta，但……如果是个Omega呢？他摇了摇头，甚至不敢去想。  
当他成为Omega那一刻，泽维尔家族的衰落将正式开始。他将会成为某个公爵的附属品，以西彻斯特为陪嫁，将泽维尔家族最后的荣耀拱手相让。但Charles无能为力。当他愚蠢的哥哥发兵时，他就预感到了这无可挽回的一切。  
距离分化的时间最多还有三四年，而他的任务就是在这三四年中，学着做一个吉诺莎人，而非西彻斯特人；尽力去模仿做一个兰谢尔，而非泽维尔；学着忘记家乡的一切……他是否要叫兰谢尔国王父亲？Charles有些畏惧。对早逝的父亲那些残破的记忆已模糊，他甚至想不起父亲的脸。他的长兄年纪大他很多，掌权很早，沉浸于所谓的权谋，对这个家庭分外冷淡；他的母亲是个典型的贵族Omega小姐，只贪图享乐，却忽视自己年幼的儿女。他唯一珍重的亲情来源于妹妹Raven，这个泽维尔家可怜的遗腹女-----他没能从家庭中获得关爱，就更想让自己的妹妹得到关怀。  
但现在，一切关于西彻斯特的联系将会渐渐断绝，Charles感到自己像一片脆弱的浮萍，向未知的、漆黑的海洋漂去。

***   
“殿下，吉诺莎到了。”  
Charles昏沉的睡眠被一阵急促的敲击打断，那是他的侍女Jean，她拉起帘子的一角，掌起灯照亮马车的台阶，Charles揉揉眼睛，从马车跨出，吉诺莎的冷风窜过斗篷，让他打了个寒战。  
吉诺莎的宫殿比西彻斯特的城堡更为华丽巍峨，宽阔的圆形喷水池在夜色的掩映下像一只张大的眼眸，在灌木的掩映中注视着灯火辉煌的建筑。  
Charles在总管的带领下从侧门穿过长长的甬道，又上了几层楼，才来到他的寝殿。这个不大的房间在宫殿的角落，空气中浮动着一股经过打扫仍掩饰不住的霉味，显然闲置已久。  
寄人篱下的日子必定不那么舒适，他做好了心理准备，这样的接待至少不算太差。  
Charles整装完毕，跟随着门口等待多时的总管走向侧殿。  
对失势者的迎接就是特别简陋，Charles苦笑。他谨慎地跟着总管，内心快速地将所有关于兰谢尔国王的信息过了一遍——这位国王有着八分之一的泽维尔血统，算是Charles的远方表叔，在贵族互相联姻的时代这并不罕见；身为兰谢尔帝国的二王子，他用自己过人的谋略和赫赫战功击败了长兄，成功夺嫡；今年仅三十出头，无妻无子，朝中对于他不正常的单身甚至有各种传闻；以英俊和冷酷无情而闻名，对待敌人毫不手软——想到这里他又打了个寒战，眼前不禁浮现出那方残破的旌旗。  
沉重的雕花大门被推开，一阵炫目的灯光袭来，Charles微微眯了眯眼睛，走向坐在长桌那端的男人。  
***   
Erik时常会暗自咀嚼自己与Charles见面的那一刻，灯火透过水晶灯罩扩散出细微的波纹，倒映入那双摄人心魄的眸子，怔忡之间就使人失重坠落，沉沦在湛蓝的眼波之中。他一生看过无数双蓝眼睛，却未曾有如此澄澈的感受，仿佛是哪里来了一丝蓝色的凉风。那种心悸的冲动令他忍不住想去捧出一抔这蔚蓝的海水，但又不舍惊扰这份纯净。  
Erik挥了挥手，想将什么从脑海中拂去一般，而Charles已经略带拘谨地先行了个礼：“Charles•Xaiver……参见陛下。”  
“坐。”Erik动了动喉结，砂纸打磨的低沉声音和他那双淬炼过的绿眼睛一样，都有种拒人于千里之外的威严。  
刀削的颌角，坚挺的鼻梁，剪影出坚硬而骄傲的轮廓，Erik其人比Charles想象中的更具强大的Alpha气魄。这位国王身着笔挺的军装，坐姿如剑，似乎刚刚走下沙场----Charles在拉开椅子的瞬间又想象出了一起残酷的战争，并为自己嗅不到兰谢尔陛下的信息素而暗自松了一口气——他默默在长桌的次位落座，向低声Erik道谢。  
“咳……那么，Charles，你一路上都顺利吗？” Erik并不擅长这种拉家常式的交谈，但出于礼节他还是开了口。毕竟这是自己所谓的“养子”——他现在已经开始怀疑这个主意的可靠性。作为一个黄金单身汉，却凭空多了一个十五岁的”儿子”，想想就有些奇怪。但不如此的话，兰谢尔家族和泽维尔家族就要彻底闹崩，势力分化带来的动荡对姻亲关系错综复杂的兰谢尔王朝是个巨大的威胁。既然已经给了西彻斯特一个教训，对无辜者的仁慈就更显出一个国王的宽容，更何况让西彻斯特唯一的王储处在吉诺莎的控制之下，就等于将西彻斯特背后的势力握在手中——Erik转头瞥了一眼身边的少年。  
Charles垂着眼，长睫毛温柔地颤动，栗色秀发柔软卷曲，洁白的皮肤毫无日晒雨淋的痕迹。这位年轻的王子，自幼在温室中长大，未曾历经坎坷，却突然在命运无情的裹挟中被迫离开家乡，更换门庭——是的，这孩子所承受的一切对他未免有些残酷，但这就是代价。  
Erik又回想起自己的十五岁，彼时性别刚刚分化的他早已不屈服于命运的安排，对自己无能的长兄所占据的皇子之位有了诸多想法。在兰谢尔传统的陶冶下，他自幼经受严苛的军事训练，在战场上砍下过不少敌人的头颅，并逐渐在一些势力刻意的帮助下建立了自己的党羽，其中也有来自于Charles父亲老泽维尔的支持。只可惜Charles那愚蠢的哥哥自从老泽维尔去世后，就昏招迭出，招致家国和兄弟的不幸。Erik念着老泽维尔曾经的帮助，并没有对泽维尔家族赶尽杀绝，而进行了适当的妥协。  
不过，对面前这位尚未分化，又久处家族荫蔽之下的小王子而言，野心、手腕、政治智慧等等君主必备的质素并不在家族对他的培养期望之中。除了Cain这个疯子之外，泽维尔家族向来是个安分守己的家族，它比兰谢尔家族更像“真正”的贵族，这点又在Charles身上得到了印证。  
“旅途非常顺利，陛下。”Charles表现得很得体，他迫切地希望在这位养父心中留下好的第一印象，尽力抬起头向Erik投去感激的眼神，润泽的红唇绽放一个微笑，“住宿也安排得非常好，感谢您的款待。”  
Erik点点头。他对于Charles有限的了解仅限于下人的线报，泽维尔家这位最聪慧的二王子，有着闻名西彻斯特的天使面庞，却因为体弱多病经常被限制在城堡之内，极少为人所见。而近在咫尺的那张脸确实证明线报所言不虚——某些纷纷扰扰的思绪又不经意地飘过——一个尚未分化的、甜美的可人儿，未来到底将会成为Alpha 还是Beta，抑或是一个充满诱惑的，Omega？

 

Chapter 2

***  
近来政务繁忙，Erik许久没有涉足宫殿背后的那片森林了。  
Erik刚即位时，有大臣提议将宫殿后那片密林伐平，改种更为低矮的灌木。  
\----“陛下，这样是为了您的安全着想，毕竟不轨之人很容易在这片密林之间藏匿，您现在初登皇位，根基尚浅，要多多提防。”  
听到满头皱纹、深谋远虑的枢密大臣这一席话，十九岁的Erik只是轻蔑地挑了挑嘴角，灰绿的眼睛闪过一丝寒光，抬手将一把锋芒毕露的宝剑铛地一声插在地上，锐利的剑尖瞬间刺透了木质的地板，剑端凛凛地竖立着。  
“您过虑了。伐除这片森林是多此一举。”  
相比于金碧辉煌的宫殿，Erik其实更喜欢宫殿背后这片森林。这里自他幼时起就是一个专属的秘密据点----老兰谢尔国王对二王子的关注更像是一种父亲身份之下的义务，而将更多的精力倾注在他的大哥身上。这使得人们对他的关注仿佛出现了某种真空，也给他带来了更多自由。五六岁时，Erik经常偷偷溜到这片密林里玩耍，直到老嬷嬷惊呼着，满头大汗地将他从这里揪走；而十岁之后，这片森林中的空地变成了Erik舞剑最好的训练场。  
Erik还记得十三岁那年，他在这片森林最大的红杉上用宝剑劈下的深深刻痕——那是一场激烈争吵留下的痕迹。  
他失控地对着父王大吼，为什么哥哥只比他大三岁却拥有了一切，能上朝去听政，以最具资历的首相为导师，甚至在狩猎的时候发第一支箭——那个无能的、只知道和Omega花天酒地的哥哥！甚至在骑马的时候都会绊倒！  
他记不得老兰谢尔说了什么，他只记得那背后冰冷的含义——他是你哥哥，他是唯一的那个长子。  
Erik含着泪，飞奔到自己的秘密据点，挥舞着锐利的宝剑斩断碗口粗的一棵棵赤松，最后筋疲力尽地在那棵古老的红杉面前停下。  
那时，他就暗暗发了誓，并在几年之后，以自己的加冕宣告了誓言的完成。  
不知不觉中，Erik又走到了那棵红杉之下，他抚过那几道陈旧的伤痕，它早已愈合，被粗糙的树皮层层包裹，仿佛Erik的心。  
不知道哪里突然响起了窸窸窣窣的声响，战士的警觉让Erik立刻从回忆中惊醒，按住腰间别着的利剑剑柄，环顾四周：“谁！”  
“啊！”  
突然头上传来一声压抑的惊呼，Erik抬头的瞬间，阳光透过枝桠化作无数盈盈的光柱，纷纷扬扬的绿叶随着一个纤细的身影从树上落下，Erik几乎是条件反射般伸出双臂，接住从树上掉下来的人。  
“对、对不起，兰、兰谢尔陛下，请原谅我。”  
那蓬松栗色鬈发下的小脸抬起来，Erik又对上了那双眼睛，湛蓝的，含泪的，红着眼角，像碎了的宝石。  
Erik的心又仿佛被什么东西软软地挠了一下。心上的伤口明明已经愈合，却有些发痒。

***  
简直是，太丢脸了。  
Charles从Erik的怀里跳起来，失态地用手背擦着眼睛。天啊！他从出生以来从未做过这么失态的事。  
一个爬树的泽维尔，让别人知道，立刻会成为整个兰谢尔王朝的笑料吧。  
他情急之间找不到手帕，一阵摸索之后还是放弃了，转而用袖口抹着脸，双颊烧红，甚至不敢正眼看兰谢尔陛下。  
“咳咳，Charles, 居然是你？”Erik不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，放回了抽出一半的剑，“你在这里干什么？你是哭了吗？”  
“我、我……”Charles从未有这么窘迫过。他以为这片森林不会有人愿意踏足，所以来到吉诺莎三个月之后，他经过各种考察，就将这里当做了秘密的据点。在西彻斯特，他根本无法获得真正的自由，到处都是母亲的眼线，但在这里，受到冷遇带来的好处就是充分的自由——当然是在皇宫的领域之内。  
“我、我在这里爬树……”Charles不愿让兰谢尔陛下知道他因想家而暗自落泪，勉强向Erik挤出一个微笑，行了个礼。  
Erik笑了。  
Charles来到吉诺莎三个月，这是他第一次看到Erik笑。他惊讶地看着Erik露出的鲨鱼般牙齿，甚至感到有点忐忑。  
Erik一边笑，一边抽出手帕给Charles，“天哪，孩子，你该擦擦眼睛。”他不会说Charles现在有多可爱，眼角沾着未干的泪痕，半垂着脸抽噎着，裹着一件棕色的斗篷，活像一只树上掉下来的小松鼠。  
Charles的心脏怦怦乱跳。若兰谢尔陛下因为他不合规矩的行为而讨厌他怎么办？爬树这种行为可一点也不符合他的身份，更何况他现在身份更为特殊——面前这个男人可是自己名义上的养父，他对自己的看法将直接决定自己未来的命运。这三个月内兰谢尔陛下政务繁忙，他只和陛下会面过几次，没想到这次见面居然这样会是这样的场合。  
Charles向陛下道了谢，拿起手帕擦干自己的眼泪，他嗅到手帕上淡淡雪松的味道——他还闻不到信息素，但他猜测，如果这是兰谢尔陛下信息素的味道，那应该还不赖。  
“拿着它。”Erik对着Charles手里的手帕示意了一下，将Charles从一片狼藉的树叶堆中拉出来，“我最近也很久没有看到你了，Charles。嗯……我对身份的转换还不是很熟悉。你明白的。”  
Charles不知道该怎么接话。深秋的暖阳在树梢跳跃着晕开，让Erik的侧脸变得有点柔软，他发觉这里的Erik和他在幽深宫殿中所见的Erik有些不同，这里的Erik更加随意，仿佛蜕掉了什么坚硬的面具。  
“毕竟，书面上我现在已经是你的养父，你没有必要一直叫我兰谢尔陛下，”鬼使神差地，Erik说出了这句话，“你可以叫我……父亲。”  
他说完之后甚至觉得有些哽住喉咙。但是他实在觉得兰谢尔陛下这个称呼有些过于生分，Charles怯怯地叫他陛下的样子令他有些莫名的不舒服。  
Charles张大了他的蓝眼睛，眨了眨。  
“好的，父亲。”  
***  
“你说，十五岁的孩子最想要的礼物是什么？”  
Erik一边擦拭着他心爱的宝剑，一边问坐在沙发上把玩自己手上钻戒的Emma女公爵。  
“十五岁的孩子？你在指那个泽维尔？你的……养子？”Emma 无聊地转了转钻戒，将它对着窗户的方向，鉴定着光泽，“你怎么有闲心关注这些事情了？把这些琐事吩咐给总管不行吗？”  
“他毕竟是我的养子……挑选一个生日礼物也并没有什么太费心的吧。”Erik收好宝剑，看着Emma，“毕竟他年纪这么小就离开了家，我那次看到他在偷偷地哭，大概是想家了吧。”  
“是的，他确实挺可怜。主要是倒霉，摊上了那样一个哥哥，”Emma抬起眼睛瞥了瞥Erik，“二王子的命运总是相似的……你们还挺像。如果当年没发生一些事情，或许你也会和这孩子一样惨吧。”  
Emma说话总是没什么遮拦，而Erik也能忍受——勉强是他唯一可以忍受的人。不过她总是那么一针见血。  
Erik不敢想自己的命运，如果他没有那与众不同的野心，如果兰谢尔家族没有严苛的军事传统，他也将会和Charles一样----温室中的小羊羔，在愚蠢无能的哥哥将家族葬送之后变成受人控制的砝码。  
老泽维尔是一个智慧的政治家，他当年给了Erik许多珍贵的援助和建议，是Erik最崇敬的人之一，Erik如今坚固的皇位下有他的一份力——但他去世的太早。  
可怜的Charles。一个未曾体会过父亲关爱的男孩。这代价未免有些残酷。Erik摸摸下巴——自己也并非完全冷酷无情，让Charles代Cain受过，这确实有些不公平。  
“我觉得我确实该学学怎么做一个父亲了。”Erik喃喃。但Emma已经开始认真地研究自己华丽宝石耳环的纯度，没有留意。

Chapter 3  
***  
Erik在几个月后的春狩时准备带上Charles。  
当御前侍卫Azazel通知他的时候，Charles从书堆中抬起脸，眼睛惊讶地闪了闪——他从未想过自己有资格参与这项活动。  
在西彻斯特，他哥哥总在狩猎时有意无意地忽略他——在Charles的强烈要求之下，Sharon会不耐烦地替Cain辩解：“亲爱的，你哥哥是关心你的身体状况，你知道的，你根本不适合剧烈的运动。”  
是的，狩猎代表着一种专属于Alpha的骑士精神，野蛮、血腥、暴力，或许西彻斯特那体弱多病的二王子就理所应当地被娇养在深宅大院——Charles早就怀疑所有人都认为他将分化成一个Omega。  
别国使节赠给二王子的礼物往往是轻柔华贵的丝绸，而非削铁如泥的利剑，并总在回国时对Charles的美貌添油加醋地宣传一番，让西彻斯特第一美人的名头像一阵喧扰的风一样传遍了整个大陆。甚至有鲁莽前来提亲的使节，虽然被Sharon彬彬有礼地回绝，但Charles从多嘴的侍女口中得到这个消息时，仍气得面红耳赤。  
Charles抬起胳膊，盯着自己白皙皮肤下青色的血管，又捏了捏自己的细瘦的肩膀，上面没有一丝Alpha那种虬结的肌肉，他甚至能感觉到自己纤弱的骨头。  
Charles为自己的性别困扰查阅过很多书，搜集了各种案例，已经能判断出自己大概率不会分化成一个Alpha，但他仍暗自祈求老天不要让他分化成Omega——鉴于Omega更为低下的地位，做一个迟钝平庸的Beta没什么不好。  
作为西彻斯特的王储，若分化成了Omega，他将在已经处于劣势的政治博弈中再输一子。作为国王的养子，兰谢尔陛下在他的婚姻上将会有更大的主导权，他将对自己的命运毫无置喙之地。只要是国王许配给他的结婚对象，无论那个Alpha有何来历，都能名正言顺地接管西彻斯特，在历史上抹掉泽维尔家族的最后荣光。  
Charles偷偷揉了揉眼睛，泪不知何时又默默地流了出来---他恨命运的多舛，恨自己不够强大，恨Cain的愚蠢……那种从四肢百骸溢出来的无力感攫住了他，伸出利爪来将他向幽深漆黑的噩梦里拖。  
他必须想到最坏的情况，时刻为自己的性别分化做好准备，即使他真的分化为Omega，他也要学着去在属于Alpha和Beta的朝野之中周旋，争取最大的利益——那是他为了西彻斯特不得不做的事。

***  
窗外鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬地飘撒，妆点出被银白覆盖的晶莹世界。室内炉火噼啪作响，燃烧出好闻的松木气味，Charles的脸蛋因舒适的温度泛起淡淡的红晕。他在专心地对付着一道甜点，不时伸出舌尖，一只猫儿似的，把下唇沾上的奶油舔掉。  
Erik盯着Charles红润的下唇出神。  
“父亲，发生了什么？”  
Charles抬起那双蓝得惑人的眼睛，无辜地瞅了瞅对面眉头紧皱的兰谢尔陛下，“您看起来有什么烦心事。”  
这已经是他第十次鼓起勇气向兰谢尔陛下搭讪了。  
虽然兰谢尔陛下对他并不太冷漠，甚至他非常感激于这位养父不时的优待，但是两人的对话总是兰谢尔陛下先开头的。Erik那张雕塑般冷峻的脸总透着某种强大的威慑力，让Charles敬畏得连大气也不敢出。  
“哦……没什么。”Erik挑了挑眉，将眼神从Charles的嘴唇上挪开，为自己倒了一杯茶，“最近朝中遇上了一些事情。”  
Charles还没来得及开口，Alex公爵就匆匆忙忙地撞开大门，给温暖的室内带进一股寒气。他顾不得帽檐上的雪水滴在华贵的地毯上，上气不接下气地向Erik禀报：“陛下，又出事了！城里的平民又闹乱子了！”  
“还是因为小麦的事？”Erik灰绿的眸子暗了，“现在小麦的价格是多少？我不是已经命人去开库运粮了吗？”  
“从昨天到今天，小麦价格又、又涨了一倍！” Alex 无奈地叹息，“我派人按您说的都做了，但是明显是有人恶意在和我们对着干，我们每放出一批粮食，都有人在暗中大量吃进，这些粮食根本到不了平民手里！他们趁着今年歉收，在市场上囤货居奇推高粮价，已经激起民愤，那些手工业者根本没有存粮，现在又买不到粮食，有心术不正者混在他们之中传谣，说要、要造您的反！”  
啪地一声，Erik手中的骨瓷杯柄被捏成了两半。他的牙根咯咯作响，双眼中升腾起嗜血的阴霾，那股属于捕食者的狠戾让桌对面的Charles微不可见地抖了一下。  
“国库里还有多少存粮？”Erik的声音如铁锈般嘶哑，“还能继续投放多久？是谁在和我们对着干，你查到了吗？”  
Alex面露难色，看了Charles一眼，又看了Erik一眼，在得到Erik的点头默许后，才支支吾吾地继续下去：“存、存粮确实不多了，支撑不了多久，可能只有两三天……这批人行踪诡异，我派出的人至今还没查到，我怀疑是朝中有内鬼，提前给他们走漏消息……”  
“先派出卫队镇压造反者，将领头滋事者绞死，”Erik面无表情地揉捏着一支细细的钢叉， “再继续投放粮食给平民，一定要保证投放对象是平民，派人安抚他们的情绪，”Erik的力道之大，使钢叉的柄都变了形，“对了，搜查全城，逮捕那些投机商，并且，务必找出他们背后的势力。”  
“限你在一天之内将所有事项安排妥当。”  
钢叉啪地一声折断了，Erik抬起头瞥了Alex一眼，Alex在那样凛冽的眼神下打了个寒颤，唯唯诺诺地退出门去。  
室内又恢复了静默，只有壁炉还轻快地噼啪着，舞动出细小的火星。  
过了几秒，Charles艰难地吞了吞口水，才讪讪地开口：“父亲……我有句话不知当不当讲，但是我有一些……想法。”  
Erik眼中的肃杀之气淡了些，他尝试收敛自己的情绪，不想吓到面前的少年，“Charles，但讲无妨。”  
“很抱歉我刚才听到了那些……我知道这是机密……但是，我想，我可以为您提供帮助，”Charles尽力让自己的声音不要发抖，但他知道，这毕竟是一次冒险。他本质上还是一个人质，插手政务并不是明智的选择，“看起来确实有人在和您作对，而且这些投机商根本意不在盈利，而在挑起社会争端。吉诺莎以工商业著称，大部分平民都不事农耕，粮食主要依赖外部供给，西彻斯特就是一个主要的来源……但是因为战争和年景问题，今年的粮食供应不上，也情有可原。但是明明在您的干预之下，还仍然因为粮食问题引发了动乱，说明其中一定有人刻意挑唆。这些别有用心的人，一定是既控制了粮食供应的源头，又控制了吉诺莎主要的粮食存量，还安排了眼线混在平民之中，利用平民的不满和饥饿来抹黑您的形象。”  
Charles长吁了一口气，“不过，西彻斯特虽然今年没有什么收成，泽维尔家却有一个秘密的粮库，这个粮库独立于泽维尔家其他的财产，是专门为了农业灾害时救济平民而设，而因为西彻斯特多年风调雨顺，这个粮库一直不为人所知。当年我父亲去世后，他将运营这个粮库的权力移交给了他的心腹，就连我哥哥也不知其存在，本来是他安排在我成年之后将运营权移交给我，但是……但是后面发生的一切您也明白。”   
Charles又惴惴地看了Erik一眼，发现对方并无愠怒或不快之意，而是在扶着额角认真思索，便清了清嗓子又继续下去，“第一，我建议您现在立刻派秘密人马从西彻斯特转运粮食，即使天气状况不佳，也能两天内赶到都城，以解国库的燃眉之急；第二，我建议您彻查吉诺莎主要的粮食出口国，比如波利尼亚，看这些地区近期的粮食出口量变化，以及粮食贸易被谁控制；第三，关于这个粮库的事情，我并非对您蓄意隐瞒——我，呃，我只是在想，如果，如果我真的分化成了Omega，那我预计自己很可能很快就要结婚，我不希望我的Alpha因为知道这个粮库的存在而将其挪作它用，这个粮库存在的目的永远是为了救济平民——所以我希望您在借用完粮食之后，能在丰年替我补满仓库。”  
在Charles一口气说完一大段话后，两人又陷入了一阵沉寂。  
Charles静悄悄地观察着Erik，祈祷自己不要因为失言而触碰Erik的某根逆鳞。  
“唔……你所说的这些判断，都是从哪里得知的？是否有人告诉过你什么？”Erik的眼里下意识地掠过一丝质询，陷入思考的他无暇顾及自己身上散发的攻击性，现在他只想知道Charles到底是从何处得到了这种敏锐的政治直觉——他低估了自己的养子——Erik暗想，虽然Charles的命运确实惹人怜惜，但是他并不是个只有一张天使脸庞而脑袋空空的小家伙。  
“回父亲，没有……没有人告诉我什么，这一切都是我根据书中的知识和自己的推理判断的……我没有经过任何人的授意，也没有任何误导您的企图……请您明鉴我的忠诚……您知道，我的忠诚就是西彻斯特的忠诚。”一言及政治，Charles就感到肩上瞬间变得沉重，他身上的责任压得他喘不过气来，但表明态度的时机非常珍贵，他需要投石问路，让Erik懂得自己绝无二心。  
“你身上有你父亲的影子，Charles。你不应只是西彻斯特的二王子，若你一开始就掌管西彻斯特，能避免很多悲剧的发生。”Erik清了清嗓子，“非常感谢你的建议，现在，我将派Azazel给你，转运粮食的事情由你和Azazel负责。”

***  
热。  
Charles迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中惊醒，现在尚是午夜，窗外的雪又开始下了，狂风在枯树的枝桠间咆哮着，孤零零的灯柱下，雪花飞旋如包藏火焰的大雾，将整个世界密不透风地封装起来，如同包裹着一个不为人知的秘密。  
Charles的秘密。  
他动了动鼻子，鼻腔瞬间涌入各种拥挤混乱的气味，像一支大军挥扬着铁蹄在他的肺叶里奔突，令他太阳穴突突直跳，甚至说不出话来叫一声Jean，只觉得四肢发软，被困在床铺之中，像被囚禁于深夜的梦魇。  
他终于还是分化了。  
Charles的脸已经被泪水浸透了，连枕头都湿哒哒的，他大脑混沌的厉害，张大嘴像条搁浅的鱼似地喘气——在纷乱的嗅觉中，他仿佛分辨出了一丝雪松清冽的气味，他努力挣扎，搜寻气味的源头，抓住了床头塞着的一只绣着兰谢尔金色家徽的手帕。  
Charles拼尽全力用手帕蒙住鼻子，呼吸道瞬间涌入的Alpha气息带给了他些许的镇定——这是属于冬天的味道，雪松和冬日初霁时疏朗的清新空气混杂在一起，稍稍抚平了他太阳穴的焦灼感。  
Jean因被他的响动吵醒而赶到卧房内时，这个大Charles几岁的Omega惊讶地捂住了嘴，低声惊呼：“殿下，您、您这是分化了！”  
“别……别……”Charles指了指床头，Jean忙不迭地从床头拿出那个密封的盒子，颤抖着捉住Charles的胳膊，将里面绿色的药物注射给自己的小主人。  
药物的效果很明显，Charles擂鼓般的胸膛渐渐平静了下来，他粗喘着，断断续续地对Jean说：“该做什么，你都明白的。”  
“是的，陛下！” Jean慌慌张张地拿出一套新的衣服和被褥，帮着Charles把一团狼藉的现场清理干净，又拿出一瓶浓烈的香水，在卧房内使劲地喷。  
当一切都清理妥当，外面的大雪还没停，Jean给壁炉里添了一些柴火，Charles又伪装地仿佛无事发生般，在整洁一新的床上闭上了眼睛。  
但他没有睡着。  
他恐惧的终于来了，但来得太不是时候。他尚未和兰谢尔陛下建立全部的信任，也没来得及与自己的养父真正处好关系，更没有充分向兰谢尔陛下展现自己的能力，但已经分化成熟的Omega身份确实是一块充满诱惑力的蛋糕，整个大陆都垂涎欲滴，想狠狠地咬一口——如果兰谢尔陛下心血来潮，将他很快地许配给他一无所知的某人，西彻斯特冒不起那个险。  
但是Charles可以冒险。Charles决定冒险。他甘愿为了西彻斯特，而犯欺君之罪——当他在离开西彻斯特的前一夜，拿着御医秘密给他配好的药时，他就孤注一掷地下定了决心。

Chapter 4  
***  
“你确定要让那孩子接触朝政？”Emma女公爵怀疑地盯着Erik，“他仅仅是一个人质而已，你居然给他如此大的自由？尊敬的兰谢尔陛下，现在外界已经有了风言风语，说你当时要做他的养父，完全是因为，你想让那个小美人儿成为你甜蜜的小宠物，”她靠近了Erik一步，那股迷人而危险的女性Alpha气息与Erik冷厉的信息素隐隐地对抗着，“名扬七国的西彻斯特小美人，陛下难道不曾耳闻过吗？还是，你已经被这个小美人迷了心窍？” 她伸出那带着硕大钻戒的手指，暧昧地点了点Erik的前胸，玩味地轻笑。  
“Emma，你在乱说什么？” Erik 耳朵有些发热，他脑海中突然划过Charles的蓝眸红唇——Emma此言不虚，Charles确实是个小美人儿，——但这并不重要，“我不曾听说过这些传闻，也不可能有过你说的那些心思！Charles是西彻斯特的合法领主，他有权参与领主们的会议，更何况，他已经十五岁了，都没有分化，很大概率是个Beta。”  
“如果他是个Beta，岂不是对你不利吗？”Emma戏谑地挑了挑嘴角，“若他分化成了Omega，你实质上就可以完全支配他，你可以将他嫁给——嫁给Logan，还是其他的什么人，然后加强对西彻斯特的控制，我建议给你的这个计划理应是完美无缺的，依我的判断，这孩子不可能不是个Omega——我从来没见过这么漂亮的Beta——或许还是我们过于武断？若依你说的，他真的是个Beta，你打算下一步怎么做？确认他的忠诚，给他许配一个Omega，然后将他放回西彻斯特？”  
“放他回西彻斯特？这点以后再提……但至少Charles非常聪明，我能从他身上看到老泽维尔的影子，”Erik揉着眉心，“是我低估了他。操控这孩子并不容易，我更愿意视他为一个契机——他能代表西彻斯特和吉诺莎进行长久的合作。近年国中并不太平，出现了这么多起叛乱——粮食事件背后一定有人在作梗，我需要更多的合作，才能找到威胁所在。”  
“尊敬的兰谢尔陛下，虽然并不是第一天了，但我不得不说，您确实有些问题，”Emma女公爵披上了她那件油光水滑的狐皮大氅，折起修长的双腿侧靠在象牙躺椅上，舒服地打了个哈欠，又坏笑着开启了另一个有趣的话题，“您在政治和战争上是一把好手，却在男女之事上冷淡得像个榆木脑袋，您既然对Omega没有兴趣，难不成是喜欢Alpha？”  
“不，亲爱的Emma公爵，你多想了，”Erik机械地抽动了一下薄唇，逆光下他的侧影如一尊庄严的石像， “比起情爱之事，我还是对政治和军事更有兴趣。另外，我并不喜欢Alpha。”  
“那你为什么不，你懂的，找几个情人？其他的贵族都是情人成群，只有你过着苦修士一般的生活，真是令人叹惋。” Emma装模作样地叹气，好像真的关心Erik的情感生活似的，“很多家族都迫不及待地想将他们如花似玉的Omega女儿献给你，有些甚至拜托了我，想让我帮忙引荐——你知道的，即使做不了王后，做你的地下情人都是极大的荣耀。”  
“真是谢谢你的好意，但我只将联姻的机会留给能利益最大化的那个人，生出一个能继承更广阔领土的后代。娇弱的Omega仅仅是生育工具而已，他们既不能打仗，又无资格参与政治，我并不需要这样的花瓶情人，”Erik又习惯性地开始擦拭自己珍爱的宝剑，这是他每日的必修课，“那些无谓的纠葛，只是浪费时间而已。”

***

偌大的吉诺莎宫殿在伸手不见五指的黑夜中仿佛吞噬万物的巨兽，一片胶着的寂静中，Erik的感官陷入了沉重的封印，他听不到、看不见、在一片空虚中什么也摸不着。Erik尝试张开嘴，却叫不出声音，——不知何处突然飘来一股似有若无的香气，他用力地嗅了嗅，这清甜的气味仿佛擦亮了Erik心尖的什么引信，他脑海里骤然绽出了一朵带露的樱桃花。  
他被这香气攫住了，这无形的气味在他的鼻腔中摇曳，仿佛长着一只手，带领着他在黑暗中前进。他不知该向何处去，如一头捕食的猛兽，循着自己敏锐的本能，摸索着气味的源头——这味道更近了，更浓了，现在是一颗新鲜饱满的樱桃在舌尖爆开，甜美的汁水四溢，他的味蕾仿佛活了过来，不，他还想要更多，这本能促使着他更急切地奔跑，心跳愈发加速，血液逐渐沸腾——Erik在黑暗中触到一扇门，他毫不犹豫地将其推开，一股樱桃酒馥郁的醇香扑面而来，他仿佛要燃烧在这醉人的芬芳之中。蒸腾的雾气中，气味的源头——那纤细的身影从涌动的泉水里缓缓地浮上来——纤柔的脖颈，栗色的秀发，光滑的皮肤，嫣红的双唇，还有那双坠落星辰般的湛蓝眼眸。  
Erik猛然睁眼，喘着粗气从梦中惊醒。  
梦里Charles那无辜的神情，那诱人的胴体……  
Erik浑身涌动着一股热流，难以发泄的欲望叫嚣着，在血管中左奔右突，让他感觉自己如同脱缰的野兽。他翻身而起，掬起一捧凉水将自己的脑袋浇了个湿透。  
Erik Lehnsherr, 你到底在想什么?   
他居然在发情——照理而言Alpha不会发情，除非是受到什么信息素的影响，他并不是没有接触过Omega的信息素，也应付过不少送上门来的Omega，但没有任何刺激带给他如此大的反应。他用拳头砸着冰冷的铜镜——他居然对Charles，他的养子，一个Beta，在梦中有了肖想，这是一种令人羞耻的罪恶，让他在黑暗中也感到脸上发烧。  
到底是哪里来的味道？是一种信息素吗？他一边翻找着药物，一边狐疑地抽动着鼻翼，仿佛那迷人的气息还真实地残留于空气之中。  
是的，他感觉到了，这气息就在那儿。  
Erik开始不安地躁动，Alpha强大的本能在驱使他找到气味的来源，将其拆吃入腹——但冰冷的理智催促着他快点用药——他并不打算随便找个Omega发泄——那只会带来无谓的纠葛。  
当药物在他体内开始发挥作用时，Erik终于可以披上袍子，打开门认真追踪那可疑的气味了。窗外已经拂晓，是一个干冷的冬日清晨，太阳蒙蒙地在远处的地平线晃动，窗外的花园中园丁冒着寒风劳作。他沿着长长的走廊寻找着，鼻子里还能抓住些微的气息——但是在旋转楼梯的拐角消失了。  
“陛下，早安。”  
提着洗衣篮的红发侍女经过，看到呆立出神的Erik，明显吓了一跳，匆匆行了个礼。  
侍女身上混乱的香水味激了一下Erik的鼻子，Erik几乎打了个鼻嚏，这才如梦初醒，察觉到自己有多奇怪。尴尬地和侍女对视一眼，点了点头，转身向寝宫去了。  
该死的Emma Forst，全怨你，看看你让我都梦到了些什么！  
Erik攥紧拳头，像只鲨鱼似地，咬牙切齿地在心中骂着Emma。

***  
Charles终于结束被软性隔离的生活，开始旁听朝政了。  
他正给自己注射着Hank医生的秘密药物，看着浅绿色的药液慢慢进入血管，Omega甜蜜的信息素随血液的汩汩流动逐渐变淡，Charles的嘴角不由得泛起一丝微笑。  
这种药物可以有效抑制他的气味，让他闻起来像一个呆头呆脑的Beta，在其它香水的掩饰下，他就可以完美地伪装自己，为自己再争取多一点的时间。  
他仿佛踏在滴答旋转的指针尖上，扛着自己的秘密与时间赛跑。他已经跑赢了第一步，但后面还有第二步、第三步……很多步在等着他。最好的情形，是自己能一直伪装到与兰谢尔陛下建立真正深刻的联系，让兰谢尔陛下认为放他回西彻斯特是最好的选择。  
虽然他一直对此心怀憧憬，但Charles深知，若兰谢尔陛下发现他的刻意欺瞒，这位以冷酷严苛著称的君主一定不会让他好过——即便Charles已经改口称他为父亲，甚至有时候居然也有些恍惚，仿佛自己真的有了一个父亲，填补着他自幼以来内心留下的那块空缺——但这也不能改变某些关系的本质。  
利益。  
他的行动和身份能给兰谢尔陛下带来怎样的利益？若他走漏自己Omega的身份，兰谢尔陛下最优的选择是将他作为一个漂亮的礼物，送给合纵连横的对象，Charles自己甚至连坐上谈判桌的资格都得不到。但作为一个Beta，Charles至少还能名正言顺地以西彻斯特领主的身份在谈判桌上找到一把椅子。  
他咬住了下唇，一股腥涩的血味渗透在舌尖——Omega的性别，是个无法摆脱的桎梏，是个嵌入生命的诅咒。无论是他曾参阅过的卷帙还是他曾亲身经历的生活，都在用残酷的事实诉说着Omega被压迫和限制的命运——贵族家庭的Omega被鼓励着滑下去达到极乐，只需草草地代表家族联姻生子就宣告着个人意义的终结，在宴饮中肆意地消耗生命；得不到保护的平民家庭Omega，被凌虐、强奸甚至贩卖，无人会为他们发声，而这些受害者最终只能沉默承受淫荡的恶名。过去在西彻斯特的城堡中享受安定生活时，Charles殷切地期翼自己能改写传统，为西彻斯特的Omega打破枷锁，但他如今的遭遇仿佛是这世界给他开的一个巨大玩笑——性别的诅咒正轻蔑地嘲讽着他。  
你害怕了吗，Charles？  
他心中的声音又开始回响。他曾一度不敢正面回答这简单的问题……  
不，我不怕。  
现在，Charles摇了摇头。

Chapter 5  
***  
议政厅内，兰谢尔家族的金色旌旗高挂，旗上兰谢尔家族的家徽——那只怒吼的雄狮，在璀璨水晶吊灯的照耀下更为凶猛，眈眈地注视室内众人。  
檀木长桌两侧，各属地的领主依次就座，正在低声交谈。Charles右侧的椅子被拉开，他抬起头礼貌地向那位陌生人颔首。那位陌生的领主对他笑了一下，落座后主动与他攀谈了起来。  
这个五十多岁的Alpha长着一张傲慢的脸，带着一股耀武扬威的信息素气味，Charles本能地感觉他刻薄的眼睛下涌动着什么阴谋——那男人仿佛对Charles很熟稔了似地，一口叫出了他的名字。  
“您好……？” Charles强忍不适，正搜肠刮肚地为这张陌生的脸匹配一个名字，“Sebastian Shaw，”旁边的男人主动报上家门，仿佛看穿了他的尴尬，并刻意压低声音，“我与令兄有一些交游，以前经常在西彻斯特看到您。”  
Sebastian Shaw，波利尼亚的领主，他终于从记忆里翻出了这个名字。Charles还来不及回话，Shaw突然指着地上的一个绣包问：“这是您的东西吗？”  
Charles并未注意到地上掉了什么东西，他下意识地将脚边的绣包拾起，此时Erik恰好开门步入，那双绿眼睛首先向Charles瞥来——Charles稍作迟疑，直接将那个绣包塞进了兜里——虽然他已经发现那个绣包并不属于他，但在兰谢尔陛下面前与其他领主互动过多并不明智。  
会议间各位领主正在就粮食问题高谈阔论，但Charles并不能集中精神。这是他分化后首次接触到如此混杂的Alpha信息素，交缠争斗的信息素随着席间争吵的愈发激烈而更为浓郁呛人，这使得Omega在被强行抑制的发情期中胃肠翻滚，头痛欲裂。Charles本能地在一片混乱中找寻着那股清冷威严的味道——属于兰谢尔陛下的气味，或是他床头藏着的那张手帕上的气味——这味道让他在憋闷的房间中莫名觉得安心。  
Charles今天穿得更为正式，洁白的衬衫熨贴地包裹着他的脖颈，黑丝绒的礼服紧贴着他流畅的腰线，那双蓝眼睛温和地在桌上流连，扫过Erik的侧脸——Erik尽量控制自己的眼睛，不让自己总向Charles的方向瞄，仿佛多看一眼那孩子就多增加一分负罪感似的。  
不过那场香艳的梦境有些太过真实，他的大脑脱离了理智的控制，在不由自主地倒带，回放，争取在一切画面被掐断之前再回味……  
天哪!  
Erik用力揉搓着眉心。  
好不容易撑到会议结束，各位领主纷纷退场，Charles也坐立不安，露出向Erik告退的意图。Erik将目光投向Charles，喉结滚动了一下，才疑惑地开口：“今天不一起用晚餐吗？前一阵子我太忙了，现在粮食短缺的事情暂时告一段落，不如一起用餐？”   
Charles总算从那种排山倒海的难受中稍稍恢复，但他并不打算再和Erik多呆一阵。  
刚分化的感觉奇怪又鲜明，仿佛是打开了新世界的大门，即使是药物的抑制也不能使他完全适应身体对信息素的反应——下次应该再加大一点剂量，Charles暗想，现在他的意识里面只晃动着Erik信息素的气味，这好闻的味道让他吸引着他像寒冬里凑近火炉的猫儿一样，想去靠近Erik，但又因为自己所遮掩的秘密而不得不退却。  
“我……我今天身体抱恙，想早些去休息。”Charles支支吾吾。  
“你是发烧了吗？Charles，你的脸很红……” Erik皱起眉头，下一秒他冰凉的掌心就贴上了Charles的额头，Charles因为这出乎意料的触碰而浑身一怔，对着Erik睁大了受惊的眼睛。  
Charles的皮肤温润细嫩，Erik的脑海又难以自抑地开始遐想，他甚至有一种冲动，让掌心顺着Charles玲珑的轮廓向下，细细摩挲他柔软的脸颊，那脸颊上的红晕仿佛玫瑰花瓣一样——Charles的脸上又是那种无辜的神情——天哪！  
四目相接的那刻，Erik幽深的眸子里有什么东西颤动了一下，他忙将手收了回去：“是有些烫，你还是先去休息吧，我给你安排一个更好的医生。”  
Charles可以说是慌不择路地告退了，他故作镇定地在Erik的注视中走完那一小段路，便开始捂着脸奔跑起来，他现在满脑子都是Erik的微凉的气味与Erik手心茧子微微粗糙的触感——那是Erik久经沙场、策马舞剑留下的印记——他把门匆匆锁上，又给自己多注射了一管药。   
等Charles平静下来，他才想起口袋里那个红色的绣包。他小心翼翼地拆开那个绣包，里面有两封信——他一眼认出第一封信是Cain的笔迹，他很熟悉哥哥那潦草的字体，因为他经常会从哥哥的书房里偷文件看——“兹以一万两黄金雇佣白色军团为泽维尔家族所调遣，钱已付讫，请军队于九月二十日前抵达所约之处。”  
Charles心中起疑，战争在九月二十日时已经结束——那时Cain已战死，战局已定，而且在战争过程中他从未听闻白色军团的存在，这支强大而著名的雇佣兵根本未曾踏入西彻斯特的地界，遑论为西彻斯特而战？  
——或许这支强悍军队的存在能逆转局势……他回想着这支军队辉煌的战绩，白色军团可谓是大陆上唯一能与兰谢尔家族军队匹敌的雇佣兵。  
而白色军团未履行的承诺又是如何一回事？Charles沉吟着打开第二封信，这封信是Shaw所书，指名道姓地给Charles，信中解释因当年Cain的反叛提前于计划，故白色军团未能及时开拔，那单承诺落空——所以现在Charles成为了这单委托的受益人——这意味着，只有Shaw 和Charles知道，Charles现在有调动白色军团的能力。仿佛是怕Charles还不能完全相信似的，Shaw刻意强调了他的身份——他便是闻名大陆的军事掮客塞特其人，并附上了塞特的秘密印章。  
Charles知道塞特，那个神秘的军事掮客，凭借着他的知识储备，他能确认那枚印章的真实性——可是Shaw为什么要告诉他这一切？私吞那些黄金不是更好的选择吗？ Charles 将信小心地折叠好，捂在怦怦直跳的胸口，信中结尾那句话——“我打赌你不会让陛下知道这件事” 和告别时Shaw意味深长的笑容都让Charles 感到不解、担忧但莫名地有些兴奋。  
一支强大的军事力量在弱肉强食的世界中能带给他更多的后盾，他作为西彻斯特的少主，现在空有身份和财富，但无力量，这支军队至少能弥补他亟需的一些后盾。Charles太想回到西彻斯特了——到底是告诉Erik这一切，以此加深Erik对他的信任，还是默默地继续保守这个秘密？哪个选择才能让他离回到西彻斯特更近一步？Charles焦虑地咬起手指。  
他恐惧Erik对他人生的支配，那种令人夜不能寐的威胁感，那种Omega对命运的无助感，这些像潮水般苦涩的感觉总缠绕在他心头，挥之不去。若是被Erik知道他有可能接触到军事力量，Erik会怎么想？他还能有机会参与会议吗？他若是向Erik告密，塞特身份的揭露将会引发大陆的腥风血雨，这也会对他回归西彻斯特的努力造成威胁——老谋深算的Shaw，哦不，是赛特，他笃定自己不会将这一切告诉Erik——确实，如他所愿！  
***  
整个大陆已经开始对Charles有了新的认识。  
曾经西彻斯特漂亮而无用的二王子，在被命运开了个玩笑后，居然在吉诺莎的宫廷中建立了自己的威信，这确实出乎大家的意料。  
Charles在正式涉足政治之后愈发显现出自己那温柔坚定的态度和对政治敏锐的嗅觉——虽然他的权力极其有限，很多时候本质上只有在旁边听其他人讨论的份儿，他总是出其不意地从Erik的立场为他提出一两条补充想法，之后又微笑着默不作声了——仿佛除了平民的生活，他对其他的一切都毫不在意，在权力的分配上，他尤其注意界限，特别是涉及其他属国的管理时，包括西彻斯特——Erik甚至觉得他真的成为了一个兰谢尔，像一个兰谢尔那样考虑事情，像一个兰谢尔那样行动——当然除了他那标志性的贵族式的亲和力，兰谢尔家族没人能做到这一点。  
“我觉得那小子一定是个中看不中用的Omega，没想到，居然是个挺能干的Beta，”醉醺醺的领主在席间对远处的Charles指指点点，“他在国王那里非常受信任，应该让我家的女儿多多接触他！”  
临近新年，吉诺莎按例会举行很多舞会，而Charles不想放过任何在舞会上出现并与其他人交流的机会——这对扩展他的影响力非常重要。  
现在，他正在与蒙罗家的小姐共舞，这位比Charles还小几岁的小姑娘是第一次参加这样的盛会，她羞赧地瞟着Charles，时不时地绊脚——Charles带着温柔的笑容，搂住她还没完全长开的腰，像对待Raven一样，一边耐心地安慰她，一边教她怎样正确地划出优美的方步。  
Erik正与几位年老的领主寒暄，他举起一只手指着Charles，他的养子，帮助他们辨别这个孩子，却在看到Charles时突然停止了对话。  
少女的裙裾在辉煌的大理石地面上伴着悠扬的音乐盛放出一朵花，她害羞而入迷地看着Charles，眼角眉梢都是欣喜，而Charles就在这花朵中央，这位风度翩翩、年轻俊美的Beta王子，正用他那深情的蓝眼睛注视着面前的小姐。  
Erik喉头一阵发紧，心里不知为何酸涩极了，他的记忆里只有七岁那年心爱的玩具被哥哥抢走时有过这样的酸涩——后来的他已不懂得这种酸涩为何物，但现在他心中又泛起那种误吞一大口柠檬般的感觉——他从未见过Charles那双蓝眼睛里流露出这样沉浸、这样深情的眼神，这几周来Charles和他的日常交流都正式而呆板。他时常想起自己那天唐突的举动，他从无自我谴责的习惯——Erik潜意识里觉得那仅仅属于懦弱者。  
但因为Charles，因为某些难以启齿的秘密，现在他总是无可避免地陷入心虚的自我谴责。  
都是因为Charles……  
如今在舞会上与各位贵族小姐起舞的Charles，不久后就会成为某个公主的新郎，Erik在心底都拟好了名单——许多忠心耿耿的家族都有待字闺中的女儿，其中一位正是与Charles起舞的门罗小姐——在确定人选后Charles会很快离开吉诺莎，回到西彻斯特接管属于他的一切，在盛大的婚礼上迎娶自己的新娘，在所有家族面前再次确证西彻斯特对吉诺莎的忠诚。  
然后Charles在吉诺莎短暂的生活便结束了，不留一丝痕迹。   
Erik的理智早已将一切现实的计划构思完整，但他脑海中这块巨大的拼图总是不够圆满，他对这残缺毫无头绪。   
到底是何处呢？他的Charles，这个令人烦恼的、聪明的、漂亮的小东西。为何他总带来这么多问题？  
音乐结束，Charles在掌声中携女伴优雅谢幕，Charles在下了舞池后还与门罗小姐继续聊着天——Erik伫立在舞池旁，继续无声地盯着Charles——因为什么有趣的话题，两人同时发出低低的笑声，Charles弯着眼角，不时露出洁白的牙齿。  
这是他的Charles，Erik眼底陡然迸出一星火焰。他的，莫名的占有欲在升腾，而Charles对此一无所知。Erik感到有人在和他争抢着Charles，他仿佛又变成了当年那个七岁的孩子，幼稚而激烈的情绪炙烤着他，他眼前仿佛显现出Charles携着身着婚纱的门罗踏入礼堂的场景——他那时也会如今日一样，呆呆地旁观，给予礼节性的祝福。  
Charles结束了对话，他看到了Erik，脸上还残余着因为交谈而兴奋的红晕，向Erik施施然走来，微笑着，“父亲，晚上好。”  
“Charles，你的舞技不错。”Erik矜持地赞美。  
“是吗，谢谢您，”Charles抬起脸，对着比自己高半头的养父，抿着红唇，嘴角挑起一个甜美的弧度。面前的Erik有点不太对劲，Charles能嗅到空气中微微带有侵略性的信息素气味，如一把开鞘的剑，Erik一向将自己的信息素控制得很好——他只有在发怒的时候会释放这样的信息素——但他从Erik的表情中觑探不到任何愠怒的破绽。  
但Charles仍若无其事地伪装着，像一个什么也闻不见的Beta。  
Erik的目光在Charles身上流连——搂着Charles那不盈一握的细腰在舞池中旋转的感觉一定很好，那样他们可以靠得很近，近到Charles不得不用那双婴儿蓝的眼睛直视他；近到他们两人可以不断在流淌的音乐中对望；近到他能数清Charles白皙皮肤上俏皮的几颗雀斑……  
Erik觉得自己完了。  
他草草结束了对话——他需要喝一杯来镇静一下。  
Charles莫名其妙地看着Erik消失的背影，却突然在人群中被某个人碰了碰。  
他转身，Shaw那略带刻薄的笑容出现在眼前。  
“Charles殿下，晚上好。”

Chapter 6

Charles打开窗，刺骨的夜风呼啦啦地灌进窗户，给他难以平复的思绪带来些微的清醒。  
Shaw方才的窃窃私语仍在他耳畔回荡——这个富有吸引力的提议诱惑着他，但他又隐隐地恐惧前方未知的陷阱。  
“殿下，我知道您在吉诺莎的生活并不愉快，我是西彻斯特最热情的朋友，能随时为您提供任何帮助，” Shaw 一边说着，一边快速地塞给了他一枚哨子。  
信鸽的哨子。Charles回想起来到吉诺莎之后写信时的小心翼翼——他知道他所有的信件内容都会被禀报给兰谢尔陛下。但有了这个信鸽，他可以拥有更多的自由。  
任何帮助？Shaw明白他需要摆脱Erik的控制，需要回到西彻斯特——天知道他有多想念家乡，想念妹妹，想念那座城堡……  
更重要的是，这种命运被掌握在别人手里的滋味，无时不刻在煎熬着Charles的自尊。兰谢尔陛下待他非常好——Erik信息素的味道，和某些令他脸红心跳的触碰像一道暧昧的阴影从心底拂过——Charles甩了甩头，仿佛能将这些说不清的东西甩掉似地——但在遥远的家乡，有对他更重要的东西。泽维尔家族的兴衰和王位背后的责任日日夜夜都催逼着他快些变得更成熟，更强大，但身份的暴露会让这一切毁于一旦。  
即使瞒过了Erik，能瞒过Erik许婚给他的新娘吗？纸包不住火，若那时再让Erik知道这一切，这位以厌恶背叛著称的强硬君主会不会再带兵踏平西彻斯特，也是未知数。  
Charles的拖延，为的就是找到一个不需答应Erik的指婚，便能回到西彻斯特的契机。他内心也并不完全相信这样的机会真的存在，但他只是执着地想再多找些办法。  
现在Shaw居然主动提供了一个良机。  
Charles进，则泽维尔家族进，他退，则泽维尔家族退。  
而他Omega的身份已经让家族的衰落成为了几乎板上钉钉的事情——如果他不再赌最后一把的话。  
赌徒——他对自己的形容非常满意，甚至在黑暗中微笑了——他忧惧，但并不懦弱。他状似天真，但并不幼稚。天平两端总需要平衡的砝码，他拥有的底牌太少，便不得不孤注一掷。  
若他真的是个Beta，他还不至于如此铤而走险，但现在他囿于Omega的身份，只能沿着那条不归路继续下去。  
现在他要做的，就是找到Erik的软肋，并和他做一笔势均力敌的交易。  
——兰谢尔家族之所以权势煊赫，是因整个大陆无一属国能与之抗衡的军力。Erik Lehnsherr，兰谢尔军团的元帅，拥有摄服整个大陆的将才，这也是他当初能成功夺位的原因——十多年前，在Erik长兄的昏庸统治下，边境国家的小领主为争权夺利造成巨大的战乱动荡，人民苦不堪言，依赖海岸线进行贸易的内陆国家们也深受其害。Erik在内陆几大家族的支持下重整兰谢尔军团，平定了战乱，也自此获得了强大的政治资本。  
但军队需要供养，从各属国来的贡献和税收是军需的重要支柱。  
若泽维尔家族拒绝缴税，兰谢尔可以出兵威慑西彻斯特，但其他过半的家族同时联合拒绝缴税的话，兰谢尔就只能进行一场谈判了——现在吉诺莎的国库正在亏空，Charles在负责粮食问题的过程中更加确认了这一点。而且今年的坏年景主要影响的是帝国北部——北部的各个家族大部分是兰谢尔家族的拥趸，而南部较为丰饶的地带主要与泽维尔家族交好。  
若在年底前不能够通过缴税补足仓廪，兰谢尔庞大的军队会从内部出现问题——最坏的情况想必兰谢尔陛下已从城中的动乱中有所感受。  
不久前的粮食问题，Charles靠自己的力量帮助了Erik——那时他并未分化，甚至对自己的性别抱有最后一点幻想，只求取信于Erik，根本不敢有更大胆的想法。  
但现在他仿佛身困海底，努力挣扎着浮上岸，逐渐枯竭的肺叶在求生的欲望中艰难扩张，他已经来不及考虑太多，只能背水一战。  
Charles用力关上窗户，走到桌边开始奋笔疾书。  
***  
Erik最近的烦心事很多。  
他接近十年的任期中很少有过这样的一段时光——最开始，靠各大家族的热切支持和强大的军事力量，他推翻自己的无能兄长并未费多大力气，掌权后一切仿佛都挺顺利；但这几年来，帝国内部的利益纠葛愈发错综复杂，一片平静下暗流涌动——Cain的谋反仿佛是在水面上投了一颗石子，而石子泛起的涟漪传导出更大的波浪——今年这场罕见的歉收又使情况恶化，令他更忧心忡忡。  
若今年南方的各属国所缴纳的贡赋再不能及时兑现，他手下的万名精锐部队也会面临捉襟见肘的窘境。从秋天开始，他就不断收到南方各国哭穷的信件，但他仍对自己的威慑力有信心，而各位领主在会议上也当面答应会按时缴纳——但新年钟声即将敲响，他的国库仍然面临着亏空。  
为何运送黄金和粮食的马车还不到达？  
Erik愠怒到几欲将手中的笔折断。  
而这时Alex又带着大事不好的表情出现了——这位可怜的枢密大臣因为总是面对Erik的怒火，几乎炼就了金刚不坏的承受能力，否则Erik生气时爆发的信息素可够人喝一壶的。  
不过这次Alex没敢多说什么，只是把那一叠信件呈给了Erik，然后迅速退到了好几米之外。  
Erik打开信，整个房间内的气压瞬间就又低了不少——第一封、第二封、第三封……南方这几个家族居然不约而同地说要推迟缴税。  
Erik震怒——但是这无济于事，催税的信件要到这几个国家就需要好几天，然后这几家的领主说不定还要与吉诺莎扯皮，他不可能将军队全部开拔到南方去恐吓这些国家，因为这样的话既会加速粮草的消耗，又使得都城处于权力的真空，在都城不太平的多事之秋并不适于如此冒险。  
他传来了Charles，打算隐晦地透露他想要“合作”的想法。现在西彻斯特是他能够掌握在手中的税收来源，只要Charles发出一封信，新的粮食就会从西彻斯特运来。  
门开了，Charles探出头来，Erik感到Charles的神情略略有些古怪，他的红唇紧紧抿成一条线，眼神躲闪着他目光的捕捉。但Erik被更麻烦的事情干扰着，也无暇顾及，只是干咳一声，指指对面的椅子：“Charles，坐。”  
“父亲，早上好。”Charles拉开椅子，勉强挤出一个微笑，坐在Erik对面。  
Erik眨动着他灰绿的眼睛，他在整理着措辞：“这些事情你大概已经很清楚了……收税本来就是一件很难搞定的事情，而且今年收成不够好……”  
Charles了然地微微点头。这场对话中他的身份并不是个孩子——这是他一直期待的一点，身为西彻斯特的领主，与吉诺莎的领主所进行的一场正式的对话。  
“现在南边出了一些问题，这意味着，今年的征税不太顺利……”  
终于等到了这个时刻，Charles的心脏中血液的流速陡然加快了——难得的主动权，这背后是他好几个夜晚提心吊胆的努力成果。万幸西彻斯特背后还有几个忠心耿耿的家族，万幸Shaw在南方有不小的影响力——虽然他还没有弄明白Shaw为什么这样尽心地帮他，但现在的局势至少对他有利。  
“我需要西彻斯特的合作，Charles。我知道西彻斯特非常富有，我希望西彻斯特能提前缴纳一部分税收，以粮食的形式——放心，上次借的粮食仍旧会归还。”  
“父王，”Charles因为紧张而努力地在桌子下面搓着手，“我可以替您做到更多……我可以帮助您去说服南边的国家，但，但我有个不情之请……”  
“我想回西彻斯特。”Charles咬着嘴唇，抬起头，鼓起勇气直视Erik那双犀利的眼睛，“结婚的事情，我也想再缓缓……”  
Erik略带愕然地睁大双目，但他瞬间掩饰住了自己的表情。鉴于Charles一向温顺的态度，他本以为Charles会直接答应——没想到Charles居然会附上如此大胆的条件。  
“吉诺莎的生活不好吗？”Erik沉着嗓子说。他仿佛是个真正关心Charles生活的长辈，而非那个杀掉Charles长兄、想要控制泽维尔家族的冷血君主，“孩子，你需要什么，我都可以满足你。更大的图书室和实验室，新的羽键琴，或者是一片专属于你的猎场？”但他连自己说出的话都觉得单薄——相比于一个国家，这些条件又算些什么？  
Charles张着他那双蓝得滴水的眼睛，委委屈屈地看着Erik，仿佛一张白纸，“吉诺莎的一切都很好，我只是……太想家了。我保证，如果我能回家的话，我一定会竭尽全力为您游说南边的家族……我的姑姑Moira，是麦塔格家族的女主人；我先父的好友，德雷克叔叔，他估计也会答应我的请求……而且，如果我回到西彻斯特，我一定会敦促我们的农民更努力地生产，我在研制一种肥料，它可以让庄稼有更好的收获……父王，您知道，我保证过的，我的忠诚就是西彻斯特的忠诚。”   
Erik长久地盯着面前的Charles，他嘴角几乎勾起了一个意味不明的笑。  
Erik Lehnsherr，你终究是太低估这个甜蜜的小家伙了，他不止聪明，简直是聪明绝顶。除了聪明，他还有那该死的胆量——他是个政治天才。他温柔得仿佛是只软绵绵的猫咪，看似可爱至极，让你想爱怜地将这只小宠物拥在怀中——不过他有非常尖利的牙齿和爪子，随时在你不注意的时伺机狠狠咬你一口，然后趁你呼痛时一溜烟逃开。  
“Charles，我如果说，抱歉，你暂时还回不了西彻斯特呢？” Erik的信息素变得富有攻击性，旋风般铺天盖地地袭来，Omega的本能几乎让Charles想要雌伏——Charles的情热又快到了，仅仅靠抑制气味的药物他觉得不够——Charles调整着呼吸，脸上浮出一个平静的微笑，“亲爱的父王，无论我身处何处，有没有婚约，都不会影响我对吉诺莎的忠诚，而且，我知道吉诺莎现在面临的问题。感谢您的信任，是您将粮食的调运任务分配给了我。而且我猜测，吉诺莎的军队非常需要新的粮食。”  
Charles从桌面上夹过一张纸，“亲爱的父亲，如果我有机会能回到西彻斯特，我一定事事以吉诺莎的利益为先。在南方，吉诺莎需要一个瞭望塔，西彻斯特是最好的选择。您若对我开恩，我明日便会南下，先打开西彻斯特的仓库为您解燃眉之急，再去一家家游说南方的属国——一切只需您一句话，一行字，我在西彻斯特，比留在这里带给您的帮助更大。”  
“Charles，Charles，你真是个天才，”Erik长叹了一口气，起身绕过桌子，踱到Charles面前——这孩子的胳膊还轻轻发着抖，因为恐惧，他能看穿那双漂亮的蓝眼睛背后的强作镇定。Erik伸出拇指，抬起Charles小巧的下颌，沿着流畅的线条摩挲着他柔软的面颊。他的掌心贴着Charles的鬓角，Charles的卷发暖呼呼地蹭着他的手背，像小猫的毛发。  
Charles的呼吸是停滞的，他能感受到，他将手向后，抚摸着Charles后颈那柔嫩的皮肤，就想他曾经在梦中幻想过的那样——如果Charles是个Omega，这一切关于权力之争的麻烦也就不存在了——Erik在心底叹气。  
Charles那双蓝宝石般的瞳孔在扩张，他将嘴唇咬得殷红得能滴出血来。Erik从那双眼睛里看到了自己——沉郁的眉峰和眼角，带一种恫吓的姿态，但Charles并未退缩，只是倔强地与他对视。  
他几乎想吻上Charles那两瓣红唇，将它们恶狠狠地撬开，让他的呼吸变得断断续续，撕碎他强作镇定的伪装——这只不乖的小野猫要受惩罚。Charles出人意料的小伎俩再次激发了Erik的占有欲，在一场无形的战争面前，Erik正跃跃欲试——那种捕猎的快感，能让血液都沸腾。  
“不过，将我换做你，我也会做同样的选择。我不怪你——西彻斯特的国王殿下，”Erik垂下眼睛，理智战胜了他，Charles精准地捏住了他的软肋。  
Erik将手向上，几乎可以说是亲昵地，揉了揉Charles的头发，结束了他情不自禁的抚摸，“Charles，我当然会答应你离开，作为交换的条件。”  
他发现自己居然不舍得杀掉Charles——理智告诉Erik，他当然也不能杀掉Charles，否则整个南方都要与他反目。毕竟Charles并不像Cain那样招人厌烦，也并没有真正举兵谋反，在诸国互相牵制的时候能够维系一个脆弱的平衡——但若这人不是Charles，按照他的本性，一定会冒出来杀掉他的念头—— Erik Lehnsherr本就是视权力为生命的野兽。  
哪里有问题，野兽的嗅觉是无法匹敌的，绝对是哪里有问题，Erik在写下牒书的时候想，他嗅出了什么不对劲的事情，但这个秘密仿佛被厚厚的壳包裹了似的，他暂时还没能砸出一道裂缝。

 

Chapter 7  
马蹄撞击着被冻得干硬的土地，使得马车里的Charles承受着颠簸，但他的心却比这达达的马蹄还要雀跃。  
清晨的薄雾在日光的照射下逐渐消散，一望无际的平原在地平线尽头肆意伸展，干枯的树枝上零星挂着杂草堆成的鸟巢，Charles透过小窗兴奋地看着这一切。他微笑着捂起面颊——自由，这仿佛是一个过于甜蜜的梦——他使劲掐了自己一把，脸上传来的疼痛告诉他这是真的。  
他赢了。  
Erik Lehnsherr，那个令人闻风丧胆的铁血将帅，吉诺莎人人敬畏的君主，居然对他做出了让步。  
他所深深思念的，他的母亲和妹妹，那些爱护他的仆人，以及西彻斯特的城堡里温暖的卧室，这些梦中的幻境瞬间变得触手可及。  
而他的养父，兰谢尔陛下，连送他一程都没有——Charles知道，他和兰谢尔陛下彻底闹崩了，他触碰了兰谢尔陛下的底线，这是一场实实在在的冒险。他回想起Erik发怒时爆发的气息，令他窒息的信息素气味如一把抵在喉头的剑，但却淬了鸦片似地，让他感觉危险中的沉迷和晕眩——都怪该死的Omega本能，不过他已与这使人惶恐的诱惑说再见了。  
Charles沉浸在自己的思索中，马车却突然停在半路。  
他有些惊讶地掀开帘子，打算问问车夫到底出了什么事，却对上了车夫那张惊恐的脸。  
车夫仿佛哑巴似的，因为惊悸，连话都说不出，只是用眼神示意Charles向后看——Charles转过头去看马车后侧Erik派给他的卫兵，这次护送他的人并不多，不知是Erik赌气还是为了让他保持低调。  
这几位骑士都昏死在马上，或如尸体般直接摔在马下，在刚才过于吵闹的颠簸声中，Charles根本未曾注意。  
是暗箭。  
Charles想起一种只有异域才有的武器，那是一种沾了毒药的细小针箭，连近身肉搏都不需要，便可远距离杀人于无形。这片大陆上并不流行这样的武器，但在一海之隔的异域城邦，这种武器非常盛行。  
后面那辆马车里骤然传来一声压抑的尖叫——那是Jean的声音！  
“Jean!”Charles立刻跳下车来，这两个无能的车夫已经吓得抖如筛糠，更别提保护主人了。他攥着自己那把防身的剑，也没法顾及自己那可怜的剑术，直接向Jean的马车走去。  
Jean的马车帘子被一双手掀开，Charles看到她那张满是泪痕的脸。  
“殿下……”她脖颈上抵着一把匕首，因为近在咫尺的死亡而浑身发颤。一张带着面罩的脸从Jean身后露出来，他推搡着Jean走下马车，直接与Charles对峙。  
“来者何人！有何企图！” Charles压着自己紧绷的嗓子，这片地带十分荒凉，距离村庄有不短的车程。在如此萧索的冬日，寄希望于途经的人，现在看来并不现实。  
“Charles殿下，我是受人之托，来找您的，”面罩里传来闷闷的声音，“要么，您和我走，”他将匕首抵得更用力了些，“要么，她死。”  
Jean崩溃了，她抽泣了起来。  
“你、你放了她，我跟你走！”当啷一声，Charles将剑掷在地上，他举起双手做投降状，“我过去，她过来，可以了吧？”  
“殿下，您、您别这么做……” Jean 伸出一只手去，仿佛在推挡什么，“快点逃啊！”  
Charles苦笑，“别傻啦，他们明明是有备而来，我无论如何也跑不过他们的，”他一步步靠近这个不速之客，“现在，放了Jean。”  
“成交。” Jean迅速被推开了，她捂着脖子踉跄摔在地上。刺客转瞬间便箍住了Charles的脖子，将他向树林里拖去。  
“您下来打算怎么做？”Charles被勒到无法呼吸，但还是尽量地用礼貌的语气发出问询，仿佛是一场闲谈，“是杀了我吗？”  
“别废话!”蒙面人在树林深处给他蒙上眼睛，束牢他的手腕。他被一个巨大的斗篷包裹起来——Charles可以嗅到斗篷上沾着的泥土味，然后被塞进了一辆马车。  
马车开始奔驰，他在斗篷里用力地与手腕上的麻绳搏斗，粗糙的绳子在摩擦中使他的手腕出了血，一阵鲜明的锐痛。  
失败了。  
Charles折腾了一阵，放弃似地败下阵去。  
这群人到底是谁？他回放着刚才的对话，这群人说话带着奇怪的口音，既不像南方人，也不像北方人，结合刚才那场可怕的偷袭——这并非传统的、大陆式的偷袭手段——难道是海那边来的人？  
他们想要什么？为什么抓他？Charles脑中一团乱麻。看来大陆风云诡谲的政局又要多了一个搅混水的玩家，他居然有点心疼兰谢尔陛下了。  
——兰谢尔陛下……  
如果兰谢尔陛下能派出一个卫队而不是寥寥几个卫兵，或许他还不会被劫走。这简直是命运，一环套一环——他总注定处在下风的、可怜的命运，还没好好品尝胜利的滋味又身陷囹圄。  
可怜的我。  
Charles叹了一口气，打算靠睡眠蓄精养锐。  
不过还没睡多久，他就又被剧烈的刹车和马儿的长嘶给吵醒了。  
外面一片大乱。马车在摇，仿佛一条将沉的轮船，在大海中剧烈晃动，Charles胃里有股气在向上浮，他直犯恶心。  
Charles简直想骂脏话了——有生以来第一次，他的贵族风度和礼节要被这几天发生的各种事情破坏个精光。  
外面好像在进行什么激烈的战斗，他听见刀剑撞击时清脆的声响，还有人落马时地面沉重的共振，还有人受伤时的呻吟。但他在一片漆黑里什么都做不了，手腕和脖子还在火辣辣地痛，血已经干了，那种触感吸着皮肤，他从未有过这么脏兮兮的感觉。  
马车突然一个急刹，前面传来咚的一声闷响，仿佛是什么砸在了地上。  
一切又复归平静，诡异的平静。  
Charles感到莫名的恐慌。好像有人在靠近马车，靠近他。他听见靴子踏上马车的声音，然后是布料摩擦声——马车的帘子被掀开，他能感受到光——还有味道……  
那过分熟悉的味道，Alpha的味道，他的神经系统已经先于他的理智做出了反应，他惊出了声：“父、父王陛下？”  
面前的Charles狼狈又可怜，头发全乱了，白皙的脸上带着尘土和几道伤疤，嘴唇已经咬的流血，柔弱的脖子上有一道深深的勒痕，那双蓝眼睛所在的地方蒙着一条黑布——脆弱又无助，在勾引着人将这只任人宰割的小绵羊撕碎。  
Erik怒气冲冲地将Charles眼睛上的布扯开，用利剑划破他手腕上的麻绳。  
总是给人带来麻烦的小家伙，又一次，成功带来了麻烦。  
麻烦、麻烦、麻烦！  
Charles眯着眼，久违的强光照射使他不适，懵懵懂懂地盯着面前的Erik，“我是在做梦吗？”  
“Charles，你先告诉我，这是什么？”Erik拿出一支玻璃瓶子，里面沉淀着绿色的药液。  
Charles看到那个瓶子时立刻恢复了理智，他的血都冷了。  
在打包离开吉诺莎时他四处寻找当时藏起来的抑制剂，但还有一盒没有找到。时间紧迫，他最终只能放弃寻找。  
“是、是治疗心脏问题的药物。”  
“事到如今，你还在欺骗我？Charles Xavier，你这是叛国。”Erik咬牙切齿，“这是抑制剂！你根本不是个Beta。你知道这一切意味着什么吗？”  
“父亲，我……”  
Erik 气红了眼睛，这没来由的愤怒蒸发着他的理智，他靠近Charles，对方心虚地垂下睫毛，白皙的脖颈暴露在空气中，Erik揪着Charles的衣领，凑上去嗅他的后颈——气味掩饰得很好，只有非常靠近才能嗅到，他早该知道的！  
这该死的、醉人的樱桃酒味！  
他想要立刻狠狠地咬住那里，那块腺体，让所有人都知道这小家伙是他的，让这小家伙放弃那么多的鬼点子，乖乖地呆在吉诺莎。  
Erik的鼻子下面，Charles在瑟瑟发抖，“父亲，父亲，求求您，我、我真的是迫不得已。”  
他在求饶，软糯的尾音像在Erik心上打翻了一抔温水——原来心软是这种感觉？Erik仿佛像一拳打在棉花上，对一个武夫而言，使不出力气是一种折磨。  
Charles今天没有注射药物，因为要命的手忙脚乱，他没能找到最后一盒药——命运总是爱对他进行恶作剧——铺天盖地的信息素气息灌进他的五脏六腑，他本能地靠近Erik，将脑袋靠在Erik的胸口，那里强劲跳动的炙热心脏让他感到安定，他的眼泪不知何时流了出来，打湿了Erik的衣襟——他输了，输得彻彻底底，事实证明他仍是个弱者。命运总是在愚弄着他，以各种形式，他无法成功回到西彻斯特了。  
叛国罪……他脑海里只有这三个字。这是欺君之罪，是巨大的丑闻，整个朝野中将再也没有他的席位，而西彻斯特的覆灭……  
“父亲，别杀我，好吗，别杀我，”Charles引以为傲的智力好像在消失，他甚至没办法控制自己要说什么，只能无意识地呓语。  
Erik无言，他默然抱紧了Charles。Charles已经脱力了，瘦弱的身体对Erik根本不算什么负担。马车早已被破坏，连车头的马都在激战中被砍杀，Erik只能将Charles抱上自己马，让他反坐着，一条胳膊将他的脑袋护在胸口，维持让他舒服的位置。  
Erik驾马踏上返程，Charles还在裹在斗篷里抽抽搭搭的，他的脖子靠近着Erik的下巴，Erik能闻见逐渐变浓的信息素气息，春夏之交的甘美味道。他又偷偷地深呼吸了一下，以防傍晚的风将这味道吹散。  
Charles渐渐变得安静，他哭累了，靠着Erik的胸口，筋疲力尽地陷入睡眠。Erik用一只手勒了勒缰绳，让马走慢一些。其他的侍卫悄无声息地跟在后面，在愈发深沉的夜色中，向吉诺莎的方向行进。

 

Chapter 8

一片伸手不见五指的漆黑。  
Charles从睡眠中惊醒，却仿佛坠入了另一场梦。  
室内没有灯，Charles努力适应着黑暗。他的鼻子率先被那股包围全身的熟悉味道充斥，那气息仿佛一场雪凛凛地落在松针上。  
被子，床单，枕头，都沾染着这令他脸红心跳的气息——这不是他的床，这床比他的床大许多，头顶上华丽的床帷半垂着。  
Charles迷茫着，他的大脑断片了。  
他抬起头，突然捕捉到床尾的黑影——沉寂如一座雕像，仿佛已在那里矗立了一百年似的，着实让他吓了一跳。  
Charles抓紧被子，蜷缩在床头：“……谁？”  
那黑影没有回答。  
晦暗不清的光晕里浮现出魁梧的身形和宽阔的肩线，那股气息，又是那股气息，如一张巨网，劈头盖脸地袭来，随着黑影的靠近愈收愈紧，将Charles这条挣扎的小鱼牢牢困在网中央。  
——太浓了，这气息仿佛在发动一场攻击，浓到令人难以抵御，Charles从心脏到肺叶一阵撕拉般的缩紧。他的身体出现了奇怪的反应——他仿佛因什么原因没能及时用药，但他一点都想不起来。  
“抑制剂……给我抑制剂……”Charles小声咕哝。  
药物，他迫切地需要药物，来抚平这恼人的生理反应。  
新的一浪信息素更为激烈地拍击着Charles的神经，Charles感到了黑影的愤怒，兰谢尔陛下的愤怒，黑暗里仿佛燃烧着一场燎原的大火，他将被子抱得更紧了。  
Erik一步跨到床边，他抓住Charles抖动的肩膀，将Charles拉向自己，Charles在推挡着他，但并没有什么作用。  
Erik并不打算再克制自己的情绪，他已经克制得太久，久到足够让他进行一场残酷的杀戮，那只野兽在剧烈撞击着牢笼。  
他的肌肉鼓胀着，稍一用力就将Charles死死箍进怀里，他按压着Charles后颈柔软的肌肤，怀里的人瞬间酥了下去，仿佛被抽走了骨头，“居然还在提抑制剂，”Erik沙哑的嗓音萦绕在Charles耳畔，“你需要为你的不乖接受惩罚。”  
Erik沿着Charles的下颌线捧起他的脸，Charles羽毛般的呼吸扑打在他脸上——Erik迫不及待地用嘴唇封住了Charles他求饶的话。  
他的舌头捕猎着Charles躲闪的舌头，肆意品尝着唇舌间的甘美，似乎要攫尽这樱桃酒所有的香醇。侵略性的吻使得Charles发出惹人怜惜的呜呜声，无法闭合的嘴角流出一丝津液，他在Erik的怀中虚弱地挣扎，却更像是在Erik身上点火，使Erik更加发狂。  
Erik轻而易举地将Charles抱起，转过身分开他的腿，让他的背部高高抵着墙壁，继续加深这个吻——Charles因为恐惧摔落而本能地夹紧了他的侧腰，这反而让Erik火热坚硬的下体紧贴住他的小腹，一片漆黑里Charles的脸红到了耳根。他竭力抓挠着Erik的后背，差点也扯掉了Erik的衣服，Erik虬结的肌肉因为发力而凹凸不平，但这样的抓挠根本对Erik不算什么——当他摸到Erik背上的伤疤时，Charles悲哀地想。  
Erik粗暴地撕扯着Charles的真丝睡衣，睡衣下是他比丝绸还细腻的肌肤，精致的锁骨，柔韧的腰线，Erik满是茧子的手顺着这流畅的线条一路滑下去，满意地感到Charles在他掌心微微战栗——他的，他的Charles，一切都控制在他手心。  
他将几乎不着寸缕的Charles放在床上，仿佛放入他欲望漩涡的中心，翠绿色的真丝床单舒展着海浪般的波纹，黑暗中Charles白皙的肌肤在漩涡中心莹莹发光。  
Charles只想要Erik放过他，他正艰难地与Omega的本能做斗争，艰难地想挣脱这张信息素的巨网。他惶然无措地哀声认错，抽噎着，手脚并用地想从床上爬开。  
正在脱衣服的Erik皱了皱眉，“嘿，小东西，”他踢掉裤子，一把抓住Charles细细的脚腕，“你还敢跑？”他像把玩着心爱的猎物，沿着Charles脚踝薄薄的皮肤向上舔吻，直到又将自己的义子压在身下。  
——他污浊不堪的肖想，他难以启齿的梦境，这罪恶的贪欲，饕餮的欢愉。  
Erik舔吻着Charles的颈侧，Charles的抗拒随两股气息的融合慢慢减弱了——时间消失了，世界停滞了，Charles只感到在自己的身体由内到外在发热，在变得湿透，他从未有过如此令他迷惑和难耐的感觉，这感觉侵蚀着理智，让他变成一团泡沫，一缕烟，什么空气中流动的说不清道不明的东西，去追逐那令他臣服的，Alpha的气息。  
一片黑暗中Charles停止了挣扎，取而代之的是奇异的空虚，下腹有什么东西在膨胀，他开始躁动，喘息着，在 Erik硬邦邦的小腹处磨蹭起自己的下身。  
Charles对他发情了。  
Erik挑起嘴角，他的心脏急遽跳动，那甜蜜的气息更强烈地冲击着他的五脏六腑。他用手指试探性地轻抚Charles的穴口，Charles夹紧腿根，害羞地呜咽——那里湿了一片。青涩的、未经世事的处子，一颗丰盈的浆果，正等候着他的采撷。  
当他将分身埋进Charles体内时，身下的人因为疼痛而抓紧了他的肩——暗影里那双海蓝的眸子仍然亮晶晶地，泛着泪光，他轻轻吻去Charles脸上的泪，却服从本性的召唤而不由自主地加快撞击的频率和力度。  
Charles 的呼吸乱了节奏，疼痛中仿佛有某个开关被打开了，他仿佛要化做一滩水，湿润柔软的内壁恋恋不舍地挽留着Erik，在愈发凶猛的撞击中，Charles死死咬住下唇，防止自己叫出声音来，鼻腔里却溢出一些难以抑制的尾音，撩得Erik心痒。  
让他叫出来，Erik想着，更加用力地挺腰研磨着Charles 的敏感点，并恶意地抚弄Charles双腿间的性器。 对床笫之事全无所知的Charles 从未受过如此的刺激，他禁不住地颤声叫了出来，扭动着身体：“父亲……放过我吧……不、不要了……”  
猎物的求饶完全不能使Erik心软，他是铁了心想要惩罚这个不听话的小东西。他就着结合的姿势将Charles抱起，Charles温暖的甬道痉挛着紧紧夹住他，整个人发着抖挂在他身上，他走到床边，拉开窗帘，皎洁的月光照亮了房间的一角，本来抬着头的Charles看清了Erik的脸，那双锐利的灰绿瞳仁灼灼，里面盛满撕碎他的欲望——便立刻将头埋在Erik肩膀上，用蚊子叫般细微的声音乞求Erik回到床上。  
“嘿，看着我,”Erik吸舐着Charles的耳垂，心满意足地感到Charles浑身一震，下面将他吸得更紧，但Charles仍然不愿意抬头看他。Erik简直想死那双蓝眼睛了。他抱着Charles走到巨大的落地镜面前，放松一条胳膊，Charles柔软的四肢因为失去支撑立刻将他缠绕得更牢。他扳过Charles的侧脸，强迫他看着镜子里耳鬓厮磨的人影，这场景简直让Charles羞愤欲死，但Omega的本能死死将他锁在Erik身上，他抬起泛红的眼角憎恶地瞪Erik，却在Erik骤然凶狠的撞击下不由得吊着Erik的脖子惊喘出声，半边身子都麻了。  
“求、求求您，放过我吧，没有力气了……”欲望的巅峰上，Charles只能顺着Erik的意图，用那双蓝得失神的眼睛央求着Erik，将自己的额头脱力地顶在Erik的额头上，Erik眸色一暗，将Charles压回床上吻了下去。他仿佛世界末日一般疯狂地吻着，吻过Charles勾人的眼睛，长而卷的睫毛，柔滑的脸蛋，Charles 濒临高潮的身体紧绷，体内的结口欢迎着入侵者，两条腿无意识地在Erik的背上划动，Erik心中一动，Alpha的本能令他捞过Charles的脖子，凑近那散发着诱人气息的腺体。  
“父、父亲，求求您，别……别标记我……”Charles竭尽全力抓住Erik的手臂，“我、我错了……我答应您的一切要求……”  
Erik迟疑了一秒，他转而啃噬起了Charles细嫩的喉咙，沿着他瘦弱的肩膀一路撕咬下去，舌尖一股血液的气息——Charles的血液仿佛也是樱桃味的——作为代价，他在Charles体内成结了。他环抱住在他怀里颤抖着高潮的Charles，灼热的性器将他的种子一股脑儿喷射进Omega的子宫。  
Charles平坦的小腹很快就微微鼓了起来。他已经昏了过去，Erik情不自禁地吻着怀里人汗湿的鬓角，他用掌心托住Charles的小腹，仿佛这里即将会孕育他们的孩子。  
将一切理智都抛给明天，他只要今夜。

 

Chapter 9 

Charles感到自己仿佛回到了八岁那年。  
"Omega都是愚蠢，淫荡，狡猾的，"他的老师翘起胡须，恶毒地评论，“历史证明，想涉足政治的Omega，都是自不量力，”他用指节扣着面前厚厚的一叠书，“秘密垂帘听政的，妄想从堂弟手中夺权的，这群人最终不是被烧死，就是被绞死，”他从鼻子中轻蔑地哼一声，“王朝的规律即自然的规律， Omega最大的美德是服侍，而非统治，“他抬起眼睛，尖锐地瞪Charles, "Charles, 你懂了吗？"  
不，不，我不懂。  
Charles满身大汗地从梦魇中挣脱，他揉着眼睛，周围的一切连同昨夜发生的事情在脑中一幕幕翻涌。   
天光大亮，晨曦划过窗棂，从未拉的帘子照入室内。房间已经收整一新，完全看不出昨夜的留下的痕迹，只有空气中还浮动着信息素交缠的气息。  
Charles摸摸自己的衣领，一件新的睡衣。  
他翻身坐起，敲着脑袋，几乎要开始怀疑昨夜的一切是否真实，但空气中那股令人面红耳赤的气味和他身上兰谢尔陛下的气息不可能作假。  
刚走到镜子前，脖颈处苍白皮肤上星星点点的红痕便映入眼帘，连同昨夜令他害羞到难以启齿的场面——在这面镜子前——那不是梦。  
Charles 反射性地摸了摸自己的腺体，没有被标记，他松了一口气 。  
但是——Charles仿佛想起了什么，他惊慌地捂着小腹，爬回床上蜷成一团。  
门这时开了。  
兰谢尔陛下，他的养父，带着一把剑进来。  
他仍旧穿着自己那套板正的军装，头发梳得油亮，简直无懈可击，昨夜的一切破绽仿佛都不存在。他将剑挂好，摘下皮手套，皮靴在柔软的羊绒地毯上发出细微的摩擦声，走到床边，带进了一身冷风。  
Charles垂着眼睑，睫毛振翅欲飞，他将脸埋在被子里，不敢多看Erik一眼，闷闷地，“对不起，父亲，您知道的……我不能怀孕。”  
“随后会有人给你送茶，喝了它。”Erik声线很平，听不出一丝起伏，Charles能感到那双能穿透钢铁的眼睛炯炯地落在他的发梢，他的后颈，目光所及之处，都带着一束火，仿佛让他烧起来似的。  
Charles抬起脸，泫然欲泣的蓝眸里蓄满冬天湖泊悲戚的余波，嘴角挂着惨淡的笑：“请问，我有权利知道婚期么？您能否告诉提前告诉我，是Logan将军，还是 Scott公爵？”  
Erik抿了抿嘴，和Charles对视了一秒。  
他没想到Charles会是这样的反应——他在回来的路上设想过Charles会摔东西，会崩溃，会扑上来打他——但Charles没有。只有一个破碎的笑容，挂在Charles湿润的红唇上——一种零落的，无所谓的，接受了命运一般的美，像晚秋将凋的一瓣兰花。  
令人疯狂而不自知的小东西，Erik想，罪恶就是一壶樱桃酒，那滋味尝起来好极了，他才不会愿意与任何人分享。  
Charles从Erik眼里看到了一闪而过的犹豫，他的拳头在被子里攥了攥。  
兰谢尔陛下，他的养父，出于某种原因，想要他——这令Charles羞耻，但他的理智发出了指令——这是千载难逢的机会。  
“我为我的欺骗而深感歉意。您可以判我任何罪过，立刻将我嫁人或者干脆绞死我……但若大家都以为我是Beta，我将会对您更有用——一个Beta，至少还可以在南方做您的代言人，而一个Omega，只是无足轻重的附属品，对政局不会有任何影响，泽维尔家曾经积累的政治资本也不可能因为联姻轻易传给一个不姓泽维尔的人……我会永远忠诚于您，因为您永远掌握我的……秘密。”  
“直到现在，你还想着回南方？” Erik 居高临下地俯视Charles，眉头紧皱。  
他的信息素和他英俊冷酷的外表一样都太过迫人，令任何Omega都难以抵挡，Charles瑟缩着，发觉或许因为昨夜的情事，他对Erik的信息素变得愈发敏感。  
“对，我永远掌握你的秘密，Charles，你一直都这么聪明，” Erik的声线粗粝，“我可以选择不给你那杯你想要的茶，”他伸出一只手，轻柔地抚摸Charles的侧脸，仿佛在鉴赏什么稀世珍宝，却以不容置疑的威压强迫Charles直视他，“我也可以选择让别人都以为你是个Beta, ” 他的指尖拂过Charles玫瑰色的唇瓣，“所以，别耍花招，乖乖待在吉诺莎，好吗？”   
Erik抬起Charles的脖子，以一个脆弱的弧度，将Charles严丝合缝地桎梏在怀里，Charles的呜咽被一个粗暴的吻封住。

Chapter 10  
***  
Charles搬进了新的房间。  
就在Erik的起居室隔壁。  
Charles对这一切的含义十分了然——宫廷中总隐藏着许多大家心照不宣的秘密，Charles几年前就曾偷听到大人们的闲言碎语中，兰谢尔家族不足为外人道的许多风流韵事——比如吉诺莎宫殿中有一间奢华至极的起居室，专属于Erik父亲老兰谢尔的情人，某位风情万种的Omega公爵夫人。每年这位公爵夫人都要多次造访吉诺莎的宫殿，以至于老国王专为她打造了这个房间。而老兰谢尔在妻子自杀身亡后并未续弦，直接放权给自己的大儿子，继续着荒淫的生活——直到Erik发动政变前，老兰谢尔才一病不起，并很快说不清道不明地去世了，使得Erik毫无掣肘地成功扳倒自己的长兄。  
Erik掌权后，这位公爵夫人和她的家族都被褫夺贵族身份，贬为平民，他们的领地被Erik作为奖赏分给了新的贵族。  
然后这间房间便一直空置至今。  
Charles只觉齿寒。  
他一直都知道兰谢尔陛下是怎样的人——他甚至在心中对老兰谢尔的死因早有定论——兰谢尔陛下必然踏着无数尸骨才能走到今日的位置，而他，Charles Francis Xavier，并非没有可能成为这些牺牲品中的一个。  
——只要他失去了利用价值。或只要兰谢尔陛下厌倦了他的存在——鉴于他们俩如今的怪异关系。那些风言风语的主角在未来或许会变成他。Charles自嘲地笑了。  
兰谢尔陛下对他的友善态度曾令他受宠若惊，但现在他才揣度出这背后的一部分缘由——Charles捂起脸叹息，他的脸上攀爬起一片燥热，床笫之事模糊的片段和Erik掠食者般的强吻总在他思绪中盘旋不去。他不清楚，也不敢想兰谢尔陛下到底要什么，或许只是那天晚上他露馅的信息素无意间引诱了兰谢尔陛下，毕竟Alpha和Omega间总有恼人的生理反应；或许只是兰谢尔陛下需要一个发泄的渠道，碰巧遇上了他……  
他现在只知道兰谢尔陛下处于某种原因想要他，暂时地，为此兰谢尔陛下容忍了他的背叛、他的挑衅，甚至默许他伪装自己的性别——Charles亲眼见过Erik如何处置那些背叛者，他原本的下场很可能比他们好不了多少。  
Charles对未来毫无准数——眼前这张宽阔的红木床简直大到一个人睡都会觉得空。  
金丝银线在奢华的床幔上交错出波浪，花纹相绞，缀着一串串流苏。仆人已按Charles的喜好在内室的书房里塞满了书，还专门为他预留了房间安置那些瓶瓶罐罐——那些他搬来吉诺莎之后暗地里捣鼓的实验。他猜测那是兰谢尔陛下的安排，但他想不出日理万机的兰谢尔陛下为何知道他的习惯。  
总而言之，这地方是个五脏俱全的精美鸟笼。  
愿赌服输，Charles现在只能以退为进，步步为营。他尝试着敲击书房的墙面，最后终于摸到了那个机关——机关背后大约是传说中的的那道暗门——只有从兰谢尔陛下那侧才能打开的暗门。

***

夜深了，Erik挑亮了灯，将刚看完的秘信凑近灯火，纸张开始熊熊燃烧，字迹在铜盆中化为灰烬。他的手下正核查绑架Charles的那伙人，这群人的尸体上都有奇怪的刺青及符号，据线报所称，这刺青上的三角图腾来自异域，很可能是某组织的标志——这批有备而来的刺客受到异域某股势力的驱使。  
Erik甚至觉得有点后怕——若不是Azazel发现了Charles失手留下的药物，他甚至就要被这胆大包天的小家伙永远蒙在鼓里。但这批人又如何得知Charles的行踪并进行伏击？哪里又走漏了消息？最近发生了诸多不寻常之事，他已十分确定有人在暗地里搞鬼。  
Erik回想着他将Charles从马车中抱出的时怀里人狼狈的模样，那夜二人肌肤相亲时Charles在他背上的挠痕还新鲜，他的心又抽紧了一下。他还没来得及将Charles攥在手心，这太过聪明的孩子便想方设法要从他指缝间溜走——不过，现在Charles就在一墙之隔，他的Charles，垂手可得。  
他曾极度厌恶自己荒淫父亲的做派——这道门就是他父亲的主意。但如今偷情的隐秘快感却占据他的头脑。鬼使神差地，他最终还是中了厄洛斯的圈套。  
他走到墙前，打开暗门的机关。  
Charles趴在桌上入睡了，面前摊着看了一半的历史书。他的呼吸绵长而均匀，在寂静的夜里如一条宁静的河。渐渐微弱的灯下，宽松的白色睡袍被侧睡的他压得露出的一截藕白的肩头，延伸到锁骨的弧线里，隐隐还能见到Erik在他锁骨上留下的红痕。  
在睡梦中毫不设防的Charles眉目舒展，唇角微扬，一切都像被轻纱包裹般，在Erik眼里显得异常柔软。空气里有鲜嫩樱桃榨出的汁水味，清透的，一点点淌出来。  
Erik在阴影里悄然站了一会儿，仿佛时间暂停了。最终他还是选择将Charles弄到床上去。  
他将Charles两条细瘦的胳臂搭在自己肩上，没费什么力就将他打横着抱起来，Charles口齿不清地咕哝了一声，将脑袋安稳地贴在他的胸膛，将胳臂收紧了些。梦里的Charles只感觉有什么东西暖融融地包围着他，那股令人舒服的清新味道十分熟悉，但他连眼皮都抬不起来，像只在冬夜跋涉许久而终于能靠近炉火的猫，条件反射般将热源搂得更紧。  
Erik就这样被Charles紧紧搂着，死不撒手的Charles使他被迫也呆在床上。他简直硬得无法入眠，脑子里充斥着某些绮丽场景的片段，但身体可怜地僵直着，怕惊扰了怀里人的甜梦而不敢轻举妄动，只能在黑夜中数Charles的呼吸。  
他真的不知该拿Charles怎么办。

 

Chapter 11  
***  
Charles很久没睡过如此安恬的一觉。一切最坏的预期都不幸成真后，他反而有种得过且过的平静。当他终于打了个小哈欠，从黑甜的酣睡中醒转，才发现自己的头正靠在什么温暖的物体上——不是昨夜的书桌，而是谁的胸膛，他紧贴着心脏的位置，伴他睡梦的平稳搏动声变得更为清晰——他昂起脑袋，蓬乱的头发绵绵地蹭过那人的下巴，然后对上了Erik陡然睁开的绿眼睛。熹微的晨光中，那双眸子里的肃杀之气散去，露出一片碧绿的湖，Charles的倒影漂在湖面的微波里。  
Charles呆呆地看着Erik的眼睛，二人都维持着原来的动作僵在原地。  
过了几秒，Erik清了清喉咙：“Charles，早上好。”  
Charles的脸霎时被一片红霞笼罩。  
兰谢尔陛下到底是何时出现的？他为何又会从书房到了床上？难不成他抱着兰谢尔陛下睡了一夜？——他昨夜确实忐忑不安地等了兰谢尔陛下很久，大概确信他不会出现才又跑回书房去看书——其实是在历史书中费力地寻找那群贵族到底如何取悦自己的君主情人，然而他发现那些低俗的技俩他根本不可能做出来。  
他还有自尊——兰谢尔陛下想从他身上的要的东西，他没法拒绝，但他永远不会那么低三下四——至少他除了在床上之外还在其它地方对兰谢尔陛下有很大的用处。  
然而兰谢尔陛下还是打了他个措手不及。  
Charles直起身来，低下头避过Erik的注视，支支吾吾地，“对不起，陛下，”他笨拙地寻找着睡袍的扣子，准备脱掉它。  
Erik一把抓住Charles脱衣服的手，又将他拉回怀里——Charles在倒回Erik的怀里时低低地轻呼一声，他不知道兰谢尔陛下到底想做什么。  
“陛下，您难道不是要……要……呃……”Charles脸上红的发慌，他完全说不出口，十分气馁地闭上眼睛，感受着那个硬邦邦抵着自己大腿侧面的吓人玩意儿。  
Erik喑哑地笑了一声，将手探进Charles两腿之间略带狎昵地抚摸。猩红色的丝绸被里，Charles的两条腿不自觉地夹紧，他无法克制地像个动物似的嘤咛一声，将头埋在Erik胸前——这些事情Charles从未如此真实地了解过，这是他第一次清醒地面对床笫之事，在白天，在兰谢尔陛下的注视和掌控之下，他根本不知该如何反应。  
他不知道在Erik眼里，这样青涩的情态有多诱人，Erik开始富有技巧地揉搓着Charles的性器，他怀里的Charles开始发抖，尽管他能感到Charles在努力控制，但Charles越来越重的呼吸出卖了他。  
“看着我，Charles，看着我，”他扳过Charles的侧脸，Charles将下唇咬得发白，露出一点贝壳般的牙齿，他眼里美丽的蓝宝石上蒙起一层水雾，无助地望向Erik，仿佛承受不住这一切了似的。随着Erik加快力度，一片绯红飞上Charles的脖颈和面颊，仿佛他失手打碎了一瓶珍藏的陈酿，一股浓郁的樱桃酒味在Erik怀中炸开。  
“唔……不要……”Charles无力地抓住Erik快速动作的胳臂，两条腿摩擦着，痉挛着，发泄在Erik的手心。Erik并未停止他的动作，他按住Charles躲闪的大腿根，就着一手的粘稠开拓起身下人紧窄的甬道，他曲起手指，寻找着让Charles快乐的那一点——Charles浑身过电般地呜咽起来，立刻抬起一条胳膊挡住眼睛——他暂时无法拒绝兰谢尔陛下，只能任他予取予求，但这不对劲——兰谢尔陛下深黯的灰绿眸子中有股诡异的磁力，他的理智仍然在抗拒这股磁力，不愿被吸进去。不过Omega的生理总是最先屈服，面对强大的Alpha，无处可逃——Charles的腿软得简直无法夹紧，Omega的本能让他对Erik臣服地张开双腿，他鼻子一酸，又对自己感到痛恨。  
Erik不想让Charles再觉得疼，他尽量温柔地将自己推进Charles的身体，Charles的两条腿自动交缠在他身后，滑滑地摩擦着他的脊背。他拉开Charles的手臂，看进Charles噙泪的眼睛——他永远看不腻这双能溺死人的蓝眼睛，尤其在床上，简直令人心疼到疯狂。  
“痛吗？”  
“不……”Charles闷哼，被填满的感觉让他无所适从。  
Erik猛然将自己向前压去，更深地进入Charles，“这——唔——”Charles还未得及说完，衔在嘴角的话就变成拖长尾音的酥软呻吟，他抓紧了床单，另一只手不由自主地抵着Erik结实的胸膛，那上面也有一道发白的陈疤，摸起来有种粗糙的触感。  
Erik捉过自己胸前的手，在侧面攥紧，又开始毫不留情的挺进。  
“慢——慢一点”，Charles 还保持着清醒，他迷茫于这种怪异的感觉——难道那一晚他就是这样的感觉？发情时的Omega总是头昏脑胀，他只记得黑黢黢的夜里那些恐惧和狂乱。  
“在想什么？”Erik在他耳边低哑地喘，品尝起他敏感的耳垂，“专心点，Charles。”  
Charles因为这舔弄而浑身哆嗦，“不——我没——”他双颊酡红，颤巍巍地开口，就立刻被Erik吻住，他撕咬Charles的薄唇，压榨着Charles甜美的呼吸，“别狡辩。”  
Charles感到Erik要高潮了，他撞击得更加用力，喉咙深处发出野兽般的低吼，简直要将怀里的自己揉碎，Charles不得不紧抱住身上的人。  
Erik将火热的浊液射在里面时，Charles闭上眼，一串泪涟涟地从眼角滑过。  
他能感到Erik的宽厚的掌心，略带着茧，抚过他的侧脸，为他将泪水拭去。

Chapter 12  
***  
春天来临，王宫后面的树林里有了些许生机，不时能听见野兔在草丛深处扑腾，像一道毛茸茸的灰色闪电从泛绿的枝叶间滑过。一只红额金翅雀扑簌着落在枝头，梳理着自己嫩黄的羽翼，远观着树林里的一对身影。  
“这样，”Erik从背后握住Charles的手腕，另一只手扶着Charles的侧身，引导着他手中木剑的方向。他轻轻踢了踢Charles的脚后跟， “丁字步，防御姿势。”  
Charles在他的怀里围着，他难为情地让自己的背别贴得Erik前胸太紧，但Erik磊落地又将Charles拉得近一些，探过头在他耳边，不容置疑地，“听我指挥，别乱动。”  
毕竟，在外人看来，Erik所做的一切都无可指摘，正大光明——他们的国王正亲自指导养子的剑术，不厌其烦地纠正着他的基础动作，西彻斯特来的那位不识时务的王子却看起来不怎么领情。  
过了好一阵，Erik终于放开了Charles。Charles解脱般地深吸一口气，没想到Erik从地上又拿起一根木剑，“现在，轮到你试试了。”  
在西彻斯特，Charles根本未曾被作为一个骑士来培养，导致他现在对剑术和战斗实在是敬谢不敏。但Erik执意表示要教他剑术。在某些事发生之前，他对这样的邀请是心中暗喜的，他不想做个手无缚鸡之力的家伙。但某些事发生之后，这剑术课就变成了Charles的折磨，或许也是Erik的享受——能在光天化日之下把他摸个遍，可能对兰谢尔陛下而言很刺激吧，Charles无奈地想。  
“居然发呆——”Erik瞬间将木剑抵在Charles的咽喉处，“若在战场上，现在你已是一具无头尸体。战机不可延误，要时刻做好准备。”  
“好的……能再开始一局吗，父亲？”Charles现在仅在公共场合称Erik为父亲，以维持他们那表面上的“父子关系”，他实际只愿意叫Erik“陛下”——他只是兰谢尔陛下的臣民——任何温情脉脉的面纱都无法改变残酷的事实，性永远关乎权力，他是权力的对象，这段关系是权力的实体，而已。  
这次Charles集中精力，他偏过身，拉开步子，斜持着剑，手低握剑柄，让向上的剑尖对着Erik的脸。  
“很好的起势，”Erik沉着地点头，以交叉步向侧面缓慢移动，与Charles周旋。他不急于吃掉猎物，要的偏偏是将猎物在股掌间玩弄的乐趣。他饶有兴味地盯着Charles精巧鼻尖上沁出的细密汗珠，盯着Charles的蓝眼睛中漾起的紧张——他们二人都明白，这并不是一场势均力敌的较量。  
Charles出手了，他挥动剑柄向Erik劈去，被Erik一剑格挡，两人的剑尖互相抗衡，Charles咬紧牙关——Erik的力气实在太大了，他只能取巧——他从这抗衡中抽身，用一个虚与委蛇的交替步来吸引Erik的注意，然后趁其不备向Erik躯干前露出的防御真空刺去，快要成功了——Erik只是扬手一挥，Charles半空中的剑便应声而落，啪地一声，木剑居然被从中折断，Charles毫无防备，重心不稳，一个趔趄向地上摔去，Erik眼疾手快地向前一步，又将Charles接在怀里。  
Erik看着地上的石子沙砾，俯下身对着Charles轻笑，他温热的呼吸和着清凉的信息素气息痒酥酥地直喷到Charles脸上：“你要是真的摔在地上，估计脸上要多好几道疤。”  
“感谢您的关心，亲爱的父亲，”Charles平静而礼貌地看着Erik，“我连毁容都不怕。”他眼里湛蓝的琉璃珠在阳光下折射出一丝——挑战，还是戏谑？  
这孩子乖顺和服从的外表下隐藏的东西永远更为有趣——Erik的大手划过Charles的侧腰，不轻不重地捏了一下，从远处看仿佛只是在帮他整理揉乱的衣服。“没关系，事实证明，你摔跤时，永远有我接住你。”  
这是赤裸裸的调情吗？Charles感觉自己面颊又烧着了，他想到那次令人手足无措的窘迫场景，发生在同样的地方，他以同样尴尬的姿势掉进Erik怀里，只不过很多事情起了变化——比如他确认了Erik的信息素气味确实很吸引人——再没有其他了。  
对。再没有了。

***

众所周知，兰谢尔陛下没什么爱好，他仿佛上帝用钢铁一次性浇筑而成的荣耀造物，看不见一丝可以趁虚而入的纰漏。他的身上充满统治者的美德，睿智、勤奋、严谨——以及禁欲——他将其他贵族用来与情人鬼混的时间都用在了政务和兵戎上，余下的零碎时间，他一般会下下象棋，在棋盘上重新推演他的战略。以前棋盘对面坐的人通常是Alex，之后那个人变成了Charles，Alex为此事对Charles变得非常感激——伴君如伴虎，他更乐意回家早点休息，而不愿在兰谢尔陛下身边因什么见鬼的象棋游戏而战战兢兢地揣摩上意。  
Charles百无聊赖地摆弄着棋子，在自己的房里等候着Erik，来开始这场新的博弈。他被礼服勒得憋闷，换了件桑蚕丝的睡袍，慵懒地侧趴在红木桌上，袖子滑落到臂弯处，露出一截纤细的手腕。他手心里是只洁白无瑕的后子，用最名贵的猛犸象牙琢成，沉甸甸的。  
想到“禁欲”两个字时，Charles突然嗤出了声——禁欲，听起来有些讽刺，没人知道这位传闻中“不近美色”的君主在夜里将他弄成什么样子——  
“在想什么，Charles？”Erik从堂而皇之地从正门进来，毕竟这是照例的下棋时间。  
他阖上门，走到桌旁，拨弄起Charles的额发，打断了他的思绪。  
Charles立刻像只受惊的雪兔般从桌上直起身来，用手梳理自己的头发——他在反复斟酌着要同兰谢尔陛下商议的重要事宜。  
Charles将棋子归位，那双蓝眼睛好整以暇地瞧了瞧Erik，“陛下，可以开始了吗？”  
Erik对他做了个请的手势，Charles抿着嘴，放下了第一枚棋子，“我今天——其实想和您商量一件事。”  
“但讲无妨。”  
“鉴于我们曾经的协议，我现在对西彻斯特的治理仍然——”Charles瞄着Erik的手，他指间夹的棋子是黑玛瑙雕成的王。黑色是权力的颜色，它擅长吸纳，覆盖，渗透，掌控。  
“Cain在任时留下了很多为人诟病的制度，比如在财产判决和法律诉讼的角度加强Omega的人身依附，从贵族家庭到平民家庭，很多Omega的婚姻决策和日常生活都受到了限制……既然我还是西彻斯特的领主，我想，我应该能做点什么。起草好的文书我已封装在信件里，我知道您一定会拆开看，所以不如……直接告诉您。”Charles在话音结束时又直进一枚兵子。  
“你想废制，”Erik抬头打量他， “告诉我原因。”  
“比如——我是次子，我知道，您也是，”Charles的蓝眼睛里跳跃着灯火，带着星星点点的魅惑，“恕我直言，历史上，次子极少能登上皇位，您是兰谢尔王朝的第一个，上一个，还要追溯到二百三十五前麦凯伦王朝的伊恩三世。”  
变故将 Charles推进了巨大的棋局，也试炼了Charles——博弈者必须克服胆怯，使一切达成微妙的均势。  
“传统、制度、意识形态，都是统治者们用来框定大部分人的工具，但总有人成为特例，从他们开始，打破曾经的平衡，重建新的秩序。历史无穷，没有一个朝代会永续不衰，也没有任何秩序会永存不破——”Charles用手扶住下巴，他舔了舔红唇，认真地望进Erik灰绿的眼睛，“只要有能力撼动权力的天平，制度永远不是限制。对您而言，不也是如此？”  
Erik眼神收紧，目光变得晦暗难明。Charles的聪明中带着不安分的危险味道，他对一切洞若观火——在博弈中，每个玩家都如水上的鸭子，仿佛安逸从容地在水面漂浮，但在水底，他们的双足都在紧锣密鼓地摆动，控制着力度和方向——Charles明白那力度和方向。他在移动。  
面对这样的眼神，Charles本能地一悚，对面的Erik突然起身，抓住他的手腕将他按在墙上，棋盘被打翻，黑子白子纠缠在一起，哗啦啦地都洒在羊羔毛地毯上。  
“唔……”Charles细微地扭动了一下，仍被Erik分开按住两只手腕不得动弹，他歪着头，在Erik低下头时放弃了抵抗。这是一个出其不意的深吻，Erik贪婪又凶狠地翻搅着他的口腔，两人牙齿相扣，唇舌相绞，啧啧的水声和牙齿摩擦声顺着耳骨传来，分外清晰。  
不知过了多久，对Charles而言，仿佛有一个世纪那么久，Erik终于放开了气喘吁吁的Charles，两人的嘴唇分开时还拉出了暧昧的银丝。Charles被吻得眸光潋滟，双唇红肿，有些气恼地盯着Erik，“尊敬的父亲，现在仅仅是象棋时间，离午夜还有很远。”  
Erik凑近，带着他那玩味的眼神，在Charles耳侧热辣辣地吹了一口气，带着浓郁Alpha味道的，仿佛是宣告领土般强势的，Charles蹙起眉头，咬着唇，但还是像一滩融化的蜡般软了下去。  
“那就让午夜提前来临吧。”

Chapter 13  
***  
兰谢尔陛下这几天政务繁忙，这让Charles有更多时间窝在自己的房间捣鼓他的药物——根据协议，他只有出现在公众场合时才被允许使用抑制气味的药物，但万幸，Hank将配制秘药的方法告诉了他。这样，他可以尝试自己动手——尽管他知道自己不成熟的技术有可能带来各种各样的后果，但他对科学事业和实验总保持着旺盛的好奇心和求知欲，它们是支撑Charles深宫生活的重要支柱。  
女仆轻轻敲了敲虚掩的门。“请进，”Charles在瓶瓶罐罐中专注地低着头，鸦羽般的睫毛在浮光中拍动。他正进行着最重要的一步，将紫草蒸馏出的精华与珍贵的蛇胆汁混合在一起， “茶就放在桌边吧。”  
但是女仆放下茶后并未离去，仍站在原地，挡住了窗下的一部分光线。  
“你可以退下了。”Charles略带疑惑地抬起头。  
“哦，不，Jean！是你！”他在看清来人后睁了大眼睛，眉心舒展，蓝眸里闪耀着惊喜和快活的光，手里一抖将胆汁加过了量，但他毫不在意地直接将试管放了回去，绕过桌子给了Jean一个热情洋溢的拥抱，“天哪——怎么会——兰谢尔陛下怎么会放你回来？”  
“殿下，您最近还好吗？”红发少女酸楚又快乐地端详着Charles，她摸摸Charles 的手臂，“您又瘦了……”，豆大的泪珠在她的眼眶里凝聚，啪嗒落在衣襟上，“我知道……您最近过得……”  
“哦，Jean，别提了。”Charles 轻叹着，伸出双手揩Jean的泪，“你能回来，我真的太开心了！”他又情不自禁地搂住Jean，这个同他一起长大、情同兄妹的随身侍女，“亲爱的，告诉我，兰谢尔陛下为什么放你回来？”  
“管教嬷嬷说陛下怕您最近孤单，”她抬起淡绿的眸子略带不安地瞧Charles，“您这里有什么事吗？”  
劫持事件后，作为各种意义上的惩罚，Jean被兰谢尔陛下送到宫中其他地方，不再服侍Charles——因为她是Charles最亲密的心腹。Erik深谙，失去支柱的人会更容易攻陷，所以Charles很长时间都没机会与曾经的西彻斯特密友交流。偶尔在路上遇见行色匆匆的Jean，也只能遥遥交换一个眼神。  
“我这里，一切都……都还好，” Charles耸耸肩，红唇间泛起的笑意有些微弱，像花期尾声的天竺葵，“至少我以前的习惯都没落下，最近还能更集中于我的实验，因为兰谢尔陛下很忙——他在的时候我没法和这些东西打交道。”  
“殿下——亲爱的Charles，”Jean突然握住Charles的双手，Charles蓦然抬头望着Jean。  
他太熟悉Jean了，只有在Jean着急时，她才会直呼Charles的名字，这样的次数很少。这曾被Sharon视为是一种僭越，并打算狠狠惩罚她，但Charles并不在意，还为此与Sharon爆发过争辩。  
“我想，有件事情或许您还不知道，”Jean扶住Charles的双肩，“最近兰谢尔陛下没有来找您的话……我从别的侍女那里知道，就在去年，有位海那边的君主替妹妹向兰谢尔陛下请求和亲，就在咱们刚到吉诺莎那阵。”  
和亲？  
Charles的笑容褪色了，那天竺葵受了骤雨的吹打，花瓣四散，零落在地。  
“据别人说，当时那边带来了他妹妹的画像和贵重的异域礼物——有人说那位公主长得很美，而且兰谢尔陛下对待此事很认真，”Jean手上的力度微微加大了，“好像过几周就会有使团来访，那位公主也会来——最近兰谢尔陛下在准备这些事情。”  
Charles有些愣住，他对这些事情全然不知——在公开场合，他不敢随意与外人交谈，因为总有一双眼睛在注视着他；回到深宫，他的行踪也受到限制，兰谢尔陛下斩断了他多余的信息来源，让他处在隔绝的真空中，像水晶球里精致而孤单的玩偶。若没有Jean的出现，他怕是在使团到访当天才能得知这一切。  
但兰谢尔陛下，又有何必要，来告诉他这些呢？  
即使他知道，也不能改变兰谢尔陛下要娶那位异域公主的决定——我的天，Charles，你在想什么？你居然在期望兰谢尔陛下娶你？  
Charles被自己糟糕的想法震惊了，芜杂的思绪在他耳边呼啸，Jean只能感受到Charles胳臂逐渐变得沉重，仿佛有张吸墨纸在将Charles体内奔涌的生气吸干似的。  
Charles深谙自己在这段关系中的地位，一个被动的接受者，一个被握住把柄不得动弹的囚犯，一个密不可宣、甚至有些违背伦常的隐匿“情人”。兰谢尔陛下强加或施舍于他的，随时可以原封不动地收回，抑或肆无忌惮地踩碎——很多夜晚，他都在兰谢尔陛下入睡后又睁开眼，在稀薄的、石青色的灰影里寂然端量枕边的男人，那不怒自威的英俊，饱满的额头，笔挺的鼻梁，入睡时的呼吸都带着备战的警觉，是常年征战的刻印。Charles浸润在Erik那令人莫名心安的雪松气息里，苦思冥想，都猜不透Erik到底想要什么——他是否只是单纯被自己未经控制的信息素勾引？还是喜欢将一切掌控在手心的刺激？  
剩下的东西Charles不敢触碰，他在自己的理智里设置了雷区。这病态的关系不可能有结果，像入夜草叶上细小的露，阳光一起便立刻杳然无踪。兰谢尔陛下不可能与他结婚，有更强大的势力在等着他去联合——神秘而又强大的异域国度，埃及，已向吉诺莎伸出了橄榄枝。  
Charles蠕动嘴唇，却发现自己的喉咙变得肿痛，这使得他不得不清了清嗓子，对Jean挤出个微笑来，“无论怎样，你能回到我身边，我就再开心不过了——现在，我打算将实验做完。”他回头瞥着桌面。Jean的眼中的担忧还未散去，但也只能心领神会地点头退出房间。  
Charles倒掉失败的悬浮液，重新开始他的蒸馏过程。火焰嬉笑着舞动，灼烤着、折磨着透明的杯皿，沸水急促地冒出噗噗热气，紫草在高温中一滴滴沁下泪来。  
Charles心烦意乱地等待着蒸馏的完成。他太阳穴合着沸水的噗噗声突突直跳——现在该怎么办？兰谢尔陛下的和亲谈判居然已暗地里进行了如此之久，连对方公主本人都要造访吉诺莎，那婚期或许就在不远的将来——而Charles自己的婚事必然先于国王的大婚，这样才能让整个权力格局尘埃落定，方便Erik与联姻对象进行进一步的利益交换。  
兰谢尔陛下会如何公布他的身份，又会将他许配给谁？这段关系该怎么结束？当他的Omega身份暴露那刻，他与Erik协议相当于自行解除，他从Erik这里自由了，同时又被关进另一个名叫政治婚姻的牢笼——但Erik会让这一切如此简单地结束吗？Charles不愿别人知道这羞耻的秘密，他仍然在小心翼翼地维护着自己被践踏过的可笑自尊，一次又一次地，将四散的它们拼装好，敝帚自珍地将它们安回自己的心。  
他直勾勾地盯着流泪的紫草，直到一半的“眼泪”都蒸发掉，在杯壁烙下紫到发红的泪痕，像污浊的陈血。  
Charles回过神来，才发现已经蒸馏过了头，他没头没脑地伸出手去，立刻嘶了一声——柔嫩的指尖被杯壁烫出了水泡。他拧起眉头，随意擦了擦手，忍痛拿起刀，准备再割开一个蛇胆。  
他刚刚适应了那种生活——半夜身边突然出现的温暖手臂，在半梦半醒间圈住他，或看书到倦极而眠时将他从书房抱到床上的安稳步伐——Charles自幼习惯了独自入眠的伶仃和寒冷，也常在西彻斯特的偌大书房里兀自从冰凉的书桌上惊醒，这些对他仿佛都不足挂齿。但给予再夺取的滋味，比无数个辗转难寐的寒夜都刺骨，比无数个阴森狰狞的噩梦都骇人。  
只一瞬恍惚，锋利的小刀从蛇胆滑溜溜的侧面斜擦过，割伤了Charles的手指，蛇胆掉在地上，胆汁四溅，空气中泛起一股苦涩的气味，殷红的鲜血从Charles指间冒出，滴滴答答落在地上。  
听见响动的Jean破门而入，她惊叫了一声，忙从桌上拿起手帕来给Charles包扎。Charles 怔怔地看那张手帕，洁白的手帕上，点点殷红仿佛盛极的罂粟，手帕角绣着兰谢尔家金色的家徽。  
Jean 抚摸着Charles的掌心，她张口，声音低如蚊蚋，却在Charles心底引发了一场天翻地覆的雪崩。  
“亲爱的Charles，我的殿下……我想……您可能是……喜欢上兰谢尔陛下了。”  
Charles抬起头，在Jean翡翠般的眼里看到了自己的倒影，和面颊上的两行泪痕。

Chapter 14  
***  
“嘿，Hank，你到底要带我去哪儿？”七岁的Charles用袖口擦了擦额角的薄汗，他有些费劲地随着Hank在花园后的灌木丛中穿梭，弯着腰，“咱们不能再走得更远了，否则嬷嬷会教训我的……”  
御医麦考伊先生的小儿子Hank，是个比Charles大不了多少的闷葫芦，但偏偏爱围在Charles屁股后面转，“嘘——殿下，行行好，别喊，好吗？我带您去见我的师傅——她说她想看看您……”  
“什么师傅？”Charles疑惑地看着Hank，“你的老师不是你父亲么？”  
“嘘……”Hank成功地帮着Charles翻越最后一道篱笆。他替Charles拍了拍身上的灰土，拉着他走到一个稍显陈旧的小木屋前。Hank谨慎地四顾，确认周围没有人，才轻轻敲了敲门。  
“谁？”嘶哑而苍老的古怪音调从房子深处传来，像是从地底深处发出似的，Charles不禁浑身一抖。  
“师傅，是我，Hank。”Hank捏着Charles的手，Charles感到这位好朋友手心也出了一层黏糊糊的汗。  
“门开了，进来吧——”门应声开了一个细缝，Hank带着Charles挤进门去，木门又自动在他们身后吱呀一声关上。  
Charles惊诧地张大嘴巴。昏黄的灯光下，他仿佛跨越千里，身处诡秘的异域，或误入了某个怪诞的传说，成为其中的一个主人公。无数奇珍异兽的标本挂在墙上，有张牙舞爪的鳄鱼，盘曲可怖的蟒蛇，振翅欲飞的老鹰——虽然它们都死了，但鲜活的动态仍然被某种神秘的技术恒久地凝固着，丝毫不减其凶猛。他抬头，天花板上绘着密密麻麻的星图，和一些他无法理解的图腾。  
“Hank，你来了，”木桌前坐着个高壮的女人，她身着宽大的黑斗篷，挡住了半边脸，乌发编成的几根辫子堪堪露在斗篷外。只能见到她线条凌厉的下巴，和发青的双唇。木桌上层层叠叠堆放着莎草纸的书卷，上面是Charles看不懂的古怪楔形符号。桌旁的架上挂着一个石碗，石碗底部的小口中一滴滴落着水珠，这大约是用来计时的滴漏。  
他悄悄越过女人的身体觑了一眼屋后侧的摆设，铁笼里面盘着一些缠绕的阴森影子，不时地发出嘶嘶声响，Charles猜测那是蛇；几个半人高的藤编笼子，里面塞着草药似的东西，一个巨大的粘土坩埚正在咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，一股又香又涩难以描述的气味从热腾腾的雾气里逸出。  
Charles有些愣怔，被Hank引着半跪在桌前，那女人转动影沉沉的黑眼睛，从斗蓬里打量着他，她大约是个女Alpha，声音低哑，语速缓慢而庄严，在摇动的烛火中有种催眠的魔力，“Charles Xaiver，西彻斯特的二王子。”  
“是我，您好，”Charles小声回答。他有点脊背发毛，但Hank紧紧握住他的手，让他轻松了一些。  
“来吧，孩子，来吧，让我看看你，”她伸出修长干枯的手，上面带着硕大的金戒指，大拇指粗的几个金手镯上交织着那些古怪的楔形纹理，丝绒蓝、鸽血红的宝石密密麻麻地镶嵌在黄金之上，晃人眼球。  
这女人的声调仿佛有带着魔法，Charles呆呆伸出手去，触碰到女人冰凉的手，她细长的指甲在Charles掌心划动，“你是西彻斯特的希望——”她说，“我的孩子，是的，你是，你是西彻斯特的白鸽……”  
她闭上眼睛，喃喃地开口，像在默念什么咒语，“你将会与某个人纠缠一生，他来自遥远的北方，更高寒的区域，带着黄金和钻石的冠冕……你们的生命线连在一起——连同和这大陆的命运，我能看到……我能看到。”  
Charles被那气味和催眠似的话搞得晕晕乎乎，他陷入了一个梦境，循环往复的咕嘟声是他梦境的背景音。他听不明白女人到底在说什么，但女人突然靠近，攥紧了他的手，力度之大令他手发紫。Charles睁大眼，和她四目相对，她的黑眼睛有着将一切擘肌分理的魔力，那种神秘的、宏大的、超越了人力的参透，仿佛已从Charles稚嫩的面庞上看到了他的欢乐和悲哀，出生和死去，“神注定了我来到这里，与你相遇，这是我的使命，你会再找到我的，一定。”  
Charles的天灵盖突然炸起一股电流，他打了个寒颤。  
Hank拉着Charles向她弯腰道谢，匆匆结束了这场不可思议的会面。走在路上时他才向Charles解释道：“我的师傅来自海那边的异域——埃及，她曾经在南方多个国家流离，被人们当作不祥之人而驱赶，最后终于在较为开放包容的西彻斯特隐居了下来。”  
“但你还没解释，她为什么是你的师傅？”Charles站住，盯着自己的好友。  
“殿下，您记得我曾经有一种病吗？突然发疯起来，谁也不认得，力气变得无比之大……记得吗？前年的时候，我突然发狂，你吓得直哭……”  
“是……”Charles点点头。他还能回忆起当初的恐慌，Hank打碎了不少东西，老嬷嬷们都没敢让Sharon知道，否则Charles必然会失去他仅有的小玩伴，Hank未来的日子也会不好过。但之后Hank就再也没犯过病，Charles还以为是他的名医父亲治愈了他。  
“我又一次在街上发病时，大家都绕着我走，我以为我快死在街头了……是她将我带到这里，治愈了我，或者说教会了我如何去控制。为报答她，我主动要求做她的徒弟。我父亲虽是全大陆水平最高的御医之一，但他对于许多疑难杂症都束手无策，包括我的问题，但我的师傅却能解决，”Hank踌躇满志地注视Charles，“殿下，我的梦想是做一个真正全能的医生，世界上有许多我们还未发现的、能治疗很多未解问题的秘诀，说不定这些秘诀就藏匿在其它国家瑰丽的文化里。但她为什么执意要看看您，这原因我也不知道，我的殿下，”Hank垂下头，“如果这让您困扰，我很抱歉，我只是觉得她不会害我们，而且我们是朋友，所以带着您来……”  
“嘿，亲爱的Hank，没关系，”Charles微笑起来，他拍拍Hank的肩，“这是很有趣的一次经历，我在宫殿里闷得太久，每天都在梦想有什么新奇的经历……你想想，如果我一辈子都活在西彻斯特的城堡里，就像泽维尔家族里的很多人一样，那该多无聊啊！”  
Charles在被Hank拉着偷偷潜回城堡时，他感到一种懵懂的紧张和刺激。他虽不理解那女人到底在谈论什么，但她仿佛将Charles引到一张浩大的命运帷幕前，而这帷幕即将揭开，上演一出情节跌宕的大戏……  
Charles从回忆中惊醒，这是个春日午后的假寐。他从书房的窗向外望去，阳光轻快地泼洒在草坪上，温煦的春光正为树木编织着绿意葳蕤的华盖。  
是的，他最后确确实实离不开埃及女巫的帮助了——事实证明她果然身怀绝技——他看着自己的实验室，里面储存着药草和蛇胆，这些珍稀的原料被千里迢迢地从埃及运来。Hank的师傅以这些为原料配制出了他曾赖以为生的、抑制Omega气味的药剂，并传授给了Hank。  
他心里又浮起了她当年那句话——来自遥远的北方的某个人，带着黄金和钻石的冠冕，纠缠一生……  
Charles眯起眼，阳光突然变得分外刺人。

***  
Jean正在协助Charles换上礼服。  
因为那场重要的欢迎仪式——欢迎那位埃及公主，Magda，Erik为Charles订制了盛装。  
Charles穿着白衬衫，Jean帮着他从领上系珍珠扣。领口的白色蕾丝花纹繁复，是巧手的匠人无数夜晚挑灯夜战、精雕细琢的成果，优雅的褶皱层层叠叠地包裹着Charles的脖颈，衬托得他的颈子更为修长。Charles理了理衣领，套上半长的白色礼服，礼服上两串鎏金的排扣，肩膀和袖口缀着金蓝两色，精美的金穗绣于其上。Jean将Charles转向镜子，为他系上腰带，Charles略微挺起胸脯，站直，盯着镜子里的自己。  
这礼服奢华而熨帖，让他变得风度翩翩、烨烨照人——为了这场盛典，为了吉诺莎的面子，为了兰谢尔陛下的婚事，他又要粉墨登场去演戏。  
Charles又看着镜子里认真替他打理服装的Jean。  
自从那天的失态后，这位聪慧过人、心直口快的贴身侍女和他在某些事情上变得心照不宣，两人都在刻意回避某个人的名字。  
但Jean的那句话仿佛在Charles心里埋下了什么种子。  
这种子被他的骨血和思虑浇灌，一天天涨大，逐渐冲破坚硬的种皮，日夜不停地顶着他的心壁。  
他意图将这种子挖掉，但那心室分离的锥心痛楚让他不得不停手；他尝试遗忘这种子的存在，但这不停生长的种子总随脉搏搅动他的血流，让他想，想得无法自抑，都不知道自己到底在想什么。  
在想什么？Charles狠狠咬住下唇，让鲜血的气味带给自己清醒——想兰谢尔陛下到底如何安排自己的去路？想兰谢尔陛下这段时间为什么对他不闻不问？还是想兰谢尔陛下带着探究的灰绿眼睛？  
这些想法又让他怕，怕得茶饭不思。他已是受制于人，不能再输一局，将自己心里的某个部分也拱手让人，成为对方手里的筹码。  
期待是世上最美的海市蜃楼，但永远也无法触及。所谓的爱情存在于浪漫的传说和歌谣里，存在于喜剧和书本里，但不存在于婚姻间。爵位、姓氏、财产、土地，这才是婚姻赖以生存的土壤，而非那夏季积雨云般轰轰烈烈又来去匆匆的爱情。人们耳边听到的最多的故事，是贵族家单纯善良的Omega小姐被骑士的海誓山盟蛊惑，陷入爱情、私定终身后却被无情抛弃，成为整个大陆贵族间的笑谈，人们在茶余饭后肆无忌惮地嘲笑那个傻Omega姑娘，却给予朝三暮四的Alpha骑士最大的宽容，仿佛Alpha生来就有权肆意玩弄和摆布Omega一般。  
更何况某个人从来没有给他过承诺，他们之间只由一份冷酷的协议所维系。  
一个Alpha向Omega提出的、不容反驳的协议。  
Charles面对镜子，再次整理自己的仪表，平复了呼吸，才打开门走向等候厅。  
等候厅里已坐着几个大臣，神情严肃，皆是盛装加身。这身衣服勒得Charles有些不适，他向几个大臣致意后便站在落地窗前，看着窗外列队准备迎宾的骑士和侍卫。  
突然身后听得一片响动，几个大臣站起身低语着陛下要来了。  
Charles竖起耳朵听身后的动静，但是他并不想立刻转身——他的视线随意落在一个骑着高大黑马的骑士身上，他看起来像个高级军官，带一股常胜将军的盛气，在宽阔的大理石路面上，只有他一人悠游地驾着马，跋扈地巡视着列队的人群。Charles只看到他的背面，他的身材魁梧得吓人。  
Charles又沉浸于自己的思绪中，没注意到房间变得寂静，门被关上，只有一个人的脚步声在地毯上震动着，逐渐靠近。  
“在看什么？”低沉的声音自颈后响起，吓了Charles一跳。  
他慌张地转头，又对上了那双脑海中的、带着审视的灰绿眼睛。  
兰谢尔陛下今日的装束更为威风凛凛，他身着紧身黑羊毛礼服，鲜红的立领与肩章上纹着更为华丽的金穗和金色流苏，胸前数不清的徽章闪闪发亮，腰间扎一条绶带，身披内红外黑的大披风——那是属于帝王的、万众瞩目的英俊和庄严，令人不由自主地想向他屈膝致意。  
“回父亲，我只是随便看看，没什么。”Charles垂下眼睑。  
一身洁白的Charles在逆光中像只垂颈梳理羽毛的天鹅，轻捷，纤细，优美，Erik想要触碰那洁白的羽毛，又怕自己的手弄脏了它。  
Erik不由得靠得再近了一些。Charles今天用了药，他的气味非常微弱，近似于无，但Erik总能灵敏地从Charles的发梢搜刮出那点清甜的香气。  
Charles感到Erik靠近了，那股雪松味道变得浓郁了很多。Charles已有一段时间未曾如此近距离地嗅到这股气息了，他克制着自己，还是有点贪馋地暗自加深了呼吸。Erik的眼神灼热地打在他的睫毛上，他只好略微抬起眼瞥了瞥Erik，又将欲盖弥彰地躲闪开。  
而Erik毫无消停之意，他乘胜追击，用自己的眼神蛮横地捉住Charles的眼睛不放。两人的呼吸交融，这一瞬仿佛被被拉得很长，直到Erik的天鹅又期期艾艾地抬起眼睫，乖乖将那两汪晶莹泛波的湛蓝大海又交给Erik，带着恳求的神情，求您，求您，别再看着我。  
Erik尽量让自己别变得眼睛太直，但他仍旧继续凝视着面前的Charles，直到一分钟后，他才喉结滚动着，伸出手来替Charles整理衣领，那层层的柔软蕾丝确实如天鹅洁白的羽毛，在指尖的抚摸下轻柔颤动。  
“西彻斯特仍然是你的国度，你有权改制，我不会说什么，”Erik将Charles领口的提花捋顺，“我先出去，你准备一下，也跟上来，埃及使团很快就要到了。”Charles感到Erik仿佛还想再说什么，但Erik适可而止地闭上了嘴。  
Erik走出门去，在长长的走廊里，他边走，边反反复复咀嚼着那句没说出口的话。  
Charles，你真美。

Chapter 15

***  
Charles出了等候室，随着其他大臣走向宫殿正门。  
那里早早铺上了半里长的红毯，红毯两侧立着两排卫兵。Erik站在门口，正吩咐着Azazel准备些什么东西。  
在明媚的春色里，每个人脸上都覆着一层红光，因为某种蠢蠢欲动的兴奋——大家都想看看这位尊贵的公主到底是何方神圣，能得到以冷傲著称的兰谢尔陛下如此热情的迎接，有几个大臣仿佛在想象不久的将来那婚礼的现场。他们窃窃私语，讨论着兰谢尔王朝历届的婚礼规模，并积极地预测道，这次婚礼将会是历史上最为奢华的世纪婚礼——埃及王朝以其丰饶与富有而闻名，黄金、宝石、香料，这些价值连城的宝物，均是埃及的特产。  
Charles是欢乐人群中唯一的鲁莽闯入者。  
他漠然地潜在人群后，大臣们的对话却像恼人的苍蝇，不依不饶地嗡嗡着，直向他的耳朵里钻。他梗着脖子，维持着优雅的站姿，但一心只觉这漂亮的衬衫领勒得他几欲窒息——尽管已竭力表现得若无其事，但仍在眉飞色舞的人们中格格不入，像壁画上因风吹雨淋而脱落的一角，漆色斑驳，再也无法融入身后那鲜艳秾丽的背景中去。  
远处礼炮声依次隆隆响起，皇宫的铁门被缓缓拉开，Erik目光扫过人群，皱起眉对Alex大声喊：“Charles在哪儿？他怎么还不出现？”  
Alex手忙脚乱地抽出手帕擦汗，踮着脚在人群里搜索着Charles，有些滑稽地来回招手：“王子殿下？Charles殿下？您在哪里？”  
“不好意思，我在这里。”Charles冷不丁出现在Alex身后，他一惊，拖着Charles叹道：“您可来啦！”不及Charles再说什么，便一把将他推向Erik，“陛下，人找到了！”  
“怎么来得这么慢？”Erik攒起眉头，他揽过Charles的肩，让他站在自己身侧。  
Charles强打精神，循礼炮声向大门口望去，由两匹白色骏马所拉的黄金马车正徐徐驶入铁门。  
Azazel等候在红毯那端，当马车停下，他微鞠一躬，为尊贵的来宾拉开车门。  
镂着金色浮雕花饰的车门打开，伸出一只纤长的胳臂，上面套着几圈纯金宽镯，闪耀夺目。Mgada公主走下马车，踏红毯而来，身后跟一群低眉敛目的随从。  
毋庸置疑，Mgada是位风情万种的Omgea小姐，她身着埃及传统紧身裙，外披薄如蝉翼的细纱披肩，凸显出玲珑有致的身体曲线。随她的缓步行动，金丝织成的长裙在太阳下粼粼发光，仿佛一条曼妙的人鱼。  
身后那些多嘴的大臣又传有出低低的赞叹声，Charles喉咙一紧，偏过头去，屏息凝神地窥探Erik的表情。Erik仿佛浑然不觉，他专注地盯着Magda行走的姿态——与吉诺莎那些穿着阔摆裙撑、行动笨拙的Omega贵族小姐迥乎不同，这样的姿态不像走路，却像跳舞，如一条灵动的水蛇般娇媚。  
Charles转回头去，Mgada公主已然走近了，她有一头如瀑的乌黑长发，略带肉感的血红嘴唇下是尖尖的下巴，一双妖艳的深色眼睛上勾勒着粗眼线，眼影里的金粉随她的顾盼而闪烁着引人遐思的神秘。南风吹拂来她身上的Omega香气，是沙漠深处怒放的玫瑰，带着尖刺，却令人目眩神迷。  
Charles不愿去看，更不愿想象Erik的表情——任何Alpha都无法抗拒这样性感妖艳的Omega吧，他略带自卑地垂下头。男性Omega实际上比女性Omega更为弱势，他们没有热辣的身材，无法如女性Omega般直白地散发性的吸引，却要承受Alpha们同等甚至更严重的轻视。男性分化成Omega那刻被认作是耻辱的时刻，他们父母的眼神总化作利刃无情地投向自己的儿子，很多人甚至因此自杀。  
她脉脉地看着Erik，以埃及的礼节向Erik行礼，Erik扶起她，Charles用眼底的余光仿佛看到Erik嘴角泛起的弧度——那是到底是出于友善，还是出于兴趣？  
Magda又向Charles致意，Charles能看到她那衣服中若隐若现的饱满胸脯——Erik一定也被这胸脯吸引了眼球吧。Charles僵硬地向Magda回礼，逼迫自己的眼睛越过她的身体，望着远方不知哪一点。  
一行人进入内室，交换礼物，Magda公主表达着对吉诺莎的喜爱，对兰谢尔陛下的仰慕，Charles一句也没听进去，公主的埃及口音在他脑海里弹簧似地弹来弹去。  
他回想着自己曾见过的埃及人，那位埃及女巫，这位Magda公主，那带着含糊卷舌音的异域英语——异域英语——Charles突然想起了什么，他打了个激灵——异域英语！当初那群半路劫持他的人，不就是如此说话的吗？虽然他们蒙着面，且刻意控制着口音，但那卷舌的习惯是无论如何难以抹杀的——他们是埃及人！  
Charles抬起头，他再度审视眼前这位埃及公主，一丝不苟地，若有所思地，从另一种角度。  
现在这位公主在与兰谢尔陛下聊到关于礼物的事儿——Erik赠给她一只金黄的托帕石雕成的狮子，那是兰谢尔家族的家徽。托帕石是吉诺莎最为珍贵的宝藏，隐匿于雪山之间，每十年才可开矿采掘一次，只有皇室才有资格使用，兰谢尔家族历任的统治者都以托帕石为护身符和镇国之石。这位公主对手中精美的雕塑赞不绝口，她热切地对着光端详这雕塑的成色，并顺口问起托帕石是如何发现的。  
Erik指着巨大地图上绵延不绝的阿尔卑斯山脉，讲述着兰谢尔家族第一位君主南征北战时的神奇经历——他带着军队在崇山峻岭间迷了路，误入一个岩洞，从黑漆漆的岩壁上发现了神的指引，带领他们走出了大山，并且大获全胜。当他第二次回到岩洞时，岩壁上“神的指引”消失了，取而代之的，是满洞绚丽生辉的托帕石。  
“那到底，‘神的指引’，是什么呢，兰谢尔陛下？”公主托起腮，她那双美丽的眼睛撩人地向Erik望去，带着似有若无的挑逗。Magda十指长长的指甲涂着正红的蔻丹，指头上套着一颗金戒指，上面镶着荧石和绿玉琢成的圣甲虫——Charles从埃及女巫那里听说过，这小小的生灵在埃及人心中是太阳神的代言，象征着复活和永生。  
“这我也不知道，”Erik笑了，他不信神，也从不考虑这种事情——自始至终，他只信他自己，他才是自己的神，“我从来没想过。兰谢尔王朝已经有了这么长的历史，或许这只是后来人编纂的美丽传说而已吧。”  
公主了然地报以微笑，她又转头去看墙上的地图，带着戒指的那只纤纤玉指点了点，仿佛还想继续询问那矿洞的地址，然而Erik清了清嗓子，他起身，邀请公主共进午宴。公主收回了手，仍然恋恋不舍地瞧着那张地图，不过还是在Erik的指引下起了身，跟随Azazel走出了大厅。  
Erik并未很快动身，他催其他大臣先走，但自己伫立着，仿佛在沉思。很快大厅里便不剩几个人。Charles从椅子上站起，他跟在Erik身后，情急之下一把拉住Erik，声音颤抖，“父亲，我有要事禀报您……”  
“怎么了？”Erik迷惑地站定，在Charles面前投下一片阴影。  
“我觉得……”Charles警惕地打量了一番四周，低声道，“这位Magda公主不对劲儿……”  
“你指什么？”Erik语气略带不悦。  
“她、她的戒指，我曾经见过那样的戒指，那样的设计是中空的，里面有个暗盒，是用来装毒药的……”  
Erik拧起浓眉，“你有何证据？”  
Charles一时语塞。他曾在埃及女巫那里见到一模一样的戒指，也曾打开过那戒指的暗盒，好奇地观察里面埃及女巫放入的颗粒状药物，但他不能就这样将一切告诉Erik——这经历那太过离奇，一个身居深宫的王子如何接触到这些身份莫测的人？那些人又是出于何种原因将这些秘密分享于他？又凭何让兰谢尔陛下相信这些故事？  
“我……我……我没有证据……”Charles泄了气，他的声音变小了，“不过要是能拿到那颗戒指，机关在戒指内侧，仔细找找就能找见……”  
“没有证据就不要乱说。”Erik的冷淡中透着愠怒，他转过身去，大步离开大厅，不容置疑地下令，“午宴时间到了，他们估计已经在等我们。”  
Charles仿佛被Erik关进冰窖，冻在原地——Charles，你究竟何德何能，对此事置喙？又有何意图恶毒地揣测身份如此尊贵的宾客？——她很有可能是你未来的母后！  
不止如此，不止如此，面前的Erik让他感到陌生，他感到心口那只种子挤压着他的胸腔，一阵钝痛——兰谢尔陛下或许高高在上，或许强硬逼人，但未曾如此冷淡过——不，Charles，你不应该在意这些，你根本没有立场在意这些——Charles捂住自己的脑袋，他尝试说服自己，或许这就是君主们的做派，他们阴晴不定，仿佛近在咫尺却又遥不可及……  
天哪！  
要不是这勒人的礼服，他想抛弃所有的礼节规训，现在就蹲在角落，抱住瑟瑟发抖的自己——Charles的理智在大声告诉他，不要在意，因为他根本对发生的一切毫无改变之力，但心口那颗种子在以疯狂的速度生长，让他牵一发而动全身地变化着，他恐惧下一秒这颗种子就从心脏中撕裂着破开，迸出股股鲜血。  
你这是怎么了？Charles责怪着自己，责怪着那颗该死的种子，他快步走向宴会厅，不要在意，不要在意，但他根本说不清为什么，他无法解释那种面对危险时本能的焦虑和急切——他在替谁焦虑？替兰谢尔陛下焦虑？但他还没来得及告诉兰谢尔陛下关于那天偷袭的新发现。  
Charles姗姗来迟，他向各位宾客致歉，Erik灰绿的眼睛不带迟疑地滑过他的面颊，流畅地落在身边的公主身上。但Erik还是为他编出了得体的理由，向各位宾客解释着Charles今天的不适——Charles暗想，兰谢尔陛下，您不如什么都别说，好让我更讨厌您一些。  
Magda公主坐在Erik身侧，争取着Charles的好印象般，关切地望着Charles。Charles别过脸去，将目光死死钉在她手上的戒指上。  
Erik祝过酒后便安静地切着牛排，Magda不时与他笑着交谈几句，而Charles毫无食欲，他恹恹地、机械地摆弄着刀叉，但没有多少食物真正进入他的肠胃。午宴即将结束时，他突然认真地看着Magda摆在桌布上的手，微笑着夸赞起Magda：“您的戒指真美。”  
“是吗？”Magda笑了，她将那只圣甲虫戒指放在脸侧，转动着它，“谢谢，我也是如此认为。”  
“我有个冒昧的请求——能让我看看它吗？”Charles的嘴角扬起最甜美无邪的弧度，仿佛真的被那只戒指迷住了，“那只圣甲虫真精致。”  
“——当然可以——”Magda停顿了一霎，Charles看到她眼底黑褐的深潭晕开一些波浪，又很快复归平静。“但是，我不能从我的手上摘掉它——随意摘掉这样神圣的戒指，对我们的太阳神是一种亵渎，”她伸出那只带着红蔻丹的手，穿过桌子，越过在两人中间的Erik，放在Charles面前，勾起鲜艳的唇，“王子殿下，就请您在我的手上观赏它吧。”  
Erik的眼神游弋回来了，它滚烫地炙烤着Charles的侧脸。  
但全桌其它宾客的眼神，都集中在Magda那双美丽的手上，带着复杂的情绪——王子殿下对着自己未来的母后做出这样的请求，分明对国王陛下是一种不敬。若兰谢尔陛下能够容忍面前出这样的事，要是传了出去，那可真谓威名扫地——按照他的性格，也不可能容忍。  
Charles在心底冷笑，这果真是一招妙棋。他没有轻举妄动——兰谢尔陛下一定会有所反应。  
Erik干咳了一声，对着Magda：“没关系，Charles只是未曾见过这样精美新颖的款式，他若是想要，我命人为他打造一只新的便是。”他转过头，眼神带着警告，“Charles，你说是吗？”  
“恕我鲁莽，父亲，”Charles顺水推舟，道着歉，仿佛为自己的冒失而忏悔，“我只是被那戒指迷住了——我不该如此，我错了，公主殿下，请饶恕我给您带来的麻烦。”  
Magda公主善解人意地收回了手，那双影沉沉的眼却不放开Charles。  
午宴结束，这次Erik一马当先走在最前面，仿佛要避过Charles似的；而Magda却故意放慢步伐，靠近了Charles。她在Charles身边向他颔首致意：“王子殿下。”  
Charles纯良地笑着颔首，仿佛刚才的一切都未曾发生似地，“公主殿下。”  
“您很喜欢蛇胆吗？黑眼镜蛇——那是我们埃及的特产。”一股扑鼻的玫瑰香气传来。  
“蛇胆在吉诺莎非常珍贵，即使在贵族家庭，也非常罕见。大陆人不常用它入药。”Charles在这香气中有些眩晕。  
“看来您对我们的医术很有研究，”Magda深吸了一口气，仿佛陶醉于周身的空气似的，“我有非常灵敏的嗅觉——他们都说我像蛇。”  
“是的，蛇是一种神奇的生物，它的嗅觉极为灵敏。”Charles顺着Magda的话接下去。  
“我这次带来的礼物中就有蛇胆——”Magda抽动了一下鼻子，“希望您能物尽其用，”她加快步伐，去跟上Erik，回首对Charles露出个意味深长的微笑，只留一阵香风。

Chapter 16

***  
暮色逐渐攀上天际，大臣们纷纷告退，知趣地为国王与他的公主留下独处的夜晚。Charles混在几个大臣中间,也托辞称自己身体不适，打算离开。  
“您看起来脸色很不好，”Magda公主坐在Erik身侧，她语气十分体贴，“要多注意休息。”  
“Magda说得对，”Erik微微点头，但并未直视Charles，“快去休息吧。”  
Charles嘴里发苦，他用尽最后那点力气维持了自己的仪态，行完了礼，便跌跌撞撞地走出了大厅。  
黄昏前最后一丝光晕褪去了，黑暗是一张厚重的幕布，从头顶上无声地盖下来。  
Charles回到房间，Jean已经等候多时，她连忙服侍Charles脱掉那身富丽的礼服，Charle脱掉它，像褪掉了一层皮，将那层半落不落的皮生生从身体上撕下的痛苦啃噬着他的五脏六腑——脱掉那层象征王子身份的皮，他又是谁？一个寄人篱下的可怜虫？一个白日做梦的傻瓜？  
Jean的目光心疼地摩挲Charles苍白消瘦的脸，她端上一杯茶，Charles喝了下去，茶是热的，沉甸甸地流进他的身体，但他身体里有一部分发着冷，无论如何也暖不热。他有些辛酸地对Jean笑，“我没事——让我一个人下楼去走走吧……”  
Jean欲言又止，最后还是一躬身，前去为Charles开了门。  
这个夜晚是阴沉的，云翳盲了星月，风也倦怠停歇。Charles走在花廊里，树影森森，在墙上放大，像什么扭动的妖魔。  
阴暗中一阵嘁嘁查查传来，仿佛是有几个人在低声交谈。Charles回身躲在廊柱内侧，听着他们的对话。  
——“你没看到吗？今天兰谢尔陛下看那位埃及公主的眼神——我们的陛下终于对女人感兴趣了，真是不容易呀！”“我哥哥告诉我，她的兄长就是埃及的国王，叫什么沙努尔，他们非常富有，宫殿都是用黄金打造的！”“你们说，他们什么时候会成婚呀？”“我哥哥说就快了，很可能要不了半年吧？现在感觉全吉诺莎都在期待这桩亲事呢！”  
听到这里，Charles双腿一软，仿佛骨头被抽走，几乎要靠着柱子滑下去。  
他张大嘴呼吸，如一条陷入泥沼的鱼——他开始恨自己，恨自己的不争气，恨自己的愚蠢卑微，恨自己的泥足深陷，被轻而易举地玩弄在股掌之间，却无处可逃。他一而再、再而三地输了，输给了那个男人——那是他的国王、他的养父、也是在西彻斯特土地上燃过战火的仇人——他曾努力过，但终归是敌不过他。  
他扶着柱子站起身，走到那几个还在议论的侍女身边，“你们在说什么？”  
“王、王子殿下？”看到出现在角落里的王子殿下，几个多嘴的侍女大惊失色，她们忙不迭地行礼道歉，“王子殿下，我们错了，求求您……”  
“没关系，快些回去吧，别再乱说话了，小心被管教嬷嬷发现——她可是会打你们的。”Charles虚弱地摆手，几个侍女点头如捣蒜，立刻提着裙子作鸟兽散。  
花廊静了，这是死一般的寂静，黑暗中蛰伏的宫殿是一座巨大的坟墓，埋葬着Charles——他才十六岁，却在刹那间看到自己的整个生命——被许婚，嫁给一个素未谋面的Alpha，冠他的姓氏，被迫为他生出继承人——Charles还活着，但已经死了，是一个用家族姓氏和财富妆点的死了的傀儡和棋子。他曾经的宏愿和志向在这坟墓中深埋着，他无力的双手无法刨开这砖瓦，将它们挖出。  
他站起身，从花廊向下眺去，一阵南风乍起，瞬间云开雾散，月光从阴霾背后浮出脸来，照亮了花廊下的小园。墙上是一咕嘟一咕嘟的紫藤萝，在月光下化为流泻出莹莹紫光的瀑布，瀑布下是两个人影——Charles屏住了呼吸，他定睛一看，是他再熟悉不过的宽阔背影，和那曼妙妖娆的女人身影并排而坐，在微凉的夜风中，那人解开了披风，披在女人肩上。  
风里幽幽地又卷起一股玫瑰的异香。  
Charles终于支撑不住，他捂住胸口，跌坐在地上。  
那海市蜃楼般的愚蠢期待连同从前的一切错觉，都在这玫瑰香气中纷纷湮灭，片烬不留。  
痛，他甚至不敢伸出手来，看那只捂住胸口的手掌——那颗种子最终还是撑破了他的心脏，啪地一声，沐浴着粘稠的鲜血，长出一颗殷红的嫩芽来——他怕看到自己的手掌，仿佛上面已经沾满了火一般灼灼的红。  
“呃哇——”一只乌鸦从头顶飞过，向着宫后那片森林，拖长声音叫着，凄切地，“呃哇——”，像一支黑色的挽歌。

***

Charles对着镜子，他又换上了礼服，今天欢迎Magda公主的日程表仍旧是满的。  
Jean一边替他梳着头，一边盯着他眼眶下的两块乌青。待梳好了头，她终于抿起嘴，拿过梳妆台侧面的粉盒：“殿下，我觉得，您还是需要将这两块黑眼圈遮一遮。”  
“好吧，随你。”Charles耸耸肩，他知道镜子里自己是怎样的憔悴，但他并不在意。  
Jean倒是很在意，不服输似地，将Charles又细细打扮了一遍。  
“现在，”她按着Charles的肩，转过他的身子，让他对着镜子，“我们的殿下又是容光焕发！”  
“谢谢你，Jean，”Charles依旧温和地微笑着——但若那个人不看，再容光焕发，又有什么用呢？  
他真的像个傀儡了——干枯的，被命运提着线，坐在决斗场的高台上。  
今天是为Magda公主特别准备的比武节目，不同于真正的、血腥的决斗，没人会因此而丧命，但因表演双方是全大陆最优秀的骑士，决斗场周围的观众还是兴高采烈，他们高喊着那位骑士的名字——“Logan！Logan！”  
欢呼声一浪高过一浪，坐在侧面前排的Omega贵族小姐们脸都激动得通红，她们忸怩地摇晃着着手中准备好的鲜花。Charles毫无兴致地听着那决斗场的号角吹响——骑士将要进入战场。  
率先进入的就是那位万众期待的Logan，他是吉诺莎最为骁勇善战的骑士，Erik的左膀右臂，Charles确实也久闻其名，但Logan大部分时间都在带兵训练，所以他还未曾一见。  
Logan骑一匹毛色油光锃亮的黑马，浑身全副武装，健壮的体格被闪着寒光的钢盔和铁甲包裹，只露出一双桀骜不驯的褐眼睛。他穿着野牛皮长靴，手执兰谢尔陛下赏赐的金盾，上面绘着兰谢尔家那只雄狮，但人们可以想象盔甲下他高大的身材和硬实的肌肉。Omega小姐们纷纷发出惊叹——她们也没什么机会见到这位闻名遐迩的骑士，不过看来他果然是名不虚传。  
Charles辨认出了这匹马——那么这人就是昨天他在等候厅看到的楼下的人——难怪他能如此大摇大摆地在宫禁中骑马，因为他就是Logan将军。不过鉴于其它的将军都不敢如此，Logan果然是无所顾忌，但也说明兰谢尔陛下对他的重视。Charles还是没忍住转头偷看了一眼Erik，他正指着Logan，侧身为Magda公主讲解些什么。Charles咬着唇，又将目光扳回决斗场，Logan已经与他的对手Donald摆开了阵势。为了避免伤人，他们两人都擎着橡木制的长矛，矛尖涂着白漆，最终的输家是先在致命区域上有白漆点者。  
Logan用双腿夹了一下马腹，让马活动起来，做出熟练的备战姿态，钢铁相撞发出脆响。Charles看着他，又想起自己曾经的判断——Logan是个孤儿，是Erik一手从普通士兵扶持起来的亲信，Erik给了他现在所拥有的一切，爵位、财富、名声，他也对Erik忠心耿耿，万死不辞。如果他的猜测没出差错，Erik最有可能将自己许配给他——一个毫无根基但身怀武力的将军和一个出身高贵却势头渐衰的领主，确实是最为理性的搭配。  
Charles的胸口又撕裂地痛，那冒芽的小苗还在茁壮地成长着，拉扯着他心头的血肉——或许，要是Logan力气够大，他能否替自己剜掉这颗本不该发芽的小苗——Charles捂住胸口，自我催眠般安慰自己，最多只会留一块能轻易遗忘的伤疤。  
第一局，Logan野蛮地先发制人，Donald只有被动抵挡的份儿，连连挥舞盾牌，却被Logan虚晃一枪，挡了个空，这时迟那时快，Logan像扑食的恶狼般将矛尖扎向Donald的喉咙，第一局胜，人们纷纷鼓掌。  
第二局，Donald吃了教训，他先出了矛，但Logan力大无穷，只是有条不紊地擎盾硬挡对方的矛，但身子竟岿然不动，等Donald稍有力竭，他便将马一抽，加速推盾向前，直接让Donald的矛脱了手，掉在地上，第一排的老爷们都哈哈大笑起来。Charles惊奇地睁大眼——Logan确实凶悍。  
第三局，Logan不再虚与委蛇，直接亮出自己的绝招。他策马到Donald的身侧，将盾向他的矛处横推，Donald不得不舞起矛对付他的盾，此时Logan低吼一声，将矛再向Donald身侧用力一刺，力气之大直接将Donald连人带矛都搡下了马。Donald狼狈地在地上打了个滚，Logan竖起矛，拍拍自己的爱马，低头睥睨着他。  
全场欢呼雷动，人们沸腾了，“Logan！Logan！”的叫喊不绝于耳，姑娘们尖叫起来，挥舞着花束，想要吸引Logan的注意。Logan将木矛随手一扔，卸下头盔，向Erik的方向行了个礼，然后向四面八方的人群颔首致意。他长得粗犷野性，两条粗眉凶狠地横着，眉间镌着深深的川字纹，令Charles有点莫名害怕——这样凶神恶煞的容貌，肯定会让敌人心生畏惧。  
“Logan！Logan！”  
第一排的Omega小姐站了起来，嬉笑着将花束向Logan身上抛去，Logan昂起头，得意地享受着花瓣雨的洗礼。  
“Logan——”Magda公主也按捺不住赞叹，她拿起一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，向Logan挥舞，Logan驾马走近高台，微微弯腰，将右手放在左胸前，然后接过玫瑰，勾起嘴角，对着人群挥舞着手中的花束。  
按照常规，骑士可以将这花束送给他合意的人——第一排待字闺中的Omega小姐们到头来最为期待的便是此事，她们叽叽喳喳起来，有的向Logan抛媚眼，有的挥手帕，都在暗自期待着自己才是收到玫瑰的幸运儿。  
Logan骑着马，绕场了一周，接受了人们的欢呼和掌声，却迟迟未将花送出。被他经过却没有理会的小姐们一边失落地哀叹，一边疑惑着他到底要将玫瑰送给谁。  
众目睽睽之下，只见Logan掉转马头，直接向正前方的高台走去，全场疑惑的眼神集中在高台上——难道他要将花献给Magda公主？  
但Logan越过了Magda公主，将玫瑰献在Charles面前。  
Charles原本木然地坐着发呆，面前突然出现的艳丽玫瑰灼烧了他的眼睛。他诧异地循花看去，Logan正坐在马上，对他挑起一个不羁的笑。  
他第一反应是看向Erik——Erik也在看着他，眯着眼睛，脸色阴骘。  
Charles心中突然升起一股恶意，他转过头去，全力以赴地，向Logan绽放出他所能给予的最甜美粲然的笑容——他保证，Erik从来没见过他这么笑过。他温柔地低声感谢：“这玫瑰很美，谢谢您。”  
Logan的眼神在Charles脸上流连着，他吹了个尾音带转儿的口哨，驾马离开了。  
Charles将花束握在手心，他并未感到报复的快乐，相反地，一阵空虚和无力汹涌着席卷而来——那束怒放的红玫瑰仿佛是由他心头迸出的鲜血浸染而成，让他胸口又一阵火辣辣的刺痛，而Erik蜇人的目光仿佛淬过毒的利箭，仍然不间断地射在他身上，令他变得更加千疮百孔。  
他垂下头去，仿佛对Erik的目光毫无察觉，专心摆弄起那柔软的花瓣。

***  
入夜了，Charles支走了Jean，坐在窗台上看书。  
灯光昏暗，他的大脑比这微弱的灯火更为混沌——他其实烦闷得一个字也看不下去，只是徒然地翻动书页。  
梳妆台上摆放着Magda的礼物，玫瑰红的丝带被拆开，几瓶药粉被他胡乱摆在桌上。  
他疲惫地打了个哈欠，那哈欠声盖住了身后传来的脚步声。待他打完了哈欠，才意识到身后有人。  
柔软的织物覆盖上了Charles的双眼，他咳嗽了一声，笑了：“Jean，别开玩笑。”  
然而他陡然意识到什么不对劲儿——这不是Jean——那股凌厉的雪松气息瞬间攻占了他的呼吸——这是兰谢尔陛下。  
Charles立刻变得僵硬。  
他将书放下，垂下头低声说：“您应该去陪Magda公主。”  
对面没有人做声，只能听见Erik沉重的呼吸。  
一双温暖修长的手捉住他的下巴，抬起，那沉重的呼吸靠近，然后是那味道清冽的唇，贴在Charles的唇上。  
Charles在这绵长的亲吻中浑身哆嗦，大脑一片空白，他的四肢百骸都在呼唤着那气息，兰谢尔陛下的气息，久违的Alpha气息——仿佛是有一双手将他从漆黑的坟墓深处拉出，一切又都活过来了——但这死而复生是个悲剧，因为他终究会被同样一双手送回那坟墓，那双手会亲自封住坟墓的出口，让他困于其中，被永恒的孤独埋葬。  
那人缓慢地向下亲吻，说不上凶狠，但也不算温柔地，吻过他的颈侧——他舔舐着Charles的腺体，令Charles发出呜咽；吻过他的锁骨，他的肩头，一路脱下他的衣服，顺着他的胛骨吻下去。  
被夺去视力的Charles放松下来，将自己完全交付于他——哪怕就这一次，就这一次，让他能够在坟墓中用这点回忆祭奠自己。  
那人抱起他，分开他两条光裸的双腿，他的皮肤裸露在春夜的空气中，微微发凉。什么东西乒乒乓乓地掉在地上，然后他被放在了冰冷的平面上——那是梳妆台。Charles的脚向下蹬——然而那是悬空的，他没有触碰到地面。那双带着薄茧的大手抚上了他的大腿，胯骨——然后轻轻握住了他。Charles发出一声叹息般的低喘。那人靠得更近，将身上的的温度传给了他，Charles感觉温暖，他在那人的手心里哼哼着发泄了，出了一身薄汗。  
那人依旧沉默着，将濡湿的手探进他的股间——那里，他的手指娴熟地进入了他——他比Charles自己更了解他的身体，轻而易举地就找到了那一点。Charles在黑暗中有点恐慌地主动勾住他的脖子，靠在他的肩上呻吟起来，他的另一只手拂过Charles弓起的脊背，顺着脊椎带来一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
那人也不好受似地，出着粗气，进入了Charles，Charles瞬间将他抱得更紧——因为黑暗，因为悬空，因为恐惧，他需要依靠。  
那人摆着腰，带着Charles进入他的律动，他的手指抚摩过Charles出汗的额头和鬓角，替他将额发向后理了理，Charles在黑暗中微张着嘴，有些疑惑似的，那滚烫的嘴唇又吻住了他。  
细小的水声，压抑的呼吸声，剩下的一切都是虚无而寂静的，Charles仿佛能听到夜里那月光下那紫藤萝瀑布不存在的潺潺的声响——带着紫色光晕的声响——但那确实是不存在的。他明白。  
昏暗的灯光里，梳妆台上的象牙圣母抱婴像折射出尘封的黄，像上的神面容纯洁而苍老，仿佛一百年之后也是如此，张着没有眼仁的眼睛，永恒地微笑着。  
那人最后射在了Charles里面，Charles用两条腿夹住他，颤抖着接受了那份灼热。  
两个人相拥着过了很久，Erik紧贴着Charles略有些冰冷的身体，在灯光下他像玉打造的神像——没有眼睛的神像。  
Erik解下Charles眼上蒙着的红丝带——玫瑰红的丝带落下，那双蓝眼睛安静地看向他，并没有泪，只是沾水软刃似地在明明灭灭的灯下亮着，在Erik心上划开细小的口子。  
“我什么时候结婚？”Charles张口，“您……什么时候结婚？”  
Erik叹了一口气。他捧起Charles的脸，再一次地，长久地，吻着他。  
但Charles最终还是没能得到答案。

Chapter 17  
***  
Charles，you are so beautiful。  
雪白如瓷的面颊泛起赧然的绯色。  
Charles，you are so beautiful。  
柔软栗发下的红唇漾出芬芳的浅笑。  
Charles，will you marry me?  
那双绮丽的蓝眸张开，里面满盈马耳他日光下最温暖的蔚蓝汪洋，波光潋滟间他看到海上有艘白色的船，蓬起满满当当的风帆——来回鼓动——那是Erik砰砰跳着的心。  
Yes，I will。  
暖风带着樱桃香气拂面而来，漫山遍野的铃兰在熏风中一齐叮叮当当，奏响圣洁的颂歌，而Charles手上的那束铃兰捧花便是乐曲中最浓墨重彩的音符。  
My Charles，My Charles——  
Erik呢喃着，在空荡荡的床上睁开眼睛，他伸出手去，想触碰那鲜明的红色、蓝色、白色，那萦绕的话语、音乐、笑容——但它们立刻如泡影般消弭，在偌大的卧室中杳然无迹。  
他已分不清梦境和现实——他不敢承认，但他已经晕头转向、意乱情迷——这些都是计划外的情绪，像修葺得体的花园中不合时宜的杂草——不，那不是杂草，那是一朵世上最夺目迷人的蓝玫瑰。谁也不能潜入他的花园，偷走他的蓝玫瑰——Logan，Erik起身，在嘴里默念着这个名字，Logan，嫉妒是嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇，在Erik的心脏上缠绕，逐渐勒紧。  
Charles献给Logan的明媚笑容刺得Erik心底钝痛，他攥紧拳头，发白的指节顶着坚硬的床板——他很久没见过他的Charles对他那样笑了——自从Charles不再单纯只是他的养子后——Erik略带愧怍地低下头。  
他是罪人。他毁了Charles的笑容。  
他得到了Charles那迷人的、带着樱桃芳泽的胴体——他没法控制自己，否则那欲望的沸腾岩浆将会爆炸——但他想要更多。  
更多？  
不过他已毁了这一切。Erik悲哀地将自己地扔回枕头——他毁了——那个疯狂的、情难自抑的夜晚是一切罪恶的开端，那样美而不设防的Charles，他失去理智的行为，还有那冷酷无情的协议——Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，看看你，这就是你对Charles所做的一切，Charles一定恨死了你。  
他不知道，他不明白，他真的想不清楚，这样的忏悔和怜惜从何而起——三十多年的生命里，Erik的心脏第一次升腾起过这样柔软的钝痛。  
Emma说他是是钢铁，是野兽，他一直将这样的形容当作夸赞，但粗暴的野兽会让Charles害怕，冰凉的钢铁会让Charles寒冷。  
他想起儿时在宫后那片森林捉蝴蝶的日子——那时他的母亲尚未自缢而亡，喜欢慈爱地看他在草丛间玩耍。  
——“Erik，你要温柔地对待这些美丽的蝴蝶，它们的翅膀太过脆弱，你一碰，就会撕裂或化为齑粉——它们就再也飞不起来了。”  
“可是，我想把它们捉到瓶子里呀？”  
“让它们自由地飞——”她的母亲微笑着，抚摸Erik的头顶，“它们属于天空和花朵。”  
然而Erik还是固执地将蝴蝶都捉进了瓶子。对抗拒挣扎的蝴蝶们，他还是毁了它们的翅膀。  
Erik捂住脸。  
倘若时光能倒流，一切重新开始，他……  
但Erik发现了他一直刻意回避的可怕变化——是的，最开始，一切都不是这样计划的——他本来是运筹帷幄的控局者，掌握着Charles这颗举足轻重的棋子，但不知何时他已经陷入了棋局。  
聪明绝顶的Charles，不卑不亢的Charles，理智平静到有些淡漠的Charles——那股汹涌的柔情拍击着他，让他心上那嶙峋的礁石也软化——在他怀里甜美入睡的Charles，害羞到别过眼睛的Charles，身着盛装的Charles，他的天鹅，他的Charles。  
更多，他的心叫嚣着，更多。  
他想要Charles永远留在他身边。  
不是因为什么信息素的吸引、不是因为什么暂时的协议，只是因为那是Charles。他永远不能容许自己亲手将Charles送给别人。  
不能。  
他想娶Charles——该死的，他要Charles嫁给他。

***

Azazel将一卷秘信呈给Erik：“陛下，埃及使团回去了，但是我们在核查关卡的时候发现他们少了一个人。来时是三十五个人，但回去时是三十四人——少了一个卫兵。”  
Erik不动声色地展开秘信，“继续。”  
“劫持王子那伙人的身份查到了——他们应该隶属于一个秘密组织——来自埃及的秘密组织。那个符号是他们组织的象征。”  
Erik皱眉，脸上露出一丝狠戾。  
“搜查全城，抓住那个跑掉的人。”  
还有，Azazel略一停顿，“北方那边最近来了很多埃及客商，他们以低价兜售香料和杂货，很受欢迎。”  
“更北的地方？低价？”Erik摸着下巴，又重复了一遍，“照理来说，这群人一般足迹都止于吉诺莎，更北的地方地形复杂，又寒冷，他们大都不愿去，主要靠吉诺莎商人负责转卖——而且价格应该要高才是，否则他们又何苦费劲地向北跋涉呢？”  
“是的，”Azazel点头，“但我们没理由禁止他们的行动。”  
“一定要派人盯着这群人——这里面很不对劲——对了，你再把那个组织的符号给我画出来看看？”  
Azazel抽出一张纸，画了个三角形，在里面又画了一只眼睛，“他们说有两种符号，地位低一些的只有三角形，但是地位高的在三角形里面还有只眼睛——说这是太阳神的眼睛什么的——但是他说他没见过带眼睛的，或许没人真正有带眼睛的符号。”  
Erik猛然从Azazel手里抽回那张他即将完成的画，恶狠狠地端详着，然后立刻将纸张投入火炉中。  
“我知道了，下去吧，此事要严格保密，知道吗？包括你的人，找身家清白、嘴严的，一定要是北方人，不能是南方人。”  
Azazel会意地告退。  
Erik盯着熊熊燃烧的纸，不发一言——在Magda身上，他见过那个符号，一个极隐匿的刺青——带一只眼睛的三角形。

***

“Magda公主终于走了，”Jean给Charles整理着衣服，她假装没看到衣柜深处的机关，但那里已因多次开合而松动，她悄悄将机关的门缝再顶回去。  
“所以呢？她还会再来，而且——”Charles全神贯注地读着他的书。  
“不——我相信，她不会再来了，”Jean合上衣柜，“殿下，相信我，我的预言总是对的。”  
“好吧——随你怎么说，”Charles笑了——他总是这样云淡风轻地微笑着，仿佛无事发生，但Jean明白他在经历着什么。  
Jean将一堆衣服放在床上，“这是明天春狩要穿的猎装。”  
春狩。  
Erik向他承诺过的春狩——他想起当时自己那单纯的快乐，但现在不再有了。他以后也没有机会去享受这些属于Alpha和Beta的特权——狩猎不是Omega该涉足的事。  
第二日，天光未亮，Charles就迷迷糊糊地被Azazel塞进马车。  
Charles刚钻进马车，才发现马车里还有一个人。  
“……父亲？”Charles脸上青一阵白一阵，他不想再见到Erik，立即准备退回去，“抱歉，我上错马车了……”  
“你去哪儿？没错。”Erik长臂一伸，将Charles拽了回来。  
“可是……”Charles吞吞吐吐，他在绞尽脑汁地编理由。  
“就这样吧。”Erik转头看了他一眼，昏暗的马车内，他的虹膜闪着暗绿。  
但呆在Erik身边对Charles是种煎熬。  
他在竭力遮掩自己，他不愿对Erik的一个眼神就丢盔弃甲，更不愿让他发现自己的落寞。Erik的气味很近，就在他的鼻子边——马车颠簸了一下，他的侧脸蹭到了Erik的胳臂。  
然而Erik的眼睛落在窗外，没有看他，只留个刚硬的侧影。Charles握拳，将指甲扣进肉里去，很痛。  
在马车的颠簸中，昨夜熬到很晚的Charles很快就困倦了，他压抑地打了个小哈欠，Erik转过头来：“困了？”  
“没有。”Charles眼里已泛出了疲乏的泪花，但他还是红着眼角扯谎，仿佛是故意与Erik对着干。  
“明明有。”Erik伸长手臂将他圈进怀里，把Charles的后脑勺按在自己厚实的胸膛前，“睡吧。”  
Charles确实太累了，他没再继续挣扎，翻了翻白眼就入眠了。  
听着Charles逐渐均匀的呼吸，Erik轻轻抬起手来，梳理着Charles耳边那一绺头发，低着下巴去端详他的脸。  
还是那样的红唇，长睫毛，凝脂般的肌肤，和梦里一样——Erik不自觉地用指尖去触碰，又怕惊扰了Charles的好梦，他在梦中吧唧了一下嘴。  
突然，马车仿佛撞到了石头，车身剧烈摇晃了一下，Charles在梦里不满地咕哝着，将Erik搂得更紧。  
Erik俯下耳朵，去偷听Charles到底在说些什么。  
“父亲……”Charles带着含混的鼻音，不知在做什么梦。  
Erik没忍住，他暗自挑起嘴角。

***

“Charles，猎场到了，醒醒。”有谁拍了拍Charles的脸，Charles张开惺忪的睡眼，又对上那双灰绿的眼睛——要命！  
他迅速支起身，摆脱了Erik怀抱的禁锢，干巴巴地开口，“谢谢您，父亲，我睡得很好。”  
Erik深深看了他一眼，仿佛因Charles的刻意冷淡而不快，但他没说什么。  
Charles跟着Erik走下马车，其他人已经在猎场等候着。Erik环顾四周，问Azazel：“Shaw为什么没来？”  
听到Shaw这个名字，Charles肩膀几不可察地震动了一下。Shaw和他很早就冷淡了——自从Shaw仿佛感觉到他被Erik控制后。  
“回陛下，Shaw公爵说他今年身体抱恙，所以赶不过来。”Azazel一根根摆弄着弓箭和尖利的长矛。  
“是么？”Erik狐疑地瞥了Azazel一眼，“明明他一直对这种事情很积极。”  
他走上前去，拍了拍栓在树下的白马，马儿打了个响鼻。Azazel替Charles牵了一匹黑马过来，那只黑马不耐烦地甩着尾巴。  
Erik摸摸黑马的脖子，对跟在他身后的Charles说：“那只黑马看起来不太好操纵，你不擅长骑马，还是骑我的白马。我骑你的黑马。”  
Charles点点头。白马看起来比黑马温顺很多，他不想在兰谢尔陛下面前出丑，被黑马摔个倒栽葱——他在兰谢尔陛下面前已经出丑够多了。  
Erik扶着Charles上马，然后自己跨上马去，转身对Charles比划着：“注意跟上我。”  
他们现在处于一个小山谷，Charles从未到过这里，也不认路，他攥着缰绳略带紧张地瞅着Erik，只得点头。Erik挥舞着手里的长矛，对Charles大声说：“他们已经在林子里放烟，熏出了野猪和野牛。现在这些动物都在谷地乱窜，要注意。”  
Erik自幼在此打猎，对一切都分外熟悉，一马当先地走在前面，向森林边缘而去，他放慢马速等着Charles，然后对Charles耐心地解释道：“这些野兽被从森林深处赶出来，大部分会在森林边缘晃荡。”  
森林里回荡着细细的鸟鸣声，仿佛还有松鼠沿着松枝奔跑的声音，夹杂着几声狗吠，那是先头部队所带的猎狗。  
Charles小心翼翼地跟在他身旁，他从未见过这样的Erik，背着弓箭，身着干练的猎装，娴熟地驾着黑马——一个风神潇洒的猎手、气宇不凡的将军——你又开始胡思乱想，Charles的小腿用力地夹了一下马，白马赶到了黑马前面。他身上也背着弓箭，但他几乎是确定自己在马背上瞄不准；长矛更不用提，他压根没学过怎么使。Charles还看到有几个壮汉身上背着斧头，新磨的刃，寒光铮亮。  
突然，前方的灌木丛中一阵窸窣，一只浑身长着尖硬黑鬃的野猪出其不意地跳出，向着Charles的方向奔来。Erik眼疾手快地张弓射了它一箭，野猪暴怒地嘶嚎，带着流血的伤口继续奔跑。  
Charles一惊，将马向侧面方向驱，Erik抽出长矛向野猪冲去，敏捷娴熟地在黑马与野猪经过时直接用力向下一捅，将野猪刺了个对穿，内脏四溅。仆从稍后赶来，捡走了这个野兽。  
Erik拿着带血的矛，驾马靠近Charles：“没事吧？”  
“父亲，我没事，”Charles捏着缰绳，他脊背上仍然出了汗。  
“你是第一次打猎？”Erik甩了甩长矛上的血。  
“回父亲，在西彻斯特我一般不参与这些活动。”Charles无奈地微笑，“要不就是很远地看着，其实也看不清什么。”  
“那这次你就能好好看看——”Erik突然加快马速，带着常胜将军的得意，“跟上我！”  
Charles竭尽全力才跟上了Erik，这时他才发现他们已经越过了森林的边界，Erik将他带到了林中，身后的人影也不见了。  
“父亲，现在只剩下我们两个人了……后面的人都没跟上来……”Charles放慢速度，支吾着。  
走在他前方的Erik突然一个回马，向着Charles的方向靠近，直到两人擦肩，才出手勒马。  
他将脸凑近Charles，整个森林瞬间安静下来，只有风吹叶片的沙沙声在明灭。  
Charles抬起眼睛幽幽盯着他，蓝眼睛，也和梦里的一样。  
Charles仿佛意识到了什么，他从牙缝中漏出一点声音：“陛下……别在这里……小心被人……”  
Erik目光深黯，他在春日森林影影绰绰的阳光中，从手心掏出一把小花，塞在Charles手里。洁白的，精致的，串在细细的绿茎上，像一溜小铃铛。  
“给你。”  
Charles哑然地拿着手上这小花。  
他更迷惘了，兰谢尔陛下到底将他当什么？  
但他心中那颗芽却更自在地向上冒，错综的根刺破粘连的心壁，直向肉里扎。  
他等着Erik调转马头，Erik却纹丝不动，仿佛在盼着什么。  
——盼着什么？  
“……那是什么？”Charles蓦地指着前方。  
不远处猝然出现了一人高的庞大身影——那是一只刚冬眠醒来的灰熊，它的暴躁地被人的扰动吵醒了，现在Erik身上的血味让它更觉饥肠辘辘。  
看着灰熊靠近的影子，Charles催促着白马离开，但白马却越走越慢，扑通一声跪在地上。  
做好迎战准备的Erik转身,诧异地发现Charles从口吐白沫的马身上摔了下来。  
“这匹马被下毒了！”Charles大喊着向Erik跑去，Erik立即伸出手抓住Charles，一发力将他捞到自己的马上，用左手扶住他。  
灰熊近了，厚重的脚掌在摇撼着地面，腾起一阵沙土，Erik急忙抽起马，向灰熊侧面加速前进，将锐利的矛尖对准灰熊心脏处猛力一插——灰熊厚厚的脂肪层抵挡了一些冲击，它乱挥着四肢，发出可怖的咆哮，反身追向两人。  
Erik用靴后跟的马刺疾踢马腹，黑马如一道黑色闪电绝尘而去。  
不知过了多久，Charles被Erik搂着，只感觉周围绿色的风景一路向后倒退，他们到了一片开阔的水域边。灰熊大约是筋疲力尽，没再追上来。  
Erik放慢了马速，两人都气喘吁吁。  
“您的马被下毒了。”Charles闷闷地开口，“到底是谁？若骑马的人是您，若那时我们正在猎物旁，那您就会摔下马去，被……”  
“我知道。”他背后的Erik打断了Charles，他听不出Erik的情绪，只觉得Erik将他搂紧了些，他的后背上弹动着Erik的心跳，“幸好那只熊还没到你面前。”  
Charles红了耳根——他希望Erik看不见——小声说，“万幸我们都没中招。”  
黑马漫步在湖边，左侧是蓊蓊郁郁的森林，右侧是水平如镜的湖面，风乍起，吹皱一池春水。  
Charles感到后面有什么冒着热气的东西攀上来，是Erik干燥的唇，在轻吻他的鬓角，含糊不清地：“这里没人。”  
Charles垂下头默许了他。  
然后那嘴唇开始向下，沿着Charles的颈侧，他窘迫地向左偏过头去——左边的林间陡然闪过一双带着黑面罩的眼睛，电光石火间Charles突然将Erik向后一推，大叫：“左边有人！”  
一支毒箭嗖地沿着Erik的鼻尖划过，左侧林中传来一阵脚步声，马儿突然受惊，长嘶而立，将Erik甩下马去，又向前狂奔，Erik在地上翻滚几下，条件反射般架弓向脚步声处射去，一箭中的，那人低吟一声扑倒——但混乱的脚步声说明那里还剩下至少两个人，Erik以树干为掩护仔细辨别声音的方向，绿叶摇摆遮住视线，他闭上眼，屏息凝神。  
东边——前面——他瞬间如锁定猎物的鹰隼，两支箭向两个方向刷刷射去，两声哀号接连传来。他等候了几秒，才继续深入，看到了林间横躺的两具尸体，还有一个人没有射到要害，在地上一边爬行，一边低声哼哼。他捡起长矛直接向那人背上扎去，刺客七窍流出带泡沫的鲜血，浸红了面罩。Erik粗暴地撕开他背上的衣服，看到了那个意料之中的三角纹身。  
他啐了一口，跑出林子，却不见Charles的身影。  
“Charles——”Erik一阵急火攻心，他对天怒吼，“你在哪——”  
他嘶哑的吼声在山谷里回荡，惊起远山的一圈飞鸟，四周却一片死寂，毫无回应。  
Erik踉跄地找寻着着黑马的踪迹，却在湖边看到了马蹄在沙上深深的凿痕和一片被压平的杂草，仿佛是有人从上面刚刚滚过，杂草边的锐利石子上还沾着血迹。  
他陡然明白了什么，像只受伤的雄狮般哀痛地嗥了一声，一个猛子扎进水去。  
春天的湖水是砭骨的寒冷，Erik如同一条失去方向的盲鲨，茫然地拨开湖水，苦苦搜寻Charles的踪迹。他目眦欲裂，连眼球都要被这吃人的湖水挖出，但青蓝的水里连一条鱼的影子都没有。  
Charles，where are you？  
水波不怀好意地阻挡着Erik，他的肺叶因空气的消耗而剧烈收缩，仿佛有泥沙在肺里来回翻搅，锥心的痛沿着气管一路炸开。  
Charles，where are you？  
曾令Erik神魂颠倒的梦境像缓缓沉向湖底的水晶，从湖面投下的荧荧光晕里折射出无数画面，从他眼前一幕幕闪过 ——而那块水晶在他咫尺之遥处四碎，支离的碎片中交叠着Charles的红唇、Charles的蓝眸、Charles的侧颜……  
Erik闭上眼。在水里没人看到他的泪，但他的泪确乎溶进了这冰冷的湖水。他在飘飘荡荡地向下坠落，坠落进一个没有天、没有地的虚无世界。  
他又睁开眼，远处腾起了暗红的烟雾——那是丝丝血迹在水下蜿蜒——他竭尽全力游向那里，他看到了——看到了下沉的Charles！  
他的Charles安详地闭着眼，口鼻逸出细小的气泡，又很快迸裂。他仿佛在世界尽头沉睡，仍封存着那被眷顾的美。  
他抱起Charles，蹬动双腿，向上浮——向上，Charles的鬈发像舞动的水藻——向上，Charles的皮肤如濡湿的凉玉——向上，他要扼住时间的咽喉，一秒胜过一个世纪——  
头顶的光芒近了，近了，像来自天堂，仿佛有冥冥的歌声自幽深的水底响起，那是水妖的呓语。  
Erik托着他的Charles——托着他的稀世珍宝，托着他心爱的人——他们穿越了浩浩荡荡永不停歇的时间，终于浮出了水面。  
Erik咳呛着，抱着Charles游向岸边。Charles已经没了呼吸，Erik喃喃地祈祷着，仓皇地痉挛着双手，他掰开Charles的嘴，仿佛上足发条的机器，捏着Charles的鼻子，对着他的嘴一次又一次地吹气。  
他终于尝到了自己的泪，那是苦的，咸的。  
仿佛又过了一个世纪，Charles的胸脯震动起来，Erik的眼睛亮了，他鼓足劲坚持了下去，直到Charles开始剧烈咳嗽，口鼻流出清水来。  
Erik扶起Charles，大力拍着他的背，Charles徐徐睁开眼，他看到面前的人，嘴角扬起虚弱苍白的笑。  
Erik湿漉漉的手摩挲着Charles冰凉的侧脸和额头，他浑身战栗着，像经历过一场前所未有的劫难，他的绿眼睛里燃烧着火焰，那是劫后余生的狂喜，他不信神，但有神眷顾着他的Charles，他癫狂地自言自语着没人能懂的话，感谢着上苍。  
Charles抖动着唇瓣，他伸出同样冰凉的手贴上Erik的脸：“还活着……”  
“Charles，”Erik紧紧抱住怀里的人，“Charles，”仿佛死亡也不能让他撒手，“嫁给我吧……”

Chapter 18

***  
Charles盯着墙上挂着的麋鹿角，它们如从墙壁里长出的、枝丫分岔的骨头，狰狞地裸露在外。当医生再次触碰上他额角的伤口时，他忍不住嘶了一声。  
门帘被掀开，Charles的余光捕捉到了伫立在门边的熟悉人影。医生转过头去，对Erik行礼致意，简单解释了Charles的伤情，收拾着身边的药品，退出了房间。  
女仆刚生的炉火驱散了野外春夜的些许寒意。Charles的目光现在又在炉火上徘徊——但他知道兰谢尔陛下在那里——兰谢尔陛下关上了门。  
Charles的样子仍十分狼狈，头发乱糟糟的，额角贴着绷带，靠墙瑟缩在厚重毛毯的包围里，仿佛还在发抖。然而Erik已焕然一新，虽然侧脸还带着小伤，但从他整齐的猎装和一丝不苟的发型上，找不到刚才那场意外的一丝痕迹。  
Erik凝视着Charles，Charles凝视着炉火。  
一段尴尬的静默。  
全然无觉的炉火仍毕毕剥剥地欢快歌唱着。  
“您……”  
“你……”  
两个人几乎同时打破了这静默。  
Charles噤声，将下巴靠在膝盖上，两手在毛毯中环抱住双膝，等Erik继续说下去——然而Erik也截住话头等着他。  
“陛下……”  
“叫我 Erik.”门那边传来那浑厚的声音。  
“父亲……”  
“叫我Erik就好。”那把不容违抗的嗓音带上了说不清的怒意，Charles听到马靴踏过地面的声响，他在靠近。  
“……”Charles的指尖揪紧了毛毯，下了很大决心似地，闭上眼，“Erik……谢谢您救了我。再一次地。”  
Charles感到床的下陷，以及逐渐弥漫起来的、Alpha的清苦气息。Erik坐在了床边。  
Charles咬着唇角，他还未睁开眼。他仿佛失去了勇气——但他的脑海却不依不饶地回放着方才Erik那张脸——占据了溺水之人模糊视线的，那湿而乱的褐色短发、那滴落湖水的汗涔涔的额头、那满是惊慌与震颤的唇，以及那激荡着喜悦和疯狂的、绿得发蓝的双眸。  
Charles被水泡得发白到丧失触觉的指尖贴到了Erik的面颊，那微刺的胡茬告诉他一切都是真的——真的，真的，他眼前的Erik，真实到抛弃钢铁和坚冰所铸就的面具，毫无保留地，将所有感情倾泻给了他。  
他能感受到，因为那个Charles也是真的，实实在在地将自己的掌心贴在了Erik的脸上，实实在在地从Erik覆上他手背的那只大手中感受到了炽热——再寒冷彻骨的湖水都无法冻结的炽热。  
Charles倏地张开了眼。他们的视线颤动着相接，里面的情绪深浓到化不开。  
他脸上方的阴影落了下来——Erik吻住了他。  
不是“兰谢尔陛下”，也不是“父亲”，是“Erik”。

***

Erik从天窗上向下伸出手，鬼使神差地，Charles将自己的手放在他的手心，Erik手稳稳地攥紧，他被Erik拉上了梯子，顺着梯子向天窗爬上去——野外建的别墅远不如宫殿豪华，都是低层平顶。  
Charles恍恍惚惚坐下来，Erik给他披上毛毯——他还在刚才的吻里没回过神，Erik便轻车熟路地摸到天窗和梯子，带他上了房顶。  
夜风拂过他们额头的发丝，那是广袤森林的呼吸，它绿色的肺叶深处，海棠花、风信子、蓝铃花，从高到低，由枝头到地面，依次发出入梦时馨香的喟叹。叶片拥裹着叶片，亲密地，轻柔地，像一片青翠的云里绵绵交织的雨滴。  
Erik习惯于沉默，Charles亦然。他们之间向来话都不多。  
但是这沉默也带着花木的清香了，在夜风中如一道绫罗，在两人间悠悠飘舞。  
Charles在风中打了个小喷嚏，声音像只小松鼠似的——还是那只Erik最初记忆里的小松鼠。  
Erik的嘴角在黑暗中变得柔软。他伸出手为Charles掖了掖毯子，然后将他揽进怀里。Charles暖烘烘地窝在Erik怀里，Erik的宽阔胸膛让他感觉踏实和安定。  
Erik更加后悔，后悔于自己的唐突和冒失，他不清楚Charles对那突如其来的求婚是什么态度——Charle仿佛听见了，又仿佛没有听见；他那时仿佛是神志清醒的，他分明对自己笑了，还伸手去摸他的脸，但之后他就精疲力竭地昏过去了——那Charles到底对那句话还有没有记忆？  
Charles明明窝在自己的怀里，他的发丝还蹭着Erik的脖子，但Erik不敢问。  
他只是抬起头望着天，将手伸进毯子里，找到了Charles微凉的手，十指交叉着握住了，用大拇指在他手背上摩挲着。  
突然，Erik头顶冒出一道水银做的细线，飞速划破天空，在墨青的苍穹上画出一道流丽的裂痕。  
“看！”  
Charles闻声，从他的怀里仰起头。  
苍莽的天际线上突然喷涌出无数闪光的璀璨星线，银河旋转，吞吐一场洒落钻石的大雨，那是造物主宏伟诗篇中散落的字符，从茫茫宇宙深处而来，化为降临尘世的奇景，瞬间天空清明如濯，照亮了Charles因惊喜而张大的嘴：“是流星雨——”  
“是流星雨，”Erik用下巴抵住Charles的额头，“我小的时候，每年春狩晚上都会来到屋顶，期待传说中的流星雨，但我从七岁等到十五岁，都没有等到过——我长大了，认为是他们在编故事骗我，这里根本没有流星雨。后来，我便不再等了——”  
Erik低下头，望进Charles的眼眸，那双从海中升起的眼睛里现在蕴藏着整个浩渺的宇宙。  
“但我终于等到了——那是真的。”

 

Chapter 19

***  
Charles带着些微的倦意撑开眼皮，虽然他的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但昨夜却睡得异常踏实。他正打算翻个身，却发现自己根本动不了——因为他的腰间被一只手臂牢牢地圈着。感受到手掌的温度，Charles动作一滞，眼睛向上瞄去——Erik还闭目安睡着，呼吸平稳。  
他在Erik怀里放松了自己，静静躺着，沐浴着Erik的气息，回味着过去两天如梦似幻的片段。  
“Charles——嫁给我吧。”  
那句话是幻觉吗？  
他又伸出手去碰碰身边的Erik，仿佛在验证他的五感是否欺骗了他。  
但那是真的，真实存在过的，兰谢尔陛下的眼神没有骗人——他眼里的东西几乎让Charles承受不住——那东西无以名状，暂时只能称为“深情”。  
兰谢尔陛下，不，是Erik，他也喜欢我。  
一股惴惴的甜蜜击中了他的心，像从昨夜从天际洒落的那场流星雨。他羞于告人的期待成了真的，这令Charles短暂地停止了瞻前顾后，微笑着伸出双手接住了那场流星雨。  
但是结婚……  
Charles感觉自己并未准备好将自己的Omega身份昭告于天下，更何况那些埃及人的所作所为令他不安。  
他们三番五次的绑架和刺杀，到底是为了什么？不只是他，还有兰谢尔陛下都被盯上，目的到底是什么？埃及皇室明明与吉诺莎交好，甚至到了派使和亲的地步，但一队埃及人却对他们死咬不放，背后究竟有什么阴谋？埃及的Magda公主也不简单，他感到埃及皇室一定与这伙刺客有着千丝万缕的联系。如果他此时揭露身份，不只宣告着自己在大陆政治势力的减弱，还等于自动放弃了以泽维尔家主身份联合南方各贵族的底牌——一张对无论是对他自己还是对Erik都极有帮助的底牌。他们在明处，埃及人在在暗处，若是自曝其短，无异于引敌进犯。  
他烦恼起来，无意中动了动身子，惊动了Erik，那支在他腰间的胳臂收紧，Erik侧身过来，嘴唇靠近了：“醒了?”  
“早上好。”Charles发出了他特有的鼻音，“……Erik。”  
那嘴唇贴了上来，“早上好，Charles，”在他额头上轻轻落下一个唇印，然而Erik的五根指头不安分地在他衣摆下的腰侧移动着。  
“别……哈啊……好痒！求您！”Charles缩成一团，无法抑制地咯咯笑起来，扭动身体想要摆脱，Erik摸到了他的“禁区”，“那里是我的……痒痒肉……”  
“哦？是这里？”Erik坏心眼地按住他，那只手从腰侧到了腋下，“还是这里？”  
“天哪……”Charles笑得喘不过气，他已经很久没有开怀笑过，以至于都不会大笑了，这使生理性的泪水不停地冒出来，“饶了我吧……”  
Erik仍然不放过他，戏弄了他好一阵，直到Charles在他身下笑到背过气，他才一把将Charles搂回怀里。  
这也是Erik许久来所见的、属于Charles的，最灿烂的笑——自由的，卸下心防的——他还只是个孩子。  
Charles抖着双肩，他的笑声骤然停止了，然而泪水却止不住，吧嗒吧嗒地掉，沁入Erik的衣服，洇开一小朵一小朵水渍。  
Erik感觉到了肩上的湿意，他的双臂将Charles抱得更用力。他想说的仿佛有很多，但话到嘴边，他才发现自己说不出。  
他不习惯表达自己的情绪，因为他就没有多少情绪——三十多年来，他周旋于宫闱和战场，阴谋、仇恨与杀戮在他原本柔软的心上劈砍，最终结出一层又一层坚不可摧却丑陋不堪的痂。这些痂就像他费尽千辛万苦所得到的权力——它们保护了他，给了他力量和底气，也让他变得冰冷残酷，失去了感受的能力。  
但是Charles却让那层伤疤出现了缝隙，让他的心升起前所未有的——那东西叫什么？柔情？  
他本以为，拥有权力就拥有了一切，但Charles的存在证明权力的利爪永远无法攫住人的内心——它甚至没资格去触及。  
权力的可以占有、掌握、支配、操纵，但他对Charles所施加的权力却被那孩子轻而易举地化解——Charles是水，看似清澈柔软，却能悄然穿石。他没法用权力这把看似万能的钥匙打开Charles的心锁——他只能笨拙地学着用自己的灵魂，去触碰Charles的灵魂。他的灵魂污浊不堪，杂草丛生，荆棘遍布，那是他深埋的、耻于示人的秘密。他总以高高在上的倨傲、以不屑一顾的轻蔑去睥睨这世界，但Charles却昂起头直视他，用那双湛蓝得坦荡的双眸告诉他——你是在心虚，Erik，是你在心虚。  
Erik又一次忏悔，心虚地，对着他脑海中的神龛，那神龛眶着那双温柔却无畏的蓝眼睛。他曾自私地伤害过他的Charles——他的天鹅，他的蝴蝶。但如今，他已学会不再像儿时那样——他要呵护Charles的羽翼。  
等Charles隐忍无声的泪逐渐止住，Eruik才沉声开口：“对不起。”  
只一句话，便胜过千言万语。

***

“埃及人。”Charles顾不得两人有多风尘仆仆，一回到吉诺莎便关上了Erik的房门，郑重地向Erik告知他的发现，“我觉得这群埃及人和埃及皇室绝对有关系。”  
“我知道。”Erik从书桌上拿出一张纸，在上面画着什么。  
“您知道？那Magda公主来访的时候……”Charles差点咬住自己的舌头。  
“那时我也没有证据，搜寻证据需要耐心，”Erik气定神闲地瞥了Charles一眼，“但现在有了证据。”他将那张纸展示给Charles，“确实，埃及皇室主使了这个秘密组织进行暗杀。这是他们的标志。”  
“但是这一切仍然很奇怪，为何当初对吉诺莎态度如此亲近，现在反而要暗杀您？当初劫持我的若和他们是一伙人，为何又改变了目标，从我到了您？”Charles疑虑重重地皱眉，“这不对劲。一定有什么更大的阴谋。恕我冒昧……”Magda公主的美貌又一次金晃晃地飘过他眼前，但Charles终于鼓起勇气，说出他的推断，“我感觉，Magda公主此行的目的，很可能不是所谓的和亲……”  
“我知道。”Erik的绿眼睛里仿佛带上了狡黠的笑意，Charles不敢直视。  
和亲这个议题太过敏感——若Erik不再提和结婚有关的事，Charles打算装作没听见Erik当初那句话。  
“她很不一般——她此行是来套我的话的。”Erik顿了顿，“我一开始就发现了。只是，你太鲁莽了——隔墙有耳，何况还是与埃及人会晤的席间，你能保证没有谁在窥视我们？不只是与她，就是与大陆的其他贵族交往，我也很小心，能藏毒的戒指在大陆贵族手上也不鲜见。”  
“她到底想套什么话呢？吉诺莎的国库还是兵力？难道她哥哥，那个埃及君主——恩•沙巴努尔，想要进攻大陆？”  
“我本也以为如此，但两者皆非——相反，她对吉诺莎的矿产非常感兴趣，特别是托帕石。”  
“托帕石……就是您当时送给她的那只狮子雕像的原料？”Charles更加困惑，“但埃及物产丰盈，虽无这种宝石，却有其它几十种珍贵的宝石矿藏。他们又何苦对一种宝石如此执着呢？”  
“说明这种宝石对他们很特别——”Erik从桌上拿起一座摆设，那是托帕石的一簇原石，未经雕琢却仍然透亮，“但我也不知缘由。”  
“它们真尖，”Charles摸上这摆设，托帕石的原石极为锋利，一根根刺向空中，“就像匕首。”  
Erik的眼睛落在Charles白皙的手上，Charles觉察到这眼神，蓦地不言语了。  
Erik的手攀附上来，Charles任凭Erik的手握住他的。Erik变得目光如炬——他绕过桌子，走到Charles面前。  
Charles的睫毛扑闪了一阵，抬起头看他，还带点羞怯，眼里却清凌凌的，粼粼泛光。  
他的Charles，多么伶牙俐齿，却在某些事上自始自终都不开口。  
但Erik能读Charles的眼睛，读Charles的神态，Charles像一本怎么也读不透的书，令他读了还想读——而那本书也正在无声地欢迎他读。  
“是的，像匕首。”  
你也像匕首——水做的匕首，我抓不住你，你却在我的心上来回割划，直到那层层疤痕剥落，露出软肉，仿佛一只蚌被打开了壳。  
Erik俯身，两人的脸又缩小了间距，直到——  
“咳咳。”Charles咳嗽了一下，吞吞吐吐地，“父……Erik……陛下。我还有要事禀报。”  
Erik猛然回神，他瞬间直起身，欲盖弥彰地挪开眼，“说。”  
“是关于Shaw的。非常抱歉，曾经Shaw想暗地里联系我，但我没有及时禀报您——我错了……但我现在又有了新的发现。”Charles的直觉告诉他，形势不妙，他必须与Erik走上同一战线。  
毕竟……  
他看了看眼前的Erik。  
毕竟他们之间的矛盾已经不再主要了。  
他们同时面对着更狡猾的敌人，都处在敌人的射程中，必须团结起来。  
Erik的眼神变得犀利。他靠着桌子，半咧起嘴，摸了摸下巴。  
“当时的粮食问题，是起于Shaw的领地，而且Shaw控制着粮食贸易，想必这您也清楚。”  
“是，但没有实证，他可以想出一千种理由来推诿。”Erik轻轻摇头，“包括后面一系列乱子，他都可以糊弄着解释过去。因为没抓到能供出他的人。那群人都串好了口风，准备好送死了。”  
“但……如果我告诉您一件，您不知道的事情呢？Shaw其实是白色军团的幕后掌控者——他是那个神秘的赛特。”  
Erik抿嘴，眼睛飞快地眨起来，“赛特是他？我一直以为是William Stryker。”  
“William Stryker作为白色军团的首领，十分高调，闻名整个大陆，大家都以为这是他欲擒故纵的手段，没想到赛特确实另有其人。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”Erik眼里浸满明察秋毫的灰绿。  
“Shaw自己告诉我的——这很奇怪。但是他还说，当时他与Cain交好，Cain给了他一万两黄金，为了借用他的兵力来——呃，来攻打您。”  
“但最终白色军团没有来。”Erik轻嗤，“这又是为何？难不成是Cain没钱了？我看不像。”  
“疑点就在这里，”Charles沉吟，“一万两黄金肯定是提前付清的，Cain承诺九月二十日前发兵，白色军团驻扎地在南方，虽然不知其到底在何处，但到西彻斯特最多只需一天——不过您却仿佛得知消息的很早，九月十三日便带兵赶到了西彻斯特，并找出了Cain谋反的证据。”  
Erik拧起浓眉，他仿佛想到了什么——“当初确实有人带着证据来吉诺莎告密——是西彻斯特的一个仆役，仿佛叫Warren。”  
“Warren？”Charles惊叫起来，“那是我哥哥的一个仆人——他来自波利尼亚——天哪，这说明他是Shaw的人！”他捂住额头，只觉一阵眩晕袭来，重心不稳，“说明Shaw根本不是真心实意想支持Cain！他居然两面三刀，这样自己不需要出兵，又私吞了一万两黄金，还——是的，他铲除掉了南方最强大家族的家主，那他自己离南方最有权势的人又近了一步。”  
“不错。Cain被Shaw愚弄的团团转——然后他还想要继续愚弄你，或者操纵你。”Erik起身扶住Charles的腰。  
“但是之后我们就再无接触——您知道为什么。大概他……也察觉到了吧。”Charles靠进Erik怀里小声说，“有可能他一开始就想着要欺骗Cain，Cain真的太傻……”  
“也有可能是他发现Cain是个草包，根本无法实现他的想法，所以才起了杀心——Shaw想要的肯定不止是西彻斯特或整个南方。他以低姿态蛰伏了不止十年——我哥哥在位时，他仿佛很忠诚于我哥哥，但看到我处于优势时，他又毫不迟疑地倒戈于我，你想想，这是为什么？”  
“是……”Charles点头，“而且，看来坊间传言有一部分是真的——有人说，知道赛特真实身份的，最后都死了。Cain死了……还死得挺惨。”  
“但我们不会。”Erik吻着Charles的头发，“Shaw会。”

***

“所以，这就是整个故事？”  
Emma夸张地摊开双手，像个歌剧女王，手上两排钻戒却先声夺人地吸引眼球。  
“是。”Erik略带阴沉地看着对面的老友，“你有什么想法？”  
“喔喔喔，对您甜蜜的小宠物我怎么敢有想法，”Emma张圆了红唇，“嗯……我唯一的想法是，伟大的兰谢尔陛下不是性冷淡，也不是个喜欢Alpha的怪胎，这意味着兰谢尔家族终于会有个继承人，不会绝后——值得庆贺。”  
“……”Erik瞪了瞪Emma，但他想不出什么驳斥的话。  
“哎，难怪，我一来这里，就感到兰谢尔陛下身上有什么变化，原来那是初恋的幸福啊！”Emma坏笑，“那我把家里那叠给您准备的Omega介绍信都可以烧了。”  
“你……”Erik居然感觉自己脸上有点烧，这算什么事？他后悔把这一切告诉Emma——但他又奇怪地不愿将这些东西憋在心里。他像个初恋的毛头小子，青涩又莽撞——这简直不是Erik Lehnsherr！  
“那当时那个和亲的埃及公主呢？埃及公主的魅力大不过你的小宠物吗？”  
“别那么说Charles，他不是什么小宠物——要说也轮不到你，”Erik没好气地白Emma一眼，“更别提那群埃及人了，没安好心。刺杀的事情你也别外传。他们是一伙的。”  
“好了，玩笑开够了，我此行是有要事和你商讨的。”Emma突然正色，语气变得严肃，“你看到了信，我的领地出现了瘟疫。”  
“春天气温陡升，疾病蔓延，也很正常，每隔几年都有这么一下。整个大陆距离大规模瘟疫爆发已经过去了七八十年了，说明大陆人的体格变得更强健。”Erik分析道。  
“但这次不一样——”Emma担忧地叹气，她拿出一张纸，“这上面记载着此次瘟疫的症状，下面画着图例。我的医生查过，这是一种全大陆历史上都未曾出现过的流行病——一种新的疾病。”  
“是么？”Erik声音一暗，接过纸来，“患者皮肤上先出现红色斑点，浑身发痒，然后斑点扩散，逐渐溃烂，痛苦死去……”  
“是的，医生剖开尸体的时候说，连内脏都烂了。”Emma沉重地接话，“而且医生们不了解这病的来龙去脉，只能盲目地试用各种疗法，放血、用药等等都试过，但不起效。现在瘟疫还没扩大，但若不能有效抑制，我怕……”  
“你是第一个发现瘟疫的吗？”Erik额头挤出深深的沟壑。  
“应该是……”  
门口突然响起敲门声，Erik向Emma示意，高声说：“进来。”  
门被Alex推开一条缝，他身后跟着的人露出脸来，向Erik行了个礼：“陛下，我有要事禀报……”  
这是北方德雷克家族年轻的继承人Bobby，他骑了很久的快马，喘着气，胳膊下夹着头盔，连头发都是乱的，“我父亲说让我快马来报，我们的领地出现了怪病，他怕的不得了。”  
“那病是什么症状？”Erik立刻将纸塞到他手里，“看看，是这样的吗？”  
年轻人匆匆拿着纸阅读着，然后张大眼点头：“是——难不成其他地方也出了这病？”  
“这病何时被发现？出现前后你们那里有什么异常？还能想起来吗？”Erik踱起步子，目光扫过Emma和Bobby，“仔细想，一个细节都不要落下。”  
Bobby想了想，叫起来：“有一队埃及客商经过，我还从他们手里买了很划算的珠宝。他们在我们水井旁的旅店住了一晚，又很快离开了，说是要去更北的地方。”  
“埃及人？”Emma站了起来，“我们那里也来过埃及人，他们确实喜欢水源，总是沿着水源走，或许热带来的人都怕渴？”  
“该死的……该死的……是埃及人。”Erik脸上阴霾密布，一场骇人的雷雨即将袭来。他停下脚步，握紧拳头，牙齿咯咯作响，声音变得重如千钧，“他们开始行动了。”

Chapter 20  
***

“这种症状……”Charles心急火燎地在他的书架中摸索，最后终于找到了Hank送给他的小册子。他哗啦啦地来回翻看泛黄发脆的书页，“——对！就是这儿！埃及在一百年前曾经出现过这种瘟疫，死者无数，但他们的巫医找到了治愈的方法——所以这果然是埃及人搞的鬼，没错。”  
听到治愈两字，Erik神色一变，立刻走到Charles身后，凑近书页：“……但上面并没有说明疗法？”  
“是的……”Charles垂头丧气地将书递给Erik，“这本书太旧太简陋，书页散佚，传到Hank手里已经成了这样。疗法那页找不到了。但是这本书是Hank的老师给他的，他的老师就来自埃及——说不定她知道疗法。”  
“那给Hank传信，让他向他的老师去索要疗法。要快。”Erik的拳头轻锤桌面，“马上入夏，气温又要升高，蚊蝇孳生，瘟疫会传播得更快——这就是埃及人的诡计！”  
今年是个气候异常的年份，就像去年，说不定又是一场大旱。Charles无时不刻能感到温度在茸茸上升——那茸茸的暖意很快就要变成灼灼的懊热了。  
Hank回信得很快，但他沮丧地表示埃及女巫正在苦修，她闭门谢客，不问世事，Hank尝试去找她，但她的小屋始终门窗紧锁，无论如何也敲不开。  
Charles将指甲捏进那张小小的信笺，几乎要将其揉碎。  
这温度催化着瘟疫，使一锅脏兮兮的热汤咕嘟咕嘟泛起泡来。扑面的低气压和热气流促使瘟疫这只令人恐惧的乌鸦拍打起巨大的黑色翅膀，从北开始逐渐向南飞，悬浮在整个大陆之上。  
人们开始恐慌，坊间无数传言像阴暗角落潮湿的苔藓般滋长，他们窃窃私语着，说这是神的诅咒，是兰谢尔陛下十年前的篡位让神发了怒，将惩罚降临于吉诺莎。  
瘟疫的阴影栖息在Erik肩上，这使他更为沉默寡言，总在书房内焦躁地来回踱步，靴底几乎要将精美的羊羔毛地毯磨秃。Charles在找遍全吉诺莎的医书后放弃了这徒劳无功的搜寻。他让Hank从西彻斯特赶来做自己的助手，尝试配药来应对瘟疫，但最终捣鼓出来的药方据Alex言都无济于事。  
Erik和Charles绞尽脑汁，还是想不清埃及人要什么——那群图谋不轨的客商在散播完瘟疫后就销声匿迹，没有下一步的动作。  
难道他们是想与吉诺莎硬耗？  
“已经很晚了，您该休息了。”Charles犹豫着，还是步入了Erik的书房，倚在门框上望Erik。  
“你去吧。”Erik批阅着一卷又一卷文件，眉头紧锁，在灯下显得有些憔悴，他棱角分明的下巴上积起一层淡青的胡茬，“今天北边几个国家又报上了三十几例瘟疫。一周前发现的那批人已经死了一半。”  
“您曾经说埃及使团有个人没有跟着他们回去，他是从吉诺莎偷跑的，如果他承担着和那些客商同样的使命——散播瘟疫——您说他会去哪里？北方有他们的先头部队，他不需要再去；宫里已排查过，没有可疑面孔，另外一个非常重要的地方……”Charles突然惊惧地靠近Erik，Erik也幡然醒悟般转过头来。  
他们同时说出了那两个字。  
“军营。”

***

Erik和Charles猜到了，但他们还是晚了一步。  
在一个热得让人脱掉长外套的春末下午，Logan抓到了那个在水井边行迹诡异的南方面孔。那人长得很像南方人，大约是南方人与埃及人的混血，所以他顺利通过了招兵的测验——Erik和Logan总是急于招兵买马扩充军队，他们始终都在为战争做着准备。  
“哈哈，我已经在其他两个水井里下了药，你们还是要完蛋，”那人虽被五花大绑，仍猖狂不减，笑得有种胜券在握的恶毒。  
Logan忍不住怒吼起来，他直接用短刀割向那人的喉咙，一刀毙命，那人立刻没了声响，血喷了一地，将砂土染得暗红。  
“喝了那水的人，全部隔离！”Logan对着下级咆哮，像只在山顶长啸的狼王，“整肃余下的军队，安定军心，禁止散布流言，提及瘟疫者，军法处置！”  
但只喝过一小口的，或是还未显露出症状的士兵们，却怀着侥幸心理畏缩在大部队中。他们都是来自于田间地头的贫苦农民，见识短浅，只想混口饭吃，运气到了或许还能邀功行赏——他们不知道“隔离”意味着什么，但只是怕在众目睽睽下，被列成特殊的小队走出行阵——他们觉得那样送死比在战场上送死更不值当。  
所以，无可避免地，像靴子终于落在地上，瘟疫还是在军营间传开了。  
“必须！必须找到医治方法，”Erik将军营送来的秘信摔在桌上，额角青筋条条爆绽。Alpha信息素在室内沉闷的空气中擦燃火星，怒火的火舌从空中俯冲而下，裹挟着铁锈味，无声地撕咬，让在座的所有人都如坐针毡，“无论如何！”  
Alex的心已在嗓子眼卡了太久，噎得他想呕吐，但他还是哆嗦着呈上另一封信。这封信里装着更寥寥的几个字，他舌头却灌了铅般动弹不得。他不敢告诉兰谢尔陛下，只妄图让兰谢尔陛下亲自用眼睛揭露这个残酷的事实。  
“这是……另一封信……从南方来……”  
“说了什么？”Erik的不满的眼神仿佛又在Alex面颊留下了火辣辣的掌印，Alex嗓子眼的心脏膨大了，鼓动着，顶着他的舌根，他当真要吐出来了——“我、我、请您自己看……”  
“嗯？”Erik从他手里抢过那张纸，他双唇紧闭，将其粗暴地打开，瞳孔瞬间缩紧，又骤然放大，一股浓黑的岩浆从他瞳孔深处涌出。  
那浓黑的岩浆滴落于偌大的书房，在羊羔毛地毯上灼穿出焦糊的孔，露出无数黑洞洞的没牙的嘴。  
“白色军团大举出兵，一路烧杀抢掠，直奔吉诺莎而来。” 

***** 

连造物主也不站在他这边。  
一支铁骑与另一支短兵相接，至少还有一半胜算；但与造物主的搏斗是一场必输的恶战。  
你的命是他给的，你是他捏成的泥偶，是他指缝的蝼蚁，是他打个喷嚏所喷出来的秽物或他挠痒时撒下的皮屑，仅此而已。他可以变着法儿玩弄你，然后在兴味索然时将你碾碎。  
是否不信神，便会得到神的惩罚？  
难道这世间那些生来就注定被打破的规矩，其实也由神而定，因此得了神的庇护，变得固若金汤？  
Erik不信。  
战号响起，自远古的天际。  
开天辟地以来，只要有人存在，战争就未曾停息；更准确地说，人活着就是为了战争。为一口食、为一片瓦、为七情六欲而战，与为江山社稷为千秋大业而战，又有何分别？  
只不过都是一群泥偶、一群蝼蚁、一群可怜的秽物在没头没脑地挣扎罢了。挣扎至死，但无从摆脱。  
Charles打开书房的窗户，让Alpha沉郁忧怫的气味散进夜空中。  
“你的药有进展了吗？”  
翳翳月色攀上Charles的侧脸，用工笔勾勒他的轮廓，像将他从一片薄纱纸上轻衔而下。听到这句话，那些纤巧的线条一齐哀愁地摇起来，“……没有。”  
钟表自顾自地地行走，咔嚓咔嚓，一串时间横亘于两人之间，整齐地列着队，在羊羔毛地毯上行进——有一个钟点仿佛被那些看不见的黑洞绊住了——又仿佛是没上好的发条开了个小玩笑，钟表咔哧地卡顿了一下，又若无其事地照常工作起来，指引那钟点的队列走入亘古的空寂，在那片空寂中依次消融，解体。  
那里没有七情六欲，没有江山社稷——一个连时间都没有的地方，更不会有战争。  
Erik没再出声，他继续研究着手里的兵阵，筹划着粮草和防御工事。  
Charles走近，他坐在Erik对面，神色仿佛带几分凄然：“您需要休息。哪怕一点儿也好。”  
Erik抬起布满红血丝的眼瞧了瞧Charles，那片深绿的坚冰化开了些许，“Charles，你先去，好吗？”  
“我觉得您需要刮刮胡子……”Charles起身，他不由分说地到柜上去找刀片——他没法再忍受Erik杂草般愈长愈乱的胡子，那些东西简直从他的眼睛一直硌到心上。  
“唔，”Erik摸了摸下巴，颇有些不好意思地默许了。他对着灯光侧身，将半边脸让给了Charles。  
“我会尽力，”Charles紧张地握住剃须刀，“但说实话，我的技术还是不够好，”他开始因自己荒唐的临时起意打退堂鼓，“算了……要不还是叫仆人来？”  
Erik抓住他的手腕，将其拉近到自己脸边，抬起脖子，“你来。”  
Charles聚精会神地让刀刃接触Erik的侧脸，流畅地向下推，Erik左半边脸很快变得光洁如新。  
“不错。”Erik摸着自己的半边脸，宠溺地以目光赞许Charles，Charles难为情笑了笑，眼角却带着俏皮，“那现在是右边。”  
灯影下，剃须刀拂过Erik的皮肤，刀刃亲吻Erik皮肤上纵横的纹路，平行于Erik冷峻的眉峰，深陷的眼窝，坚毅的鼻梁，一直滑下去，坚硬胡茬被推动的时发出嚓嚓的声响。  
直到Charles看到Erik额角的一缕白发——他从未见过的。  
三十岁出头、正值盛年的Erik有了白发——那是在重重压力下，一夜间染上的雪。  
Charles分心了。他的手停了一刹，便在Erik的颌角留下了一个细小的伤口，渗了血。  
Erik紧抿的唇张开，做了个不易察觉的口型。  
“对不起！”Charles慌极了，他忙抛下手里的剃须刀，将兜里的手帕按在伤口上为Erik止血。  
“没关系,”Erik抬起手来，抚摸Charles的手背，安慰他，“小伤口算不了什么，我已经不流血了——还是继续吧。”  
“对不起……”Charles仍止不住嗫嚅，他惶恐地替Erik刮净了剩下的胡子。  
“没事的……”Erik仿佛暂时也没了继续坐着的意图，他揉了揉Charles的头发，但眉宇间仍心事重重，“那就休息一下，——要不下去走走？”

***

他们走到了宫殿后方的那片森林。月亮在天上为他们掌灯。  
月色下云杉黛绿的林荫变成了青黑色，夏意油油地从地底蒸起，笼罩着欲语还休的虫鸣。  
大陆人热爱春夏之交的好光景，他们为这草长莺飞的时节吟诗谱曲，在林间畅游，舒展衣带，纵情歌舞。  
但瘟疫将那些欢声笑语蚕食了，它的獠牙下只余一双双惊恐、痛苦、哀恸的眼睛，在丛林深处喑喑窥探——丛林深处的无数萤火虫，正如那些黯淡的眼睛，或是眼睛腐烂时化为的磷磷鬼火，在叶影摇弋间觑向Erik和Charles。  
两人也在这片留下无数记忆的林子里，凝视着红杉枝干上停留的萤火虫。那棵古老的红杉曾挺胸迎接过少年Erik的劈砍；曾托起过枝杈间默默流泪的Charles；也曾见证过两人在树下第一个意外的拥抱。  
“在地下深埋一年，耗尽最后的生命发出一点光来，在几天内匆匆吸引异性，完成交配，就要死去——”Charles不禁叹息，“这就是萤火虫的宿命。”  
一场以微弱的光明为终结，昙花一现而轰轰烈烈的悲剧。  
虫豸没有感情，他们活着只是为了交配，繁殖，然后死去——即使他们有感情，在交配产卵到死亡的短短几天中，或许都无暇感受什么是爱吧。  
人的一生比萤火虫长无数倍，但在造物主面前，又何曾不似萤火虫般渺小可悲呢？  
——造物主随心所欲地决定了人的宿命，他若想让你死，你就要像萤火虫一样，死在明天，死在日出之前，死在来不及爱的边缘。  
“Charles，我有话对你说。”Erik转身，搂住Charles的双肩，郑重而忧虑地，“其实，军中的疫情比我们想象的更为危急。不仅如此，Shaw已经从南方出兵，直向吉诺莎而来——他果然是有备而来。他的军队行军极快，丝毫不像受到瘟疫困扰的样子，说明他们有什么有效防御瘟疫的措施。”  
“那会不会——是Shaw与恩沙巴努尔联手了？他们两人各取所需？既然恩沙巴努尔不想要的东西，Shaw想要——”  
“我几乎可以确定，是的。Shaw的军营里应该用了什么秘密的解药或者预防药，因为行军路上不可能不遇到受污染的水源。”Erik的手更加用力，“Charles，我需要你帮助我……我需要西彻斯特的帮助。我需要你尽快赶回西彻斯特，联合你们旗下所有的家族，替我集结援兵。我们军队的有生力量只有过去的一半，Shaw可能现在不知道，但随着战争展开，他会逐渐发现的……”Erik的声音嘶哑了，前所未有地，他的中气像被刺破般漏了下去——就如那缕白发的出现，这一切都在鉴证着，Erik Lehsherr并非永远无坚不摧，并非永远攻无不克，他的钢筋铁骨也有支撑不住的时刻。  
月色下，Erik的眼睛仿佛带着闪光，那或许是泪，Charles不清楚，他印象中Erik仿佛不会落泪，“是的，我承认，这场仗我没有把握。若瘟疫再严重起来，我很有可能会输——而且是全盘皆输——军队被击溃，同时丧失民心。若Shaw拿着手里的药随后散给平民，那所有的平民都会奉他为救世主。我恳请你，从南方尽快回来——当然你也可以选择不回来，我知道的，你有选择的权利——你大可以理智地选择留在疫情不太严重的南方，选择倒戈，选择与Shaw结盟，我既然让你回去也会考虑到这一点……”  
Erik双唇颤抖，声音变得更弱，悲伤的潮汐在Erik的喉中翻涌，沿耳膜冲刷进Charles的骨髓，“但是……但是，Charles……我的父母奉命成婚，生下我大哥这个继承人后，我父亲便不再理会我母亲，连我也是意外的产物，所以我母亲在郁郁寡欢中自缢了……我是第一个发现她尸体的人。我讨厌婚姻，也不懂怎么照顾别人，因为我父母的婚姻是一场悲剧，也没人关心过不受宠的我。我今天所拥有的一切，都是靠刀口舔血得来的……直到我遇见了你。Charles，我没法克制我自己，我伤害过你，我们都明白……我向你道歉。我想和你结婚——不是政治联姻那种的……你明白……“  
”Charles，如果还有机会，如果我能从这场战役中全身而退，我想让这一切都重新开始，我想让你嫁给……”  
Erik的话还未说完，Charles柔软的双唇便贴上了他的嘴。那个吻清浅简单，仅是嘴唇的触碰，不带一丝肉欲气息，如一片嫩叶落上水面——但却异常虔诚、坚定、决绝。  
Charles踮着脚，那是他第一次主动吻上Erik，像只扑火的飞蛾，奋不顾身地——  
“陛下，这是来自西彻斯特的忠诚。”  
“——Erik，这是来自Charles的忠诚。”

Chapter 21

 

太阳还在地平线下沉睡，蛋壳青的天地相接处，怅然浮着一层白蒙蒙的雾，让人看不清去路，也觅不见归途。  
宫殿隐蔽的侧门处，侍卫Janos已备好了马，Hank正给马背上装起一包袱一包袱的货物。  
Charles整理着自己宽大的兜帽。他穿着灰色粗麻布斗篷，里面是简朴结实的褐色夹袄，打扮得像个疲于奔波的商人，Hank和Janos的衣着也类似。他们放弃了大路，改走更为崎岖的小路，以掩人耳目。  
Erik缓步走下台阶，他从今天起要去军营整兵，因此穿起了戎装。他的胸前和腿上围着雕花的护甲，绛紫色披风在靴边带起一阵气流。  
他在Charles面前站定了。  
二人相对凝望着，端详着，无言地，仿佛要用目光将对方的模样在脑海里深深镌刻。  
Charles眼里也氤氲着白蒙蒙的泪雾，但雾气深处那脉脉的蔚蓝比地平线更远，更深。  
那抹蓝色，能令Erik心碎，令Erik痴狂，能触碰到他最秘密的软肋，也能为他披上最坚固的铠甲——去厉兵秣马，迎接一场性命攸关的鏖战。  
“白色军团臭名昭著，他们打家劫舍、绑架贵族的事，整个大陆都有所耳闻，人民不可能站在他们那边，”Charles替Erik抚平肩头披风的褶皱，“我会以最快的速度，从南方求得支援，而且，我一定要敲开埃及女巫的门，找到治愈瘟疫的办法。”  
Erik无言点头，Charles的话在他眼里那深绿的潭水中荡起些许柔波。他伸出手，去抚摸Charles的侧脸，Charles微微偏过脖子，安心地将自己的侧脸倚在Erik掌心，闭上眼，感受着Erik的气息，Erik的温度——清苦的雪松气息，加上金属和皮革的味道；略带着茧的皮肤下，还是那熟稔的厚重温暖。  
他们已不在意身边站着的Hank和Janos——虽然那两人不约而同地背过了身去。  
但管他的——即使他们看着，Erik也要吻上他的Charles，托着他那秀气的颌线——就如他们现在所做的，嘴唇像被吸附的磁铁般紧密契合，用力地、忘乎所以地，交换着呼吸和体温，像要把对方吞进身体某个最珍贵最滚烫的角落——那就是心。  
吻到最后，Erik不轻不重地咬了Charles的嘴唇一下，他仿佛开玩笑似的勾起嘴角：“别忘记我——我脸上的疤也提醒我，不会忘记你。”  
“当然不会，”Charles蹙着的眉头舒展了些，他因为Erik这不合时宜的孩子气而微笑了。  
“拿着这个——”Erik拿出一只戒指，上面嵌着一颗浑圆金黄的托帕石，周围绕着一圈绿松石，“这是我母亲留给我的遗物，她说让我把这个给我未来的——”他抬起眼，眸色正如那绿松石一般,“另一半。”  
没人能保证他能支撑几天，没人能保证瘟疫蔓延的速度，没人能保证Charles能及时回来，没人能保证——没人能保证他到底还能不能，能不能再见到他的Charles。  
但Charles可以带着那信物，那是他的承诺，他的一部分，他的过去，以及他所祈盼的未来。  
Charles脸上泛红了，他任凭Erik抓着他的手，将那戒指戴在他的左手中指上。  
Engaged。  
“这戒指很美。谢谢。”Charles匆忙从口袋里掏出什么东西，“这是我父亲留给我的项链——”  
Erik接过那项链，上面坠着珍珠贝母所雕的白色鸽子，镶着蓝宝石的眼睛。  
“据他们说，我出生时，窗台上不知怎的突然落满了白鸽，所以我父亲便为我打造了这项链，我一直随身带着。”  
西彻斯特的白鸽。是的，你是西彻斯特的白鸽。  
“以及这个，”Erik从身侧拿出一柄雕着兰谢尔金色家徽的短剑，“给你防身用。像我教过你的那样。有Janos在，希望你不会用到它。”  
太阳已探出了头，那红光在急切地催促着Charles离开。  
Erik攥紧Charles的手，扶他上了马。  
他们再次对视，依依不舍地，一往情深地——纵然相隔着造物主所设下的重重圈套和阻碍，但他们仍无法与彼此分离；纵然相隔着万水千山，路远迢迢，但他们仍带着彼此的承诺，心弦相系。  
Erik最后含泪抽起了马，在一声长嘶中，马动了，Charles转过头来，两行清泪终于夺眶而出，他对着愈来愈远的Erik喊：  
“活着——为我!”

Chapter 22  
***  
林间的羊肠小路比宽阔的平原大路更崎岖不平，初夏时节又没来由地多雨，使人们脚步所及之处都一片泥泞。马蹄啪啪地踩在水坑上，沉重的泥水尽数溅上路旁低矮的杂草，让它们都肮脏而羞愧地低下了头。  
Charles一行人已连续赶路了大半天。虽然Charles表面不动声色，镇静地坐在马上，但紧紧捏着缰绳的手已供出了他想再加快速度的焦灼。  
乌云翻卷着层层积压，林间的光线暗了下去。越来越多的燕子从天上俯冲下来，自草丛深处滑翔而过，划出黑白相间的弧线。闷雷像久病老人的干咳，间歇着从天际滚来，昭告一场暴雨的逼近。  
“老爷，前面有家旅店，快下雨了，咱们去歇歇脚吧。”Janos转头征询Charles的意见，又面露难色，吞吞吐吐地，“……我吃坏了肚子，想方便一下。”  
Charles抬头看了看天，只得向Janos点头，“好吧，待雨停了咱们还要加紧赶路，Hank，到了旅店你去给Janos找些药来。”  
Hank在Charles身后应了一声。  
一行三人刚在破旧的茅草马棚里栓好了马，雨点便落了下来。  
“分秒不差，”Janos为Charles拉开旅店的门，一股浓浊的Alpha气味混杂着煤油味、劣质烈酒味、腊肉味、发霉的茅草味扑面而来。  
不大的房间内，三个坐在黑乎乎的木桌上的人齐齐转过脸来看着他们。  
“老爷，从北边来？”缺了几颗牙的旅店老板热情地招呼道，他的声音可笑地漏着风。  
Charles将自己整个人埋在宽大的斗蓬里，默不作声，他害怕自己明显的口音暴露身份，Hank也更不善交际，只有Janos粗着嗓门，像个走南闯北的行商，老练地与老板套着近乎。他要了三杯麦酒放在角落的桌上，但没给Charles要这里的食物——那些掺着小石子的铁块似的黑面包必然不适合Charles娇弱的胃。  
Charles拉了拉自己的兜帽，将脸埋在角落的阴影里。Janos警惕地环顾了一圈，确认那里只有几个坐着默默喝酒的人，也都是平民打扮，才放松下来：“我去……那个一下？”  
Charles点点头，Hank也起身：“我在包袱里去给你找些药。”  
两人接连着推门出去，只留下Charles坐在桌边。他端起酒，啜了一小口，艰难地将那难以描述的液体吞咽掉，又放下了。  
“唉，”不远处桌子上有个年轻男人，在将最后一杯酒一饮而尽后，趴在桌上叹息起来。他的罩衣上缀满补丁，但衣角还是磨出了新的豁口，鞋更是裂开了嘴。他在兜里费劲地摸来摸去，最后只掏出了几个铜钿，叮叮当当都洒在桌上：“老板，这是酒钱……”  
老板走过来，收着杯子，看了一眼：“不够，你喝了三杯，这是一杯的钱。”  
“老板，这是我所有的家当……”醉酒的男人趴在桌上呜呜哭了起来，“我从南边逃难到这里，已经身无分文……万恶的白色军团，糟蹋了我的老婆，还想拉我去当壮丁，他们就要打到北方了，我要去投奔兰谢尔陛下的军队，那里在招兵。白色军团的狗杂碎……”  
“你说什么？”同在角落里的另一个男人踢开凳子站了起来，粗声对他喝道，“你敢骂白色军团？”  
“哼……”醉酒者摇摇晃晃站起来，面朝那个愤怒的男人。那男人同样是行商打扮，衣着简朴，但却很新，腰间出人意料地佩着一把对他身份而言过分奢华的剑，上面竟然有不少宝石饰物。  
“我就说，我要杀光白色军团的人，血海深仇，至死不忘——”  
“信不信老子先杀了你？”那男人突然拔剑出鞘，一道凛光闪过，剑抵上醉酒者的脖根。  
“老爷、老爷……”旅店老板颤巍巍地想插话，却被男人一眼瞪了回去：“闭嘴！别多管闲事！”  
旅店里剩下的那个人已偷偷扒门溜走了，整个房间内只剩下对峙的两人，不断哆嗦的老板，以及在阴影中默默旁观的Charles。  
“这位老爷，”不知怎地，一股怒意冲上了Charles的脑袋。他笼了笼兜帽，站了起来，缓缓走向对峙的两人，“您消消气，他只是喝醉了而已，我替他赔罪，这里是两锭金子，您好生收着，买几杯好酒，”他恳切地将金子搁在桌面上，“行吗？”  
“你他妈……”男人仰着自己跋扈的下巴，将剑突然转向Charles，当他看到Charles被兜帽遮住的半边脸时，他手上的动作突然一滞，声音变得低起来：“过来。”  
Charles站在原地不动。  
“我说了，你他妈过来，把帽子卸了！”他立刻将剑尖靠近Charles的咽喉，“别让我再说第二遍！”  
寒意从背后升起，像条冰冷的水蛇，在Charles的脊椎蠕动。他干涩的喉头吞咽着，终于颤抖着摘下兜帽。  
“长得不错，啊？”男人的声音和他令人作呕的Alpha气息一样不怀好意，他的剑尖挑过Charles脸侧的栗色鬈发，在距离Charles脸颊不到一厘米的地方画圈，“抬起头来，看着我！老子还没见过长得这么漂亮的Beta。”  
Charles尽量平静地抬起脸，但冷汗自他麻痹的额角、后背、手心冒出，像被那只水蛇的信子舔舐过一般。他下意识地在口袋里抚摸起手上的戒指——他以前从来没有带戒指的习惯，那戒指圈着他的指节，有种鲜明的力量感。  
Janos，Hank，你们怎么还不回来？  
“现在，跟我去后边，”男人指了指后门，他浑浊的眼球色迷迷地盯着他，Charles明白这意味着什么。  
“老爷，我有钱……”  
“别他妈废话，快点！”他的剑差点戳过Charles的下巴。  
Charles垂下头，他被那男人用剑顶着，从后门走了出去。  
雨已经小了，后门的密林里层层的叶子仿佛巨大的屋顶，遮挡住了毛毛细雨，只有水滴间歇着从头顶积聚，落下。  
“嘿，甜心，有人说过吗，你那蓝眼睛真漂亮，还有那红红的小嘴……”男人狞笑着靠近他，他将剑放在身侧，开始解自己的衣服，“我们军团一路操了无数Omega，都没见过你这么好看的……快，先用嘴给我来一发——否则我就杀了你。”他的语气变得危险。  
白色军团的人。  
虽然他乔装打扮，但他的剑仍是他在军中的佩剑。他的级别不低。  
他来这里是因为什么特殊任务——白色军团的大部队还在更南的地方。  
Charles紧紧闭上眼，他在思索着。  
然后他张开了他那双迷人的蓝眸，红唇挑起了莫测又甜美的笑，低下身去：“……好的，军老爷。”  
男人得意洋洋地眯起眼，准备抓住Charles那头光滑柔软的栗发——  
一声凄厉的嘶叫震飞了头顶栖息的雀鸟。  
那柄带着金色家徽的短剑直直插入男人的小腹。  
——正如Erik所教他的那样。  
男人瞪着眼，难以置信地盯着剑上的家徽，另一只手抓住身侧的剑欲将其抽出，“你……你他妈是兰谢尔家族的人？”  
“对不起，你知道太多了，”一把长剑从男人的背后直穿过他的心脏，Janos的声音从他身后传来。  
“Janos！”Charles站起身，“天哪……幸好你出现了！我的短刀都不知该如何对付他的长剑……”  
“对不起，殿下。”Janos在确认男人死亡后立刻跪在了地上，低下头去，“是在下失职，求您……”  
“没关系，我不会告诉陛下，放心，”Charles急忙将Janos拉起来，“真的，感谢你。”  
“谢谢您，善良的陛下，”Charles温煦的话语缓和了Janos大难临头的恐惧。他不敢想象，若兰谢尔陛下知道了这一切会发生什么。轻则他被去职贬为平民，重则极可能丧命。  
Janos双手向Charles捧上自己的剑，眼眶含泪：“其实，是您救了我的命。我请求您给我这个荣幸，让我效忠于您……”  
Charles呆住了。Janos是兰谢尔陛下的侍卫，他没理由这么做。  
“Please……”Janos倔强地坚持着，将剑向Charles面前送。  
Charles无可奈何地叹了一口气，“为了让你快点起来，好吧，”他用剑背轻轻碰了Janos肩膀三下。  
Janos快活地站起身来，现在他是Charles的骑士。  
“这里，我刚刚搜了他的身，他带了一封信，里面有白色军团的印信。”Hank走过来，将信递给Charles，Charles连忙将信打开。  
“白色军团运了很多的黑蛇到吉诺莎的药房。黑蛇？为什么是黑蛇？药房？他们要做什么药？”  
Hank一把夺过了那封信。他抖着手看完了信，脸上露出暌违的激动。  
“有线索了！我的殿下！您还不明白吗？有线索了！”

***

暴雨过后的旷野，晚霞连绵不绝地铺开，烧成一场壮丽的葬礼。  
晚霞下，一群乌鸦嘎嘎叫着，在道道黑色的浓烟中穿梭。浓烟随风飘散，它们的源头是熊熊燃烧的尸堆——因瘟疫而死去的人们被包上草席，摞成堆，撒上石灰烧掉，空气中漂浮着焦肉味和刺鼻的硫磺味。  
等候于此的军官带着熏得炭黑的口罩，在高温中仍然浑身裹得严严实实。Erik下了马，军官向他行礼。  
“快烧完了吗？”Erik不适地咳嗽了几声。  
“回陛下，在天黑之前就能烧完。”  
“平民和军人的尸体要分开，军人的尸体数量要清点清楚，知道吗？”  
“明白，陛下！”  
“那孩子是干什么的？”Erik突然指着孤零零坐在田埂上的小男孩。  
男孩只有七八岁的光景，瘦得皮包骨头，一头乱糟糟的红发，脸上满是泥灰，身上披件褴褛的粗布袍子，神情却分外倔强，抿着嘴盯住空中盘旋的乌鸦看。  
“回陛下，这男孩在城门外守着他母亲的尸体不放，我们硬是把尸体搬来烧了，他自己跟在马后面，居然走了大半天，活生生跑到了这里。但他母亲好像不是因瘟疫死的，仿佛是饿死的，只不过收尸体时一并收来了。”  
Erik远远打量了一会那男孩，然后迈步走向那里。  
“陛下？”跟在Erik身后的Azazel不确定地开口，“您……”  
Erik背对着他挥了挥手，Azazel便知趣地闭了嘴，不再多言。  
“孩子，你叫什么名字？”Erik走到男孩面前，他弯下腰问。  
“回老爷，小的叫Sean。”男孩恭敬地行了个礼，眼里却满是警惕。  
“你来烧尸场干什么？这离城那么远。”  
“回老爷，小的知道军营也在这方向，想去军营，小的要参军。”男孩不卑不亢地回答。  
“……参军？孩子，你才几岁？”Erik上下审视了一番男孩的身板，几乎要被逗笑了。  
“小的八岁。”男孩看到Erik的表情，脸上的雀斑都要急得皱成一团，“老爷，别看咱年纪小，咱烧锅挑水样样在行，即使不打仗，也要出份力。小的从南方逃难来，白色军团抓壮丁抓走了俺爹，还想要抓俺娘，只得向北逃难，没想到俺娘死在了城门口，她死前叮嘱俺去当兵，打垮白色军团……”  
男孩终于卸下戒备，他咬牙切齿，最后却忍不住抽噎起来。  
Erik的神情变得凝重。他沉默了几秒，拍了拍男孩的肩，“别哭了，我现在宣布，你加入兰谢尔的军队。”  
“什么？”男孩揉了揉眼，惊讶地看着Erik。  
“Azazel，带上他。”Erik转头对Azazel说，“让这孩子和咱们一起去军营。”  
“谢、谢老爷！”那孩子匍匐在地，给Erik来了个五体投地的大礼。

***

军营里气氛分外压抑，每个战士脸上都带着对未来的惶然，年纪大的，每晚都在地铺上辗转反侧，听年纪小的在梦里不知对谁哭泣或求饶。就连最顽劣的士兵，也不再敢高声说话嬉闹。  
Logan不再剃须，络腮胡爬满了他的脸。他终日皱着眉头，这使得他眉心的川字纹变得更深，仿佛烙上去似的。  
“Logan，”Erik撩开帐篷帘子，走进缭绕的烟雾里，咳嗽了几声，“我觉得你又变老了。”  
“陛下不也一样吗？”Logan叼着烟卷，目光落在Erik的鬓角上，指了指，“那里有白头发。”  
“算了，还是别互相调侃了，直接告诉我吧，最新的情况——军中瘟疫控制得如何？防御工事加固的进展如何？粮草尚且充足，最重要的是兵力。”  
“不容乐观——”Logan摇着头，鼻子里又喷出一股烟来，“其实，我们已经死了三分之一，能正常战斗的也只有一半。”  
面对Logan，Erik终于将那口气叹出了声。  
他们二人讨论战术一直到深夜。  
Shaw从南向北行进的一路上不断在抓壮丁，而他们的兵力却越发衰弱。即使不少被白色军团戕害到妻离子散的人加入军队，仍然是杯水车薪。  
他们别无选择，唯有背水一战。  
Erik以前从不畏惧战争，那些兵戈相见的场面曾带给他嗜血的喜悦，用铁骑使别人臣服令他感到被敬畏的满足。  
他唯有在战场上用血与火证明自己，才能让整个朝野对他心服口服地噤声——但他们私下的议论他仍无法控制，只能学着去忽视，去说服自己不在意。  
但他现在却莫名地畏惧起战争——甚至不是因为自己处于劣势，而是因为那意味着一次又一次悬而未决的分离，意味着不计其数的天人两隔，而Charles送给他的项链正在他胸前的口袋里，紧贴着他心脏的位置，那只白鸽变得和他的身体一样温热。  
活着，那是他对Charles的承诺——参与战争的每个人，都曾给过他们所爱的人同样的承诺。  
他曾不畏惧战争，是因为没有找到那个可以承诺的人。  
——过去，他只有他自己，所以他不怕死无葬身之地，只怕无处可立功名。  
帐篷外蓦然传来隐隐约约的歌声。  
“谁在唱歌？”Erik掀开帘子，骤然涌来的新鲜空气洗刷了他被烟气侵占的肺叶。  
不远处，几个小兵正在围着篝火唱歌。  
Erik还未靠近，身边突然经过一个年轻人，看上去也属于那群小兵，他猛然向Erik行了个礼：“陛下……”  
他疑惑地看着火光里年轻人的脸。理论上，这些显得十分生涩的低级士兵应该不认识他，否则他们怎么可能大胆到在这里唱歌？  
“你是谁？”  
“陛下，您或许记不住小的了，小的曾经是宫里厨房的小杂役，那次给王子做蛋糕时配错了料，被赶了出去……”  
Erik突然想起了什么。  
那是Charles十六岁生日那天，他早早安排了Charles的生日蛋糕，提前嘱咐了Charles对花生过敏。但有个粗心的小厮还是在蛋糕里加了花生。他本来勃然大怒，准备杖刑那个小厮，但Charles苦苦劝他别那么做，所以他最终只将那小厮逐出宫去。  
“小的自知犯了大错，感谢您的不杀之恩。小的听闻军队缺人手，便辞了工，参了军……”  
Erik一时语塞。有谁能想到，曾经微不足道的仁慈，也能结下善的果子呢？  
风中飘来低低的歌声，夹杂着零散的对话。  
“我不想死，我的未婚妻还在家等我。我还想和她生一窝孩子。”  
“我更不想死啊，我还连Omega的嘴都没亲过，就这样死了，不甘心啊……”  
那两个人停止了对话，他们的声音汇入了歌声的细流，涓涓地在夜色中流淌。那是一首古老的民歌，Scarborough Fair*，Erik曾经在幼年时经常听他的乳母唱起。  
——她在战争中失去了自己的丈夫。

“Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage，rosemary, and thyme;  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
For she was once a true love of mine.  
Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,  
Parsley, sage,rosemary, and thyme;  
Without any seam or needle work,  
Then she shall be a true love of mine.  
Tell her to wash it in yonder well,  
Parsley, sage,rosemary, and thyme;  
Where never sprung water or rain ever fell,  
And she shall be a true lover of mine.  
Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,  
Parsley, sage,rosemary, and thyme;  
Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,  
Then she shall be a true lover of mine.”

 

*注：斯卡布罗集市，中世纪英国民歌，其背景就是中世纪的大瘟疫。歌词中的一系列不可能的任务其实就暗示着死亡，因为斯人已逝, 即使爱情还在，一切都不可能了。歌词中不断重复的四种植物，欧芹（parsley）、鼠尾草（sage）、迷迭香（rosemary）和百里香（thyme）这四种植物分别代表善良、力量、爱情和勇气。

 

Chapter 23

 

***

“你的老师，她绝对明白怎么应对这瘟疫——用那些蛇，”当一行人终于进入西彻斯特地界时，Charles顾不上回城堡里看望自己思念已久的母亲和妹妹，便向埃及女巫的小屋直奔而去。  
Hank在小屋前率先下了马，他跳起身子，尝试从木屋紧闭的小窗向里窥视：“老天保佑她没有离开西彻斯特……”  
他嗅到了小屋窗缝里透出浓重的药材气息：“看上去是没有。”  
Hank犹豫着走到门前，紧张地敲起门来：“老师？老师？我是Hank。请您开开门？”  
在Hank徒劳无功地敲了不下一百次后，Charles看着远方快速逼近的潮湿灰色云朵，叹了口气：“又快下雨了——还是我来吧。”  
Charles整肃了一番衣冠，终于将指节扣上了门：“您好，我是Charles，我知道您在听……我也知道，您明白怎么应对这场来自埃及的瘟疫。现在北方的疫情非常严重，死者无数，我恳请您帮助我们抵抗瘟疫。您可以开任何条件，我们绝对尽所有的努力满足您——无论是爵位，土地，还是金钱……”  
雨滴落下，在地面上绽出无数尘土裹成的圆花。  
“——您能听见吗？”Charles停止了敲击，将耳朵贴上门的表面。  
然而屋内没有任何回应——虽然那里面确实有人，Charles能听见鞋底摩擦地面的走动声。  
“如果您还有其他的顾虑，或者有其他的条件，我恳请您打开门，让我们谈一谈？”他又坚持不懈地敲了起来。  
但那座小屋就像在雨中沉睡了一般，对Charles造成的任何干扰都无动于衷。  
雨已经浸湿了Charles的斗篷，他索性抛掉斗篷，接受雨水的洗礼。雨水湿淋淋地流过他的面颊，他抹了一把脸，下定决心似跪在地上，对着屋内的人高呼：“如果您今天不出来，我就跪在这里，一直跪到您开门！”  
“殿下！”Hank捡起Charles的斗篷，他有些焦心地喊起来。  
“Hank,你去躲雨吧，”Charles对他扬起一个安慰但坚决的微笑，Hank只能摇摇头：“那我就和您一起等！”  
雨越来越急，连小木屋的屋顶都被雨柱打出了响声，仿佛也在替Charles敲击着女巫的门，苦等她的出现。  
雨水铿锵地击打在脉络分明的叶片上，仿佛是远处战场刀剑相接的鸣响；Charles不由得将手上的戒指死死捏住——那戒指是Erik的承诺，按照时间估算，战争很有可能已经开始，现在他不知安危如何？  
“王子殿下，别再跪了，回去吧。”Charles在雨中不知跪了多久，他的膝盖已失去了知觉。此时女巫终于沉不住气，她拉开一条黑黢黢的门缝，用一只眼从门缝里觑他。  
噼里啪啦的雨点砸在Charles的眼皮上，使他睁不开眼，但他仍倔强地咬着唇，像被刻进这场大雨般纹丝不动。  
“我能猜到你的来意——所以，我们西彻斯特矜持的王子殿下，居然为一个男人弯下了他高贵的双膝？”女巫透过门缝对他发出了轻蔑的嘲笑。  
嘈杂的雨声中，Charles终于抬起头来，雨水热辣辣地流进他的眼睛和嘴巴，但他仍然直视着女巫，大声开口：“对不起，您错了——我这一跪，不是为了兰谢尔陛下，而是为了整个大陆的苍生黎民——这片大陆面积五亿公顷，生活着三千万人口，难道您忍心眼睁睁地看着如此多的生命被战争和疾病蚕食？虽然这里不是您的故土，但您真的忍心，眼睁睁地看着自己生活了十多年的富饶之地变得山河凋敝、生灵涂炭？”  
那戒指在他紧攥的拳头中圈着，硬邦邦的，但他的体温几乎将那冰凉的宝石暖热。  
“我一直都深知，您是个宅心仁厚的医生，当年Hank在闹市犯病，孤立无援，是您救他于危难之间，否则他很可能早已命丧街头。对救一人之性命如此慷慨、不辞辛苦的您，只需告诉我们药方，就可以再挽救无数人的生命……”Charles激动得哽咽起来，“这场瘟疫是沙巴努尔的阴谋，您来自埃及，一定知道相关的解决方法。若您不愿帮助我们，我们会想更多的办法，我们会自己去埃及——但是时间不等人，我怕在转瞬之间，瘟疫就又夺取无数人的性命，甚至于我们的国家在瘟疫的阴影中被攻破——”  
说到这里，他已是泣不成声。  
夏天的雨，来去都快，雨势渐收，Charles的哽咽声却愈发清晰。  
“唉……”在转弱的雨声中，只听得埃及女巫的长叹，她将阖上的门又缓缓拉开，立在门槛上端详了Charles良久，才扶起了他，“神说得没错，你确实是西彻斯特的白鸽……我答应你的请求，但我只有一个条件——你们要让天启死。”  
“什么？”Charles还噙着泪，惊讶地抬起头，“您与恩沙巴努尔……？”  
“实不相瞒，我来到大陆，就是为了躲避天启的追杀。曾经，我是他手下的大祭司，但后来，他变了，他开始向神索取更多，他甚至想要成为神——”  
“这是什么意思？”Charles不解地问，“什么叫成为神？”  
“他想要脱离轮回，永生不死。最开始，他一次次找我卜筮，想求得关于长生不老的神谕，但我们的神拒绝了他。之后，他离弃了我们的神，开始相信邪教，想通过巫术和祭祀获取黑暗的力量——他疯狂地想让自己成为所谓的神——然后，在永生中统治世界。”埃及女巫转动着手上的圣甲虫戒指，“虽然世人不知他的阴谋，但我们的神已经不再佑护他。”  
“但他想成为的不过是个充满贪婪的伪神。”Charles愤怒了，“他和Shaw蛇鼠一窝，目的就是控制我们的大陆。”  
“是的，但那个Shaw只是他的工具和棋子，”埃及女巫抬起头，注视天上的星图，“他想要的比一个大陆更多。他觊觎你们的大陆，是因为邪典中说，阿尔卑斯山脉中有一处邪神的秘密祭祀场。根据记载，若祭祀成功，阿尔卑斯山脉会从中劈开，整个大陆山崩地裂，而他获得邪神承诺的无尽力量。”  
Charles震惊地盯着女巫，“这是真的吗？”  
“我也不知道——但我相信，冥冥中神的旨意将我送到这里来，让我来找你，说明这是神的安排，”女巫那黑漆漆的眼回望着Charles，“你们可以不信神，但神就在那里。”  
“——神选中了你。”

***

这是一个崭新的黎明，也是无数人生命中的最后一个黎明。  
兰谢尔家族的金旗在风中猎猎飘扬，那只雄狮仍然威风不减，面对着红日高吼。  
Erik站在城堡上遥望着远方，那是白色军团在靠近，密密麻麻的人头在腾起的烟尘中攒动着，仿佛一片黑压压的蚁群，他们的头边是一个个竖起的长矛尖，像银色的波涛在蚂群中翻涌。他们一步步靠近吉诺莎的城池，脚步声在地面整齐划一地轰轰共振，令人恍然想起天边的闷雷。  
战争之前的短暂平静比战争本身更为难熬，因为在号角尚未吹响之前，人们只有等待——空白的、恐怖的、充满未知的等待。  
然而Erik面对的不只是等待。他在估算着Shaw的兵力——白色军团的辎重部队摆成了一个极为庞大的阵势，仿佛准备好了以层层人盾耗尽兰谢尔军团的有生力量。  
他们也明白，兰谢尔军团耗不起，但他们耗得起。  
虽然Erik身处守势，但长期封城会让瘟疫更为猖獗，也会使民心更为涣散——这是另一种形式的腹背受敌。  
他听闻到Shaw北进的路上，已有不少小领主出于“现实”的考虑，向Shaw倒戈。失望或恐惧甚至是比瘟疫更可怕的一种传染病——它传染的是人的心。  
“呜——呜——”  
战号终于吹响了，那沉闷的呜呜声在空廓的天地间回荡又回荡，飘过浓烟滚滚的烧尸坑，飘过荒草凄凄的乱葬岗，一直飘进村庄里不计其数的茅草房，化作一缕风撩过无数妻子额前的发，而她们，正牵挂着她们在战场上的他。  
敌方部队的先头兵推着一排投石机和冲车逼近城墙根，手脚灵活的攻城兵抬着云梯向城池下奔来。粗大的木桩狠命地撞击着城墙根的砖瓦，城墙上的人脚底都仿佛被来回摇撼。盆口大的石块间歇地飞来，守城的士兵互相高声呼喊，提醒躲避。  
Erik做了个手势，城墙上的弓箭手张弓拉弩，一排箭雨洒下，熄灭了那群攻城兵的生命之火。  
人潮前仆后继，城墙下横七竖八的尸体开始堆叠，尸体青灰色的手臂绊倒了几个新涌上的士兵。  
涂了油的弓箭被点燃，从城墙上唰地出，中箭的士兵身上着了火，被烧得嗷嗷惨叫，翻滚着摔下云梯去。  
攻城的拉锯战一直持续到下午。Shaw的军队终于有了些许乱了阵脚的迹象，原本排列整齐的步兵部队出现了缺口。  
时机到了。  
吉诺莎的城门突然打开，以Logan为首的一队勇猛的骑兵鱼贯而出，直向步兵阵营的缺口杀去。  
Shaw的骑兵也不甘示弱地迎阵，拖住了Logan。兰谢尔的骑士们用马刺猛踢马腹，勒紧缰绳，在两军擦身之际高举着利剑刺向敌人，钢铁击打着钢铁，血肉混杂着血肉，削铁如泥的利剑仿佛都要被骨头磨钝了。他们不知疲倦地杀红了眼，一直杀到锁子甲被敌人喷溅出的鲜血染透，杀到泥泞的地上汇出鲜血的河流。  
Logan在人群中利落地左劈右砍，手起剑落如切瓜砍菜，迎面而来的敌人哀嚎着从马鞍上落下，然后被钉铁的马蹄踩成肉泥。  
伺机而动的Erik带领另一队精锐的骑兵，趁着Logan与Shaw的骑兵主力混战之时，从侧面大举攻入，与此同时，步兵大部队向阵前冲出，打算利用两股合力将Shaw的步兵阵营击溃。  
骑兵与步兵混杂在一起，局势一片混乱，士兵们仿佛发狂的野兽般嘶吼，矛与盾铛铛相斫炸出火花。  
擒贼先擒王——Erik并未看到Shaw的身影，或许他还在后方的大帐里潜伏，但Erik紧盯着彩旗飘扬之处，打算先干掉William Stryker。  
他潇洒自如地驾马长驱直入军阵的缺口，沉着冷静地挥动左手的盾牌抵挡侧面敌人的进攻，而宝剑在他右手中游刃有余地起落，仿佛是他手臂的延伸、身体的一部分，而他仿佛不是在血肉横飞的战场歼敌，而是在清幽静谧的林间伐木。挡路者一个个发出惊恐的叫喊，痛苦地摔下马去，而他仍面色不改地向着黑旗的方向继续挺进。  
越靠近旗，迎战的骑士越凶悍，一个肥头大耳的壮汉挥舞着斧头向Erik冲来，像一只狂怒的野猪，梆地一声，Erik坚硬的钢盾被劈出了一个大口，壮汉志得意满地笑了起来，向Erik抡起斧头，然而Erik灵活地一侧身，那斧头扑了个空，堪堪划断了Erik飞扬的披风，而Erik趁机弯过身子，绕道从壮汉的身侧将剑插入了他的背部，直接穿透了软甲。  
险胜。  
Erik准备回身继续挺进，然而他的耳边忽然吹来一阵凌厉的风——  
他回头，看到一道疾速靠近的冷光，那是隐蔽处射来的一道利箭，令人猝不及防，又仿佛已虎视眈眈地伺候许久，就在等待着Erik落入它的射程。  
左前方的劲敌一声高吼，双手持剑向Erik扑来，他身后不知何时也围上了另一个白色军团的骑士，他仿佛听到了利剑劈开空气的呼啸声。  
那一瞬，万千思绪如流星划过Erik黑暗的脑海。

***

“Scott公爵，很感谢您能同意向北方派出援兵，我替兰谢尔陛下向您表示最诚挚的谢意，等战争结束之后……”  
“殿下，请别说这些，这都是我应该做的。五年前我的小女被白色军团绑架索要赎金，我虽然历经波折赎回了小女，但她因为受到绑匪的虐待，回家不久就患了伤寒身亡，自此我立志要向这群恶魔报仇……”Scott公爵抽出手帕来抹了抹眼角的泪。  
Charles同情地握住他的手，“我保证，我们一定浴血奋战，击垮白色军团，为您报仇雪恨。”  
毫无征兆地，Charles的耳朵尖利地嗡鸣起来，他眼前闪过一片白光，这陌生的晕眩让他不由得按住了太阳穴。  
“Charles……”  
仿佛幻听一般，Charles耳边骤然响起Erik的呼唤，Charles腾地站起身，但这声音却融入窗外叶片的飒飒响动，消失不见。  
不知哪里冒出一阵令人毛骨悚然的冷意，连同他手上那圈突然变得紧到发痛的戒指，如一条细线死死缠住了Charles的心。

***

Charles，对不起，我可能没法信守给你的承诺了。  
Charles，如果有来生，希望我们能重新开始，我还是会说出那句话。  
——I love you. Will you， marry me？  
在寒光落下之前，Erik闭上了眼，那只白鸽在他心头的位置，已被汗水和鲜血浸湿。

Chapter 24  
***

自从得到了女巫的药方，Charles便马不停蹄地奔赴南方诸领主的城堡，挨家挨户地寻求帮助。  
他身上带着的药方变成了最攻无不克的敲门砖，这使得几乎所有的领主都对他笑脸相迎，即使是曾经有倒戈想法的人，也逐渐变得犹疑不决起来。  
Hank在Charles的委派下有序地动员了几乎是整个西彻斯特的人们，让他们在山野间搜集必要的药材。大陆的蛇很少，也只有寥寥几种可以作为替代品，为此他们几乎要将周围的山掏空了——Charles命人在空地上架起许多大锅，热气腾腾地煮起药来。  
泽维尔家的红旗下，人们排成长队，一边等候着施药，一边磕头感谢王子的恩德。那红旗随着Charles的美名几乎飘遍了南方，他拯救了无数性命，而百姓回报他以最诚挚的爱戴和崇敬。从村口的老妪到路边的稚童，人们口口相传着Charles王子的慈悲心肠和圣洁容貌，行吟诗人和街头歌者开始谱写新的歌谣，歌颂这位降临凡间的天使，神派来的白鸽。  
Charles很快便集结了援兵，他心急如焚地向北进发，留下Hank在南方高擎着泽维尔家的旗帜，替他完成抵抗瘟疫的事业，让他的美名传得更响。  
自从他初到西彻斯特时收到信鸽带来的秘信，信中说战争即将开始，他便再也没了关于北方的音讯。  
信鸽派出去了，但杳无回音，他只得硬着头皮，带援兵向北开拔，一路上从不少向南逃的人口中听闻白色军团的兵力庞大、阴森可怖，仿佛任何军队见到他们都会怕得丢盔卸甲；而提到兰谢尔陛下的军队，这群人又不约而同地摇头叹气，他们描述着烧尸场堆积如山的尸首，如黑云般嗡嗡乱飞的苍蝇和乌鸦，而Charles只是面不改色地将这一切化为更清脆的马鞭声和更快的行军速度。  
但因连天的骤雨，他们来时曾经趟过的浅河被洪水所侵袭，河上摇摇欲坠的铁索桥上，木板桥面像老人参差不齐的秃牙，被冲走了大半。  
“停——”Janos对身后的部队高呼，经过许久的急行，军队在宽阔的河面前停了下来。  
Scott公爵跳下马，走到河边看了看水势，对Charles无奈地摇了摇头：“水势很急，没办法硬趟过去，只能立刻让他们修桥，但是要耽误时间。”  
“立刻，”Charles转头对着Janos，他语气中的礼节已经无法压抑那份迫切，“找出士兵里以前做过工匠的人来，他们手脚更灵活，要以最快速度将桥修好。让那些速度更快的骑兵先抄小路走，看能否更早赶到。”  
河水涛涛，泛着湍急的白沫，浸湿的稻草和干枯的浮木在里面打着旋，间或看到黑褐色的衣服在浪间浮沉，那或许来自因瘟疫而亡被抛进河中的尸体，或许来自对未来无望而投河的溺水者，但这滚滚的水流只是漠然地裹挟着自尘世坠入的各种杂物，不舍昼夜地、毫无留恋地向远方而去，你所深深牵挂的、你想紧紧握住的，都被它一并带走了，只余逝去的怅惘和遗忘的迷茫，空落落的，像秋雨中一只断线的白风筝。  
——但总有人能跨过这忘川，不被冲垮，不被带走，甚至片衣不沾。  
神啊，若您选中了我，请听见我的祈祷——请保佑他。  
Charles将视线从滚滚的激流上移开，他闭眼，双手虔诚地合十，将戒指捂在掌心。  
——那诡异的寒意仍如附骨之疽般挥之不去。

***

刀剑穿透血肉的哧嚓声在Erik耳边响起，他睁开眼睛，那道凛光在他摆头时擦着他的耳骨而过，那里一阵灼热。  
左前方白色军团骑兵的剑没有如Erik所料地刺进他的身体，而是刺入了一个小兵的身躯，血液瞬间染红了他的胸甲，那人在马下对Erik抬起头，疲惫而谦卑地微笑着：“替陛下挡刀，是小的的荣幸……”  
——是昨夜向Erik行礼的小卒。  
仅仅一句原谅，竟能让一个人心甘情愿地送命。  
Logan的吼声打碎了惊讶带来的短暂寂静，Erik回头一看，他身后的敌人已经被Logan腰斩。  
两人会意地交换了一个眼神，便向William Stryker的方向而去。  
越来越多的兰谢尔骑兵跟上了他们，他们的骑兵阵营变成了一个尖角，像一只破开白色军团大部队的箭簇，突破层层骑士的阻隔，直到Erik看见了William Stryker金色与黑色相间的头盔。  
“William Stryker，你敢来一场决斗吗？”Erik挑衅他，“号称自己是大陆最优秀的骑士，实际上只是个懦夫，你为什么不冲在阵前？”  
William Stryker闻声策马而来，他手执的剑比Erik的更沉更宽，呼呼生风，而他嘴边阴冷的笑揭示了这个圈套——一开始，白色军团就打算引诱他们深入，再以庞大的兵力与他们耗下去，一直耗到他们的士兵变得疲惫，耗到他们的人被杀光，耗到他们的人手变得无法抵挡白色军团的人流为止。  
“Shaw在哪里？我知道，你的幕后就是他，否则你不会一直这么猖狂！”Erik高喊。  
“杀了我，你就知道他在哪里，”William Stryker狞笑起来，“不过知道他是谁的，都没命了，兰谢尔陛下。”  
Erik二话不说挥起剑来，Stryker也舞起自己的剑迎向Erik，二人刀剑撞击发出巨响，产生的强大冲力让胯下的马都震了一震。他们均是剑术精湛过人的骑士，互相见招拆招，形势胶着不下，而Erik杀到这里已耗了不少力气，在体力上不如候战多时的Stryker，他稍一不留神，左臂便被拉出一个不浅的伤口，血瞬间染湿了衣衫。  
Erik咬了咬牙，他只能以巧取胜。Stryker穿着华丽坚硬的护甲，胸前是瘆人的骷髅花纹，连马都带着甲，浑身仿佛没有一处纰漏——除了马蹄上方的一小处空隙。  
Erik侧过身来，吸引Stryker的注意，当马蹄上方的破绽完全暴露在Logan眼前时，Erik大喊：“Logan，射马！”  
Logan在骑士阵的暂时包围下扔掉盾牌，抽出身后的弓箭，箭矢立刻插入了马腿，Stryker的黑马发疯地嘶叫，将Stryker甩下马去，兰谢尔骑士们纷纷围上来，合力向Stryker劈砍。  
死到临头的Stryker反而哈哈大笑：“看啊!Erik Lehnsherr!后面又是无数我们的人，等你耗过了他们，再想着见到Shaw吧！”  
白色军团新一波的人海涌来，那是整齐划一的步兵盾阵。  
兰谢尔的士兵们又投入了新一轮的厮杀，但经过持续的恶战，Erik发现自己的胳臂变得愈发乏力。鲜血一次又一次地沾湿了他的盔甲，让他身上变得更沉。而长期挥剑的动作也使得他的虎口发麻。  
身后，白色军团的士兵在减少，但兰谢尔士兵在更快地减少，因为他们人手补上来的速度赶不上对方；随着不绝于耳的惨叫，死神在一个接一个地蒙住他们的眼睛，夺走他们的呼吸。  
——Charles，where are you？  
Erik抬起沾上鲜血的睫毛，向天空望去。

***

Wait for me， Erik， wait for me……  
马蹄达达，靠近吉诺莎一分，Charles的心就轻松一分，但旋即又扯紧一分——因为他不知战况如何，也不知Erik安危如何，他只是在心中反复默念Erik的名字，反复向神倾诉着祷词。  
近了，近了，Charles能看到远处的硝烟，能感到地面传来的马蹄与脚步震动，能听到浩浩荡荡的叫喊与厮杀声。  
当那杀成一团的场面终于出现在他眼前时，那些人和马都如同混乱的龙卷风一般互相缠绕，人们噼里乓啷地挥动着手里的剑、刀、矛、斧，与盾牌梆梆相撞，斫击着、劈砍着，被刺的被砍的发出凄厉的尖叫，重伤的快死的发出虚弱的呻吟，这副景象在飞扬的尘土中仿佛来自炼狱，无数妖魔鬼怪都在猩红的轮回中受苦受难，死命挣扎。  
兰谢尔的金旗已经烧了一半，熏得黧黑，颓然地在城头插着。  
“Erik——”  
Charles焦灼地对着那人群高喊，然而他明白那是徒劳。  
看到泽维尔家飘扬的红旗，所有剩下的兰谢尔士兵情不自禁地发出胜利的呼喊，他们更加斗志昂扬地向敌人扑去。  
Erik已经杀到麻木，他像个设定好发条的人偶，只明白机械地挥动刀剑，嘴里默念着Charles的名字，其他的一切都在他的世界中消失了，没有声音、光线、色彩，只有杀、杀、杀，一直杀到精疲力竭、杀到生命尽头。  
当身后士兵传来胜利的欢呼时，他终于仿佛大梦初醒般，看到了点亮视野的那面红旗，那是他眼中唯一的色彩。  
他听到了有人在叫他的名字，那熟悉的、柔软的、充满担忧的声音。  
——他的Charles。 

***

援兵像倒豆子般接连不断地涌入，原本志得意满的白色军团遭到了来自四面八方的夹击，仿佛是无情的冰雹砸在敌人头顶般，各式各样的剑、战斧、长矛一齐向他们冲来，劈得他们粉身碎骨，刺得他们连连求饶。  
以一当十的南方骑兵带着无人可挡的冲力，神挡杀神、佛挡杀佛，白色军团步兵的盾阵被凶狠地打破，他们开始急匆匆地向后撤退，怕死的步兵们先互相踩踏着逃了起来，他们叫嚷着：“兰谢尔的援兵到了！快跑吧！”  
这群被拉壮丁的可怜农民们终于找到了逃跑的理由，他们仓皇四散，留下原本恶毒地役使他们的白色军团骑兵，而他们的畏惧更点燃了兰谢尔士兵的信心。这群骑兵在无望地杀了一阵以后，一些人也六神无主地从阵营中溜了出来，他们原本奢华的披风被扯成了破布条，在战场上散落，被人践踏。

***

大部分步兵都投降了，远处只剩下一小撮白色军团的士兵还在负隅顽抗，但已无力回天。  
Erik在满目狼藉的战场上搜寻Shaw的痕迹，但他很可能已溜之大吉。  
“Erik——”  
他日思夜想的身影踏焦黑的泥土而来，那身影骑着白马，洁白的斗篷在硝烟中带起一阵洁白的风，那是西彻斯特的白鸽，将这罪恶的乌云穿破，将这痛苦的血海劈开。  
“Charles——”  
在连绵满目的断枪折戈中，在残破褴褛的旌旗下，在滚滚纷飞的烟尘里，在广阔无垠的天地间，其他的一切都不再存在，只余下这对深深拥吻的恋人。

Chapter 25  
***  
白色军团的彩旗被横七竖八地插在地上，像被乱刈过的杂草。  
士兵们拨开彩旗，在硝烟间穿梭，踩踏着残肢断臂，像搬运圆木一样搬运着尸体，那些尸体张着死鱼般灰色的眼睛，望着被暮霭遮蔽的天空。  
满脸血污的骑士们站在城墙上，围在Erik和Charles的身边。他们有的胳膊上刚包扎了绷带，有的手背上还在流着血，有的因耗尽精力而气喘如牛，但在黄昏那不甚清晰的光晕里，他们唇角眉梢都带着得胜的喜悦和解脱的轻松。  
白色军团的溃退代表着兰谢尔军团的胜利——他们击垮了这片大陆上一直无法摆脱的潜在忧患，像剜掉了一块总在阴雨时节带来恼人疼痛的旧伤疤。  
Charles含泪注视着战场上数不清的断矛、废枪、劈到开刃的斧头和裂成四瓣的盾牌，注视着这片巨大的坟场上兴高采烈地啄食尸体的乌鸦和老鹰，注视着堆积如山的尸首。他抓住Erik的手，蓝眼睛里盈满悲悯：“愿从此再不会有血腥和暴力，不会有战争。”  
Erik摩挲着Charles的戒指，默默握紧了他的手。

***

在Charles的努力下，瘟疫被有效地遏制了，Shaw原本精心谋划的大计为他们做了嫁衣，吉诺莎许多秘密地窖中储存的蛇被取了胆，变成了施给百姓的药。  
Scott在自己的领地拦截到了向南逃跑的Shaw。  
他直视着这位平素与自己关系不错的领主，冷静地开口：“原来你才是我的杀女仇人。”  
然后还不及Shaw反应，便一剑结果了他。  
钟声自塔楼响起，白鸽在悠然的叮叮咚咚中振翅，扑闪起阳光的碎末。  
人们从对瘟疫的恐惧中破壳而出，带着新生的喜悦，汇入庆贺的海洋。  
夏天的光芒重新回到了每个人的脸上，他们金灿灿地笑着，身着节日的盛装，向着高台抛洒花朵，白的栀子、红的天竺葵、紫的鸢尾，色彩斑斓的阵雨和着颂歌，向Erik和Charles涌来。  
“最勇猛的骑士”，——那称号献给兰谢尔陛下；“最仁慈的圣徒”，那称号献给Charles殿下。  
“Long live the king！”  
“Long live the prince！”  
Erik和Charles站在高台上，暖风夹杂着欢呼拂过他们的面颊，仿佛让Erik冷峭的轮廓也变得温柔。Charles微笑着接下满怀感激之情的人们向他抛来的花束。  
一桶桶美酒已被排开，一台台花车已准备就绪，一场彻彻底底的狂欢即将开始。  
鼓声暂歇，Erik清了清嗓子，人头攒动的民众们安静了下来。  
“我们打了两场战争，”Erik中气十足地开口，“一场，是和造物主；另一场，是和叛乱者，这两场战争都是艰苦卓绝的恶战，但是，我们都胜利了！”  
民众们挥动着花束喝彩。  
“这里，我要感谢Charles，感谢南方的帮助，他们是吉诺莎最忠诚的伙伴，是这两场战役的大功臣！”  
Erik拍拍Charles，Charles有些赧然地在人群的高呼中弯了弯嘴角。  
“让王子也给我们说说话吧！”  
人群中冒出了一个Alpha兴奋的叫喊，接着有无数声音附和起来。  
Charles摘下了手上的戒指，将它团进自己的拳里，向前走了一步。  
“谢谢，谢谢诸位。除了感谢诸位的坚持，感谢兰谢尔陛下的指战有方，今天，我还有些话想告诉吉诺莎的诸位。”他瞥了一眼Erik，Erik眼里虽然蒙上一层不解，但仍略略颔首。  
“有件事我想开诚布公地告诉大家，其实我并不是大家所认为的Beta——我是个Omega。”  
人群倏地静了。  
Charles的目光掠过一张张惊讶或疑惑的脸，坚定地继续下去，“虽然我是个Omega，但我所做的每一件事，都不会因为这个事实而减损其一分一毫的影响——人们不再受粮食短缺的困扰，这是真的；人们不再因瘟疫而担惊受怕，这也是真的。我虽因Beta的身份获得了这些机会，但我做出的努力与我到底是何性别无关。我就是一个活生生的证据，证明Omega有能力、有思想、有权利去寻找自己的人生。大家能给我赞誉，不是因我的性别，而是因我能为大家带来实实在在的利益。以后，我还会继续为农民提供更好的肥料，为百姓提供更有效的药物，改善诸位的生活，这是我的使命，我的责任。”  
“Bravo！”那个Alpha首先在人群中爆发出一声高喊，“谢谢您救了我的妻女！”  
先是稀稀拉拉的掌声和喝彩，但随着人们口中默念着被从死亡线上拉回来的家人的名字，欢呼和掌声逐渐汇成宽广的河流，在失而复得、死而复生的巨大震撼面前，性别和规训都不再重要。  
Erik的视线落在Charles的脊梁，Charles选择暂时不去想这眼神的含义，他只是坚持着将他想说的所有话讲完。  
在他说完最后一个字后，Erik的声音终于响起了，他面对着台下的所有人，让每一个角落里的每一只耳朵，都将他充满磁性的声音听得清清楚楚，在他一把揽过Charles，并不管不顾地吻向他的时候。  
“我还想宣布一件事——我和Charles订婚了。”  
人群在惊喜中沸腾了。  
他们开始了新一轮的呼喊，激动地、热忱地、诚挚地：  
“Long live the king！”  
“Long live the queen！”  
鼓声、欢呼声、酒桶的木塞被崩开的脆响、花车启动时轮毂的嘎吱声，各种各样的声响交织在一起，变成了庆典最响亮的圆舞曲。

***

“Charles，你为什么看上去不太开心？”  
灯影摇曳中Erik从Charles身后按住他的肩，俯身去吻他的头发。  
“没有……”Charles低低地笑，Erik看不见他的眼睛，他探过手臂来抓住Charles的手，那枚戒指还在Charles的手上，很牢固。  
“我喝了很多的酒，”Erik故意将带着酒气的呼吸喷在Charles的颈侧，勾着嘴角听Charles鼻子里发出不满的咕哝声。  
“让我来尝尝你的味道——”他弯腰捧住Charles的脸，“是不是比酒更香醇呢？”  
“唔……”Charles衔在嘴边的话被迫给吞了下去，Erik抬着他的下巴，舌头在他的口腔里攻城略地，缱绻又凶猛，诉说着等待和思念有多难熬。  
Charles勾住了Erik的脖子，闭上眼加深了这个吻。口腔里蔓延出葡萄酒的醺然滋味，和Erik的气息——他所日思夜想的气息，那气息令他上瘾难戒，心醉神迷。  
但现在还不是时候。  
当他们终于结束这战斗般的亲吻时，Charles绕着Erik的脖子，语气变得严肃：“我终于知道了天启到底想要什么——还记得Magda当时问你的那个矿洞的地址吗？” 

***

“我还是不太相信，那一切听起来太像无稽之谈了——但我会先告诉Azazel，让他去对那个矿洞加强防守。”  
Erik又拉过正在穿衣服的Charles，情难自禁地吻上他的额头，“你今天为什么起得这么早？”  
“西彻斯特今天会来一些人，带着制药的原料。北方的药还是不够，”Charles抽紧胸前的绑带，他纤细的身段在那身轻薄的白衣里带着翩然的曲线，“我先到我的书房里去准备一下。”  
“去吧。”Erik又倒回床上，他破了自己的例。昨夜喝了太多酒，他那因重重压力而紧绷的神经终于像张过了头的弦，在爱人久违的温柔中松懈下来。  
没过几分钟，Jean的歇斯底里的尖叫便穿透了墙壁，从隔壁传来。  
“发生了什么，Jean？”Erik吼出了声，他套上衣服夺门而出，差点迎头撞上惊慌而来的Jean：“还是那群人！上次的刺客——那些埃及人！”  
Charles的书房里已是天翻地覆，推倒的书桌旁散落着几根金黄的托帕石。

Chapter 26

***

有些事，你以为它是真的；它却是精心设计的骗局。  
有些事，你以为它是假的，它却是无可辩驳的真相。  
神究竟存在吗？  
魔究竟存在吗？  
无论神存在与否，都不能消除邪恶、欲望、苦难，这是灵魂的背面，无法挣脱的惩罚。  
无论魔存在与否，都不能摧折正义、善良、勇气，这是灵魂的正面，黑暗边缘的光明。  
人们带着灵魂的两面在这尘世上轰轰烈烈地爱与恨，辛辛苦苦地争与斗，熙熙攘攘地来与往，其他的存在，不过是束手旁观的局外人。  
局外人，这世界终究不属于你。  
它属于我们这些卑微、渺小却又真实的凡人。  
在山脚的岩洞前，Erik骤然勒住了疾驰的骏马。

***

原本遮挡在矿洞前的巨石已经被推开。Erik张望着，清晨的山间只有几声稀疏的鸟鸣，再向上便是披挂着皑皑白雪的灰色角峰，了无生机。  
有水滴犹自从幽深的甬道顶滴滴答答地落下，清脆地撞击石灰岩上的小窝。他弯下腰在一片漆黑中向里潜行了几秒，视野瞬间开阔，他进入了一个半明半暗的溶洞，四壁还未完全开凿的托帕石是荧荧的泥金色，而洞那端的墙壁中间有个平坦而巨大的凹槽，一袭白衣的Charles平躺在那里，手和腿都在拼命颤栗着呼救，但躯干却显然动弹不得。  
“Charles！”  
Erik风风火火地冲向他，没踏出几步，却被人劈手拦住。  
“Erik Lehsherr，你在找谁？是西彻斯特的王子，还是你的小Omega？”天启从黑暗中浮现，他仿佛已经等候Erik多时，神色自若，丝毫不将他放在眼里。  
“放了Charles，有什么条件我们可以谈！”Erik攥紧了拳。  
“不不不，我不能把他给你，西彻斯特的白鸽是献给神的祭品，”天启摇起自己的手指头，“芬芳肥沃的Omega，是最好的容器，可以孕育更多的神的礼物。”  
Erik听到Charles发出微弱的呼救声，但通向凹槽的路被高大的天启所阻挡，路两侧沸腾的热泉嘶嘶地冒出烟气。  
“你到底想干什么？”Erik怒不可遏地靠近他，想揪住天启的衣领，却被他轻而易举地推了个趔趄。  
“Erik Lehsherr，你应该想想，你自己在干什么？”天启笑了起来，“当年那个发誓建立伟大帝国的君主，变成了沉浸于小情小爱的懦夫？Charles Xaiver能给你的，我们也能给你，但更多的东西，他给不了。拒绝与我们联合，是你做过最傻的事！我将展示给你力量，最纯粹的力量——”  
天启浑浊的声音在岩洞中共振起来，他念起了神秘的咒语，岩壁上的无数黯淡光点随咒语变得越来越闪亮，仿佛无数蛊惑人心的眼睛被逐渐唤醒。  
他所站的高台下，也露出了点点光晕，那些光芒仿佛汇聚成了一种无形的磁场，而天启正在磁场的中央——他的双脚摆脱了重力的束缚，慢慢离开地面，仿佛被什么东西托起一般，但Erik什么都看不到。  
——这片神奇的岩洞确实有哪里不对劲，Erik能感觉到，有股未知的、强大的、无与伦比的力量，正如在地底被封印万年的怪物，在咒语的召唤下开始觉醒，并缓缓探出头来——它们或许来自于那些逐渐苏醒的神秘光点。  
“这些蛰伏的石虫是神赐给我的礼物。若在Omega体内孕育它们，以鲜血喂养它们，它们便能带给你摧毁一切、重建一切的力量。这世界需要新的秩序和新的主宰，我曾派Magda授意于你，你却未曾会意，于是我找到了Shaw——但事实证明，你才是更适合的那个。”天启面对着这些光点发出兴奋的叹喟，他转过头直视着Erik，将自己青黑色的手伸在Erik的额前，Erik蓦然感到有什么鬼魅般的光晕在他的额前攒动。  
“Erik Lehsherr，我知道，你和我一样，也想要那种掌控、那种操纵、那种凌驾于万人之上，游刃有余地将世界玩转在指尖的感觉——吉诺莎不太平，整个大陆也不曾真的完全听从于你，你自始自终都是那个不受宠的二皇子，都是被人暗地里议论的篡位者，有无数人谋划着推翻你，你不得不南征北战……但现在，你遇到了我，我能给你这能力——这让无数人心甘情愿给你下跪、永远臣服于你的能力！”  
当天启喊出最后一句话时，无数“眼睛”嗡地一声赫然睁开，整个岩洞变得亮如白昼。  
“您说得没错……”Erik点着头，他眸子被那些光点所充斥，那些光亮吞噬了他眼中原本的所有情绪——愤怒、担忧、悲伤、仇恨，只有余下被蛊惑的空洞。  
“力量……我自始至终渴望的东西……”他喃喃自语，不由自主地靠近天启。  
“孩子，现在，跪下，效忠于我。你朝思暮想了十年的大计，不能因为一个半路冒出来的Omega就放弃；将你的Omega献给神，让神赐给你无尽的力量——”天启停止了口中的咒语，他落回原地，自信地等候着Erik的效忠。  
“Erik, you are better than this……”Charles惊愕地睁大眼，他不敢相信，眼前这个充满迷狂的Erik，是他朝思暮想的爱人，这一刻的他简直陌生得可怕。  
然而Erik如受到催眠般，在天启面前跪下了。  
他垂下了自己高傲的头，将右手放在左胸前，向天启深深行礼，仿佛被他的力量所震慑，允诺成为他的骑士——为了永恒的生命，为了无尽的执念，为了无限的权力。  
“Don't abandon me, please……”岩洞那端的Charles无助地翕动嘴唇，他几乎是哀求起来。  
“闭嘴！我曾经给你说的那些话，都是假的！”Erik对Charles厉声喝道，他眼里结满了无法凿穿的坚冰，声音比暴风雪还要冷厉绝情，“从始至终，我就是为了利用你，利用你的王子身份，利用你们家族在南方的势力，因我想成为这片大陆最强大的统治者！”  
天启高高在上地狂笑起来：“Erik，你做得很好——这才是统治者应有的派头。”  
泪一刀刀割过Charles的面颊。  
为你深爱的人双手奉上整个世界，却最终被背弃——棋子的宿命。  
他这可怜可悲可笑的棋子，终究没能摆脱这以爱为饵设下的局。  
Erik无情的话钳死了他的脖子，穿透了他的胸膛，摧毁着他的灵魂，活生生地挖出他的心——让那里承载的一切情感，他曾经在心底种下的种子、开出的花朵，都随淋漓流淌的鲜血而逐渐枯萎，干涸，直到凋零。  
他用尽最后的力气，昂起脖子，向Erik嘶吼：“Erik Lehsherr，我他妈的爱你——即使你想我死！”  
来到吉诺莎前，Charles从不流泪。  
他无数的泪，都因这个男人而流。  
——他为Erik Lehsherr，流尽了毕生的眼泪。  
仿佛被谁狠狠掴了一掌，Charles剧烈地咳喘起来，一股腥甜从喉头涌出，化为秾艳的鲜红，从他的嘴角划落，混在泪里，红色仿佛淡了，却在他的心里变得更深、更稠。  
Charles绝望地阖上了眼，像只垂死的天鹅，等待那位注定与他纠缠一生的爱人，来冰冷地宣判他的死亡。  
突然，他在黑暗中听见一声哀嚎——那来自天启，像只被宰了一刀的疯牛。  
然后是错乱的的脚步声靠近，Charles只觉身上一轻，一双有力的手臂将他横抱住，那凛冽摄人的Alpha气息又环绕了他——夹杂着血味。  
“……Erik？”  
——那是Erik？  
“傻瓜，我怎么舍得让你死。”  
——因为我这么爱你。  
天启给Charles下的药效发作了，他已意识不清，虽然努力撑开眼皮，但只能看见迷迷朦朦的重影，重影里那双灰绿眼睛里承载了太多他来不及细读的东西——他抓着Erik的衣领昏了过去。  
Erik趁天启得意地嘲讽Charles时，拿起脚边散落的一根托帕石，直向天启的咽喉刺去，那石头仿佛能听见Erik的心声，它瞬间刺破了天启的动脉，再向里，一直抵到他的枕骨。

是的，Charles，如你所言，它那么锋利，就像匕首。  
喷泉般的血柱从天启的脖颈迸出，洒了Erik一脸。  
天启咯咯地捏住自己的脖子，鼻腔滚过痛苦的呻吟，他尝试说话，但那样的挣扎只会让血流得更快，一大串粉色的血沫咕嘟咕嘟地从他的鼻子和嘴角流下。  
岩壁上无数金色的蛹里，那些可怕的生物受到浓重血腥味的召唤，蠢蠢欲动，即将破茧而出。它们发出更亮的黄光，在岩壁上排列成无数诡异的蛇形，那些“蛇”仿佛金色的波浪，开始不安地上下扭动。  
蛇头处，第一只金虫破蛹了，他张开双翼，嗡地一声，向倒地抽搐的天启飞去，Erik在那虫子掠过他时能看到它口器处的森森尖牙。  
那只虫钻进了天启的伤口，在天启的皮肤下变成了一个金黄的小点，旋转着，肆意吸食他的血肉，虫子周围的伤口迅速失去血色，变成苍白枯槁的干皮。  
这些金蛹在石缝里孕育了数千年，它们甚至本来就是岩石的一部分，但现在，那蛹中深藏的生物已耐不住寂寞，跃跃欲试，准备将这世界搅个天崩地裂。  
在“蛇”动之处，岩石发出咔咔声，爆烈出一条条缝隙，因为支撑力的减弱，开始有细小的碎屑和石块从洞顶滚落。  
Erik仿佛意识到了什么，他连忙抱起石床上动弹不得的Charles，向洞口奔去。  
Azazel带着一队骑士在迷了半个时辰的路后，终于气喘吁吁地找到了隐蔽的洞口，他们瞠目结舌地看着怀抱Charles的Erik从洞口跑出，他口里高喊：“用那块巨石挡住洞口，然后快撤！”  
训练有素的骑士们很快完成了任务，他们匆忙跨上马，追随前方的兰谢尔陛下，绝尘而去。  
大地开始不堪重负地微微震动，没过几秒，在他们身后，半片山壁如倾泻的灰褐色洪水，轰然倒塌。  
“Charles？Charles？”  
Charles在Erik的怀中，随他在颠簸不停的马上摇晃。他的脸色惨白得如萎败的百合，干裂的唇上还凝结着血痕，无力的身躯被Erik死搂着。  
Erik来回揉搓着Charles的额头，焦虑地在Charles的耳边呼唤，无意识中散发出更多的Alpha气息。  
Charles仿佛在一个醒不来的沉沉噩梦中来回挣扎，而清峻的Alpha气息逐渐渗入他的每寸毛孔，仿佛是将他从噩梦的寒沼中捞出来似的，让他感到一股从小腹喷发而出的燥热，但这不适的热度仿佛又将他塞入了燃烧正旺的火炉。他咬紧牙关，在海水与火焰中来回翻滚。  
“热……Erik……热……”  
Charles在Erik手臂里簌簌发起抖来，有一层汗自他的脖颈滑落，他煞白的脸上突然泛起了暧昧的粉红。  
与此同时，Erik嗅到了那股糜艳到熟透的气息，那由幻梦酿成的樱桃酒味道。  
Charles发情了。

Chapter 27  
***  
Erik不断催促着胯下的马，风中扩散出Omega甜美的气息，让跟在Erik身后的骑士们都疑惑地抽动鼻子——这附近明明没有果园，却为何飘散着一股诱人的水果香气？  
Erik展开披风将Charles裹进怀里，他不愿让别人闻到他的Omega发情的味道，但这披风使得那令人疯狂的味道不断撩拨着他的鼻腔，肺叶，一路向他充血的下身，逐渐聚积的欲望不断放大，这让他忍耐得咬紧牙关，额角青筋毕露。  
Charles将头埋在Erik胸前，让那股凛冽的Alpha气息纾解他身上的热度，但那还不够——他像只渴求水源的小兽般抬起头舔舐起Alpha线条凌厉的下巴，搜寻着他的嘴唇。  
Erik只好将护着Charles的一只臂膀向上，扶住Charles的后脑勺，有些艰难地给了Charles一个安抚性的亲吻，但Charles张开小嘴急切又热烈地回应他，双臂像海藻般缠绕住Erik的后颈，细软的舌头探进Erik的牙关，无师自通地用舌尖搔刮他的上颚。Erik咽喉深处发出一声难耐的低吼，低头加深了这个亲吻，直到Charles被他吻得透不过气，涎液从嘴角滴下。Charles的下半身焦躁地扭动，开始厮磨两人的胯部，主动地挑逗着Erik坚硬的欲望。  
“Charles，再等等……”Erik在Charles耳边低声安慰着他，“听话。”  
Charles抬起烟气迷蒙的蓝眼睛看着他，天真又委屈地，仿佛没听清Erik到底在说什么，只是本能因Erik眼里的那抹墨绿和他略带命令的语气而不满地呜咽起来，将头埋回Erik的前胸，用自己细软的头发磨蹭Erik的下巴，  
Erik搂紧了怀里的人，他不知道自己是如何挺过那几十分钟，但无可置疑，那是他一生中最辛苦的跋涉。  
当他抱着浑身酥软的Charles，重重关上起居室的门时，Charles已经开始急不可耐地撕扯着他的衣服。布料被撕扯，发出几声脆响；扣子崩开，悄然落在地毯上。  
Erik将Charles按在床上，向Charles的下身探去，甘美的粘液已经浸湿了他的大腿根，顺着大腿滑落着。他揉弄着身下人浑圆的臀瓣，那仿佛滚烫的可以在手中任意变换形状的雪。  
Charles光滑的小腿搭在他肩头，将自己完全展露在他眼前，粉嫩的舌间无意识舔舐过上唇，伸出一只手套弄着自己，但百蚁噬心的空虚仍在Charles的周身不依不饶地攀爬，几乎将等待太久的Charles逼疯。Omega对Alpha的本能渴望被压抑了太久，他身体里有座火山在剧烈喷发，使得他摇着头，泫然欲泣地向他呢喃着最煽情的邀请，“Erik……我要……快……”  
血丝在Erik的眼球上爆开，Erik没有再拖延一秒，他逗弄着Charles挺立的乳尖，肉刃刺进了Omega期待已久的媚穴。Charles细细地尖叫，颤抖的声线里带着滑腻的愉悦，他的脚背弓起，像什么线条优美的瓷器。  
这是他的Charles，他的Omega，他的王后，Alpha的本能让Erik像个打桩机似地冲撞着他的Omega那柔若无骨的身体，而Charles紧紧抓住他的胳臂，指甲抠进了他的肉里，潮红的脸蛋上布满汗珠，腿死死缠住他的腰，夹紧着挺动腰肢迎合他，他们交合之处黏糊糊的，Omega的体液打湿了丝缎床单。  
Charles的红唇已经恢复了原有的血色，甚至变得更为奢艳，两瓣鲜红的花朵开合着，神智不清的小Omega开始堕落地浪叫着“父亲”，请求自己的养父再用力一些，引诱着Erik去含住它们用力品尝，而Charles湿淋淋热乎乎的下面在唇舌相交时将他吞得更深。两具交缠的身体上燃烧着比夏天还热的夏天，他们都粗重地喘息着，呻吟着，呼吸着雪松和樱桃酒味浓密交融的空气，沉浸于本能的召唤。  
Erik仿佛永动机似地毫不停歇，Charles口中的吟哦最后变成了破碎的啜泣和求饶，但这并不意味着Omega真的不想要——因为本能所驱使的那个更强大、更难以抵抗的吸引力还在一切欢愉的起始点等待着他们，那是所有快感汩汩涌出的源头，Omega甜美的身体在引诱着Alpha的标记、成结，子宫在渴求被灼热的精液填满、渴求小生命的孕育。  
他们身体里的岩浆一直在喷发，而他们在快感中溯着那岩浆向下，向下，一直到最纯粹、最疯狂的那一点——那是极乐的顶峰，Erik发出野兽的嘶吼，重重地向下压住Charles，牙齿扑食似地捕猎住Omega那让人迷醉的芳香源头，他一口叼住了Charles后颈的腺体，那坚硬的结随着炙热的精液喷出而膨大，Charles蜷起脚趾，手在Erik肩上抓挠，牙齿刺破腺体时的疼痛夹杂着Alpha信息素流入身体的奇异满足感没过头顶，他和Erik紧搂着沉了下去。  
他们翻云覆雨了整整三天，Charles终于从神智混沌的发情热中恢复了些许清明。他们疲惫不堪地在凌乱的大床上相拥，Erik拨弄着Charles蓬乱的头发，凑到他耳畔问他什么时候确定婚期，Charles累坏了，他仿佛没有听见，脖子靠着Erik的胳臂，鼻子里发出了小小的鼾声。  
Erik轻笑着将Charles的小脑袋向里圈了圈，靠上他的胸膛。

***  
百灵鸟的婉转歌喉从半开的窗中滑入Erik的耳膜，他流畅地翻了个身，那沉甸甸靠着他胸膛的重量消失了，他伸长手臂去触碰身边的人，却扑了个空。  
Erik猛地睁眼，翻身坐起。  
这是个夏日的清晨，气温尚未升得过高，房间内使人面红耳赤的气息已经从窗口散去了大半，但四散的衣服和凌乱的床幔见证了过去几天的一切。  
“Charles？”  
他呼喊着爱人的名字，但起居室里并没有他的身影。  
他拉开门，走向隔壁，Charles的房门半闭，Erik皱起眉头，吱呀一声推开了门。  
“Charles？”  
他缓慢地走进Charles的房间，那里空无一人，被褥整齐得纤尘不染。  
“Jean？Charles在哪里？”  
他又推开书房的门，同样杳无人影。  
莫名的担忧冲上他跳动不安的太阳穴，Erik快步走出Charles的房间，在长长的走廊大喊起来：“Azazel？总管？”  
他焦虑地捋着自己的头发走回房间，却在桌上看到了一封压在金镇纸下的信，上面赫然封着带泽维尔家徽的红色火漆。  
不详的预感卷上Erik心上那块突起的岬角，在嶙峋的礁石上撞成无数泡沫。  
他颤抖着双手，拆开了那封信。  
亲爱的Erik：  
当您看到这封信的时候，我已经在回西彻斯特的路上。  
对于这样的不辞而别，我很抱歉。  
请您，请您，平静下来，不要着急，不要去找我，耐心地看完这封信。  
我爱您，我知道您也爱我；但正如您不会因我而放弃吉诺莎一样，我也不会因您而放弃西彻斯特。  
作为一个Omega，改制的路甚至比您当年作为次子去稳固政权的路还要艰辛，但我相信，我能成功——以一个独立的、Omega国王的身份，而不是谁的附属、谁的伴侣。  
我请求您，给我两年时间，让我回到西彻斯特，心无旁骛地完成我未竟的事业。  
我们的生命是有限的，但一个真正先进、真正有影响力的制度却是历久弥新的。人生而平等，无论是Alpha、Beta或是Omega，无论是男还是女。我希望，通过我的努力，能让西彻斯特的Omega享有更多平等的权利，让他们从角落的阴影中走出，不再因自己的生理条件而自卑，不再心甘情愿地成为奴隶和附属，而是有更多的自由去选择属于自己的路。  
虽然不为人所知，但我在过去的那段时间里已做了足够的准备——我在Hank的帮助下研制出了抑制Omega气味的药剂，虽然它的成本很高，但我相信能找到降低成本的替代品；我在农业专家的帮助下发明了更高效的耕作方式和农具，让力气较小的Omega也能提高生产力；我也计划为没有受教育权利的中下层Omega开办学校，让他们不再受无知之苦。同样地，我将致力于发展西彻斯特的农业和商业，让我的改革有更坚实的经济基础。  
现在，我已在所有人面前揭露了我的Omega身份，这是我全新斗争的开端。  
我的奋斗和抗争，是为了作为Omega的我，是为了西彻斯特的Omega，更是为了未来所有的Omega——无论是西彻斯特人还是其他地方的人。  
无人做振臂一呼的人，就自我始；无人做吃螃蟹的人，就由我做。这世上已有很多人对歧视制度充满怨言，我的使命是去团结他们的力量，指引他们的方向。为了增进更多人的福祉，为了建设更发达的国家，我认为我所作的一切是值得的。  
短暂的分离并不能消磨我对您的忠诚和情感，我的祈祷始终伴您左右。虽身处两个国度，但我的心永远与您在一起。当然，我明白，两年时间也可能会改变很多东西。若您遇上了其它满意的人，您随时可以放弃等待，这是我所心甘情愿承受的代价。戒指我带走了，但您可以随时将其索回。  
向您献上我所有的爱与忠诚，我的陛下，我的父亲，我的Erik。  
Yours  
Charles  
“Charles——”  
Erik跑下了楼，几乎跑掉了自己的鞋子。  
他眺望着通往南方的那条路，一只白鸽从半空中画出一道自由的白线，振翅向南而去，但那条路上什么都没有，空寂如一片荒漠。

 

尾声

***

“I need you by my side。”  
“……But we do not。”  
“Charles——”  
仿佛千盏玻璃盅在脑中应声爆裂，震耳欲聋的巨响让Erik从梦境中的沙滩坠回吉诺莎柔软的床上，他伸出手摸了摸潮湿的侧脸，那或许是汗，或许是泪。  
Erik敲着脑袋，不知不觉间已是汗流浃背。他看了看天色，伸手将床头的日历又撕下一张——已经是第七百二十八天。  
这七百二十八天里，他做过形形色色的梦，梦里他和Charles在无数不同的时代、以不同的身份上演过各种各样的故事，但这些故事最终都是以甜蜜的结局告终——他即使历经千辛万苦，最终还是等到了，或找到了Charles。  
然而这个梦并不是。  
他在恐惧，在这该启程奔赴西彻斯特的时刻，他恐惧Charles从他怀中离去，就如那个梦魇一般——带着他给予的伤害。他不奢望得到Charles怎样的原谅，但这七百二十八天的煎熬是他为赎罪所付出的代价，无怨无悔。  
他宁愿看着自己心爱的蝴蝶在阳光下翩跹飞走，也不愿再像曾经一般，掐着它的双翼毁掉它。  
在这两年中，Charles顺利加冕，成了西彻斯特的国王——他送去了傍身十余年的精钢长剑做贺礼，并在Alex多嘴的建议下在剑身上镂了“for my love”和Charles的名讳。但他并不清楚Charles到底如何处置了这把剑。  
他每月给Charles写一封信，里面事无巨细地描述了他在这个月里的见闻，并且在信的开头都写着“to my love”，他这个向来寡言少语的人在信里几乎变成了拼命絮叨的傻瓜。但他并不清楚Charles到底收到这些信与否——因为他并没有收到过回信。  
两年来Charles与他唯一的主动沟通来自于他差遣Hank送来的肥料配方和农具改良图纸。每年的领主议会都是Hank代Charles参加，Charles未曾出席过——甚至Hank总是拒绝直接透露Charles的近况。  
他每次几乎都面色铁青地将Hank拉到角落去逼问，Hank虽吓得冷汗横流，仍是守口如瓶，只会摇着头说Charles一切都好——真是个忠诚的下属。  
他尝试过悄悄潜入西彻斯特，但走到半路他又策马折返了——他要信守对Charles的承诺，正如Charles曾信守过给他的承诺一样。  
在这两年中，西彻斯特的改革进行得相当顺利。Sean作为他特派的“密探”，每每回到吉诺莎都能带来好消息。Charles以他所能预料到的天才政治手腕和予民实利的作风令整个南方都心服口服。泽维尔家族在历经波折后重新走上了复兴。  
同样地，吉诺莎也不落下风。在铲除了Shaw和埃及人残存的敌对势力后，Erik也对吉诺莎进行了彻底的改革，从粮食生产、供给体系，到军队整治，再到各种安抚民心的措施——在Charles那温柔的统治风格衬托下，他更不愿意显得像个冷酷无情的君主。  
不过他仍然有个例外，在这方面他宁可被人畏惧——有人质疑过为何与兰谢尔陛下订婚的王后没能与他顺利成婚，反而回到母国去加冕做了国王，但Erik只杀鸡儆猴地教训了一个人，其他人便都噤若寒蝉了。  
Erik穿起他的镀金盔甲，胸前熠熠生辉的托帕石和绿松石纹饰在镜中闪耀，那是兰谢尔家族历代相传的盔甲，只属于兰谢尔王朝的主人，被用于某些最重要的庆典和仪式。  
马厩里的骏马已经苏醒，它们被上好的草料喂饱，翘首期待着南下的征程。  
在这场博弈里，他们谁都没赢——他们把心输给了对方；但谁也没输——他们也赢得了对方的心。坐在棋盘对面的不再是对手，而是战友和爱人，是卧薪尝胆的斗士和有勇有谋的领袖。  
现在，他只等着对Charles说出那句话——在历经整整七百多天的漫长等待之后，他需要一个确切的答案。

***

“陛下，陛下，出事情了！”Jean惊慌失措地撞进Charles的书房。  
“别急，怎么了？”Charles依旧埋头于文件中，没停下手中的笔。  
“Pietro殿下不见了！”  
“你说什么？”Charles蓦地扔下笔，“到底怎么回事？”  
“我、我，我刚让Raven带着他们俩在花园玩，还有一个侍女在旁边看着，”Jean已经急得语无伦次，“我只是回来给Wanda殿下取了一件衣服的空儿，Pietro就不见了！”  
“一岁多的孩子，能跑得多远呢？”Charles蹙着眉起身，“除了花园，儿童房呢？城堡里面其它的地方呢？”  
“我已经发动所有仆人去找了！”Jean不安地揉搓着衬裙，但是数声“没有”从门外传来，整个城堡都回荡着踢踢踏踏的脚步声，仆人们像没头的苍蝇在走廊中奔跑，挨着房间翻找，大声喊叫着Pietro殿下，连每个房间的衣柜都打开了，然而还是没看到小男孩的影子。  
“Wanda呢？他们不是在一起吗？”  
“Wanda在这里。”Raven抱着Wanda从门缝里钻出身来，她无奈地摇头，而Wanda还瞪大着无辜的双眼，在Raven怀里吧唧吧唧地吃着糖，“我到那里时只有Wanda坐在草地上玩土，Pietro早都没影了。”  
“不可能……这孩子为什么会跑得这么快？”Charles扶着额头叹气，“我得去亲自找他……”  
“陛下、陛下，王子殿下找到了！”Janos上气不接下气地跑进门来，捂着腰扶住门框，“王、王子殿下从篱笆缝钻到了外面，晃悠到了大路上，被路过的一个骑士给发现了！”  
“是吗？”Charles又惊又喜，他打理着自己散乱的衬衫领，蓝眼睛里又闪出了光，“速速请那位骑士进来，我要重赏他！”  
没过几分钟，Jano抱着Pietro推门而入。

“妈妈！”甫一进门，Pietro便挣脱了Janos，像只小鸟似地扑进Charles的怀抱，他还在口齿不清地抽噎着，脏兮兮的小脸上涕泗纵横，Charles一边抽出手帕来给他揩脸，一边心疼地揉着他的脑袋。那位骑士随后进了门，安静地站在门边看着这一幕。  
当Charles终于将Pietro交到Jean手里时，他才有空来好好感谢这位善良的骑士。  
但这位衣着华丽的骑士到现在仍然不摘掉头盔和面罩，这令他有些感到被冒犯，但更多的是疑惑。  
Charles走近他，红唇弯出感激的微笑：“我是西彻斯特的国王，Charles Xaiver，这位远道而来的骑士，非常感谢您帮我找回了孩子，请问您想要什么礼物，只要在我力所能及的范围之内，您都尽管提。”  
那位高大的骑士透过面罩默默注视着他，半晌没有开口。  
Charles有些不解地咳嗽了两声，他怀疑这位骑士有可能耳朵不太好使，所以又靠近了两步，一双清澈的眼睛诚挚地看向他：“请问您……？”  
当他看进那双深邃的绿眼睛时，一股令人头晕目眩的熟悉感伴着清苦的Alpha气味，终于穿破盔甲的阻隔，从上至下击中了他的全身。  
“我不要任何赏赐，只求能效忠于您。”  
骑士摘下金光闪闪的头盔，单膝跪地，俯下身，牵过Charles的手，在他的手背上印上一个吻，堪堪落在那枚戒指上——那枚他戴了两年的订婚戒指。  
骑士抬起头，那双绿眸里的磁力伴随着期待和深情卷成令人难以抗拒的漩涡，瞬间将呆立在地的Charles吸了进去，再也出不来。  
“您的骑士，Erik Lehsherr。”  
——“I need you by my side。”  
整整两年的等待，就是为将这句话说出口。  
四目相对那刻，鲜艳繁茂的夏天就这样从窗外燃烧了进来，一直烧到两颗砰砰跳动的心底，炽烈地，迸出千树万树火红的花。  
“Yes……I will be by your side。”  
永远。  
这是来自Charles的承诺，永远的相守。


	2. Chapter 11

开车了~  
Chapter 11  
**********  
Charles很久没睡过如此安恬的一觉。一切最坏的预期都不幸成真后，他反而有种得过且过的平静。当他终于打了个小哈欠，从黑甜的酣睡中醒转，才发现自己的头正靠在什么温暖的物体上——不是昨夜的书桌，而是谁的胸膛，他紧贴着心脏的位置，伴他睡梦的平稳搏动声变得更为清晰——他昂起脑袋，蓬乱的头发绵绵地蹭过那人的下巴，然后对上了Erik陡然睁开的绿眼睛。熹微的晨光中，那双眸子里的肃杀之气散去，露出一片碧绿的湖，Charles的倒影漂在湖面的微波里。  
Charles呆呆地看着Erik的眼睛，二人都维持着原来的动作僵在原地。  
过了几秒，Erik清了清喉咙：“Charles，早上好。”  
Charles的脸霎时被一片红霞笼罩。  
兰谢尔陛下到底是何时出现的？他为何又会从书房到了床上？难不成他抱着兰谢尔陛下睡了一夜？——他昨夜确实忐忑不安地等了兰谢尔陛下很久，大概确信他不会出现才又跑回书房去看书——其实是在历史书中费力地寻找那群贵族到底如何取悦自己的君主情人，然而他发现那些低俗的技俩他根本不可能做出来。  
他还有自尊——兰谢尔陛下想从他身上的要的东西，他没法拒绝，但他永远不会那么低三下四——至少他除了在床上之外还在其它地方对兰谢尔陛下有很大的用处。  
然而兰谢尔陛下还是打了他个措手不及。  
Charles直起身来，低下头避过Erik的注视，支支吾吾地，“对不起，陛下，”他笨拙地寻找着睡袍的扣子，准备脱掉它。  
Erik一把抓住Charles脱衣服的手，又将他拉回怀里——Charles在倒回Erik的怀里时低低地轻呼一声，他不知道兰谢尔陛下到底想做什么。  
“陛下，您难道不是要……要……呃……”Charles脸上红的发慌，他完全说不出口，十分气馁地闭上眼睛，感受着那个硬邦邦抵着自己大腿侧面的吓人玩意儿。  
Erik喑哑地笑了一声，将手探进Charles两腿之间略带狎昵地抚摸。猩红色的丝绸被里，Charles的两条腿不自觉地夹紧，他无法克制地像个动物似的嘤咛一声，将头埋在Erik胸前——这些事情Charles从未如此真实地了解过，这是他第一次清醒地面对床笫之事，在白天，在兰谢尔陛下的注视和掌控之下，他根本不知该如何反应。  
他不知道在Erik眼里，这样青涩的情态有多诱人，Erik开始富有技巧地揉搓着Charles的性器，他怀里的Charles开始发抖，尽管他能感到Charles在努力控制，但Charles越来越重的呼吸出卖了他。  
“看着我，Charles，看着我，”他扳过Charles的侧脸，Charles将下唇咬得发白，露出一点贝壳般的牙，他眼里美丽的蓝宝石上蒙起一层水雾，无助地望向Erik，仿佛承受不住这一切了似的。随着Erik加快力度，一片绯红色飞上Charles的脖颈和面颊，仿佛他失手打碎了一瓶珍藏的陈酿，一股浓郁的樱桃酒味在Erik怀中炸开，“唔……不要……”Charles无力地抓住Erik快速动作的胳臂，两条腿摩擦着，痉挛着，发泄在Erik的手心。Erik并未停止他的动作，他按住Charles躲闪的大腿根，就着一手的粘稠开拓起身下人紧窄的甬道，他曲起手指，寻找着让Charles快乐的那一点——Charles浑身过电般地呜咽起来，立刻抬起一条胳膊挡住眼睛——他暂时无法拒绝兰谢尔陛下，只能任他予取予求，但这不对劲——兰谢尔陛下深黯的灰绿眸子中有股诡异的磁力，他的理智仍然在抗拒这股磁力，不愿被吸进去。不过Omega的生理总是最先屈服，面对强大的Alpha，无处可逃——Charles的腿软的简直无法夹紧，Omega的本能让他对Erik臣服地张开双腿，他鼻子一酸，又对自己感到痛恨。  
Erik不想让Charles再觉得疼，他尽量温柔地将自己推进Charles的身体，Charles的两条腿自动交缠在他身后，滑滑地摩擦着他的脊背。他拉开Charles的手臂，看进Charles噙泪的眼睛——他永远看不腻这双能溺死人的蓝眼睛，尤其在床上，简直令人心疼到疯狂。  
“痛吗？”  
“不……”Charles闷哼，被填满的感觉让他无所适从。  
Erik猛然将自己向前压去，更深地进入Charles，“这——唔——”Charles还未得及说完，衔在嘴角的话就变成拖长尾音的酥软呻吟，他抓紧了床单，另一只手不由自主地抵着Erik结实的胸膛，那上面也有一道发白的陈疤，摸起来有种粗糙的触感。  
Erik捉过自己胸前的手，在侧面攥紧，又开始毫不留情的挺进。  
“慢——慢一点”，Charles 还保持着清醒，他迷茫于这种怪异的感觉——难道那一晚他就是这样的感觉？发情时的Omega总是头昏脑胀，他只记得黑黢黢的夜里那些恐惧和狂乱。  
“在想什么？”Erik在他耳边低哑地喘，品尝起他敏感的耳垂，“专心点，Charles。”  
Charles因为这舔弄而浑身哆嗦，“不——我没——”他双颊酡红，颤巍巍地开口，就立刻被Erik吻住，他撕咬Charles的薄唇，压榨着Charles甜美的呼吸，“别狡辩。”  
Charles感到Erik要高潮了，他撞击得更加用力，喉咙深处发出野兽般的低吼，简直要将怀里的自己揉碎，Charles不得不紧抱住身上的人。  
Erik将火热的浊液射在里面时，Charles闭上眼，一串泪涟涟地从眼角滑过。  
他能感到Erik的宽厚的掌心，略带着茧，抚过他的侧脸，为他将泪水拭去。


End file.
